The Cartoon Wars
by Felix Rodriguez
Summary: Post Chapter 10 - With Alex's death, General Grievous and his men now take command of the Loyalist regime. Timmy Turner and the rest of the rebels will now have to fight them. Unknown to the rebels, The Master is secretly running things behind the scenes.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I use in my story, (except my own characters).

**Update 8/10/13: Here we go with a third revision of this story! Hopefully trying to fix general spelling errors and the like. **

Note: I have created a country where Nickelodeon and Cartoon Network cartoons live alongside each other with a fictional leader.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 1: The War Begins**_

_**Cartoon Land has been ravaged over the many long years, being controlled by COMMANDER ALEX and his Loyalist troops. When Alex took over by winning the Two-Day War, the small rebellion force had hoped to get a chance to take him out. But, having a deadly bodyguard in the form of GENERAL GRIEVOUS, the rebels had done nothing. When they finally did; the plan failed and Alex ravaged the land. Years later, COLONEL SANDY CHEEKS and PRIVATE TIMMY TURNER are two rebels in the beleaguered CAPITAL, where plans are being formed to force Alex out of power and save the country...**_

"August 8, 2008 or 8/8/08, the day the attack began. Around 12:01 pm THEY started to teleport into our four biggest cities at the time. First, let me explain who you they are. They are Loyalists, people who are content with worshiping and dying for their leader, the greedy Commander Alex, who assumed power after the fiasco, the Two-Day War. Don't get me wrong, Loyalists are cartoons like us, the rebel forces, but- well, I'll explain more on that later. The four cities the Loyalists teleported in were Retroville (now a prison/training camp), Dimmsdale; my home town (now still a city but heavily guarded), Amity Park (now mostly rubble; remaining parts used as rebel outposts), and The Capital where our rightful leader, Scooby-Doo used to reside (now its still the capital where Alex is looming over the city in the Capital building) this is where I now am. Each city slowly fell and 2 days later the land was taken over by Alex and his Loyalist troops. His "bodyguard", General Grievous, was just as ruthless as he was. Rebel Command has not found Grievous's origin but we think he came from the human world, a very mysterious place to us, all we know are the neighbors at our nation's border, the Video Game Kingdom with its President, Albert Wesker and Disney Land with King Mickey. Alex demanded a lot of taxes and many tributes, and killed all who resisted like the cold-hearted bastard he is. All the while, our small rebellion force was growing, ready to force Alex out of power and destroy his evil regime for good. We waited patiently for years for our time to strike, but when we attacked the Capital building, his palace, it was a total failure. Grievous was incredibly powerful, more powerful than we imagined and killed the 5 rebel leaders sent inside the palace. X-J9's head was taken off, Father was melted, Duck Dodger's gun backfired, Tommy Pickles was stabbed in the back, and Prince Zuko was blown up. That was exactly 4 years ago, it is now June 4, 2015. After that near attempt on his life. Alex got so pissed that he killed many cartoons on a day know as the Great Lynching. Lynching wasn't the only manner of execution but it was the most remembered. Grievous received some henchmen of his own (per his request): General Reginald Skarr, Vlad Plasmius, Squilliam Fancyson, Jonny 2x4, William Shatner, and The Merchant, a mysterious weapons dealer from the Video Game Kingdom. Each was chosen as to their contributions before the Two-Day War in the time of the Great Bribing (a week before the attack, Alex's men went across the country and asked everyone they could if they wanted to join; it was known as The Great Bribing, many once good people were turned evil, that is how they have received much of their help, with all the people they turned over). I hope we can win this war or, to whoever finds this note, remember our sincere struggle."

After putting down his pencil and seeing what he had written, Private Timothy Tiberius Turner thought to himself, 'I think I'm finally done.' He then called out to his commanding officer, "I think I'm done with the note Colonel Sandy!"

Colonel Sandy Cheeks entered the room, gun at the ready and told him, "Just leave it Private, I need help to gather ammo and then we have to go our separate ways."

Timmy asked, "Where am I going again?"

Sandy sighed and told her forgetful friend, "I'm going over to meet the General and then going to go meet Coop to see if we can't end this war. When the Xiaolin monks get here they will take you to help our cause in another part of the country."

"But why do I have to go?"

"Because you're the last Private I have left and we aren't coming back to this hideout anymore. They need someone to go," Sandy said with regret. Timmy was, in fact, one of the best rebels she had served with. Time and time again refusing promotion to stay down with the lowly others, his friends.

"But I want to come with you."

"No," she told him as a tear started to form in her eye, "and that's an order. I know it's been tough losing all four of your friends (Chester, AJ, Elmer, and Sanjay) and your family but sometimes you have to move on. I am really sorry we never found out who did it."

Timmy, like most of the rebellion forces, had not only lost his mother and father, but his four best friends in a major suicide mission. They were to provide a distraction for Sandy and the others who were on a reconnaissance mission that came under attack by Loyalist forces. The five had practiced weird strategies while they were alone at their base, at a point called Sector C. However, during the maneuver on the field, the other four were mysteriously killed by ninja stars. The two assailants, seen throwing the stars, were never identified. After the tragedy, Sandy took it upon herself to look after Timmy and make sure nothing happened to him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Sandy asked, raising her gun.

The voice on the other side replied back, "It's Tracey, open up."

Sandy slightly opened the door and Major Tracey Sketchit walked into the room with several other rebels behind him.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Sorry Colonel but the monks have canceled coming here right now, Loyalist troops are heading this way," Tracey replied, worried sick.

"What!" Sandy yelled, aghast.

Timmy, knowing what must have happened, thoughtfully said, "Someone must have tipped them off."

"You had better tell the others Major," she told him. Then, she walked right next to him where Timmy couldn't hear and told him, "We might not survive this Trace."

"I know, ma'am," came the reply. He then smiled with her one last time before running out of the room yelling, "Get to your positions! Red alert!"

All at once, rebels woke up or stopped what they were doing, grabbed any weapon they could find, and headed for positions in case of trouble happening. Timmy didn't know what to do, people were running everywhere and panicking.

"Private, follow me!" called Tracey, seeing Timmy floundering around.

He followed Major Tracey up a staircase to the roof of the small area that was Sector C. They both saw that several others were already waiting anxiously. A lookout, a member of Sector C from its creation who was friends with almost everyone there, was using binoculars to spy the Loyalist troops from afar.

Tracey asked the lookout, "Do you see them yet?"

He shook his head as he stated, "Nothing yet but- wait! Now I see them, they're coming up here alright. We had better get into emergency positions."

Timmy sat in his place right of Tracey and left of the lookout. The others were all ready for a confrontation at any time.

Timmy thought to himself, 'I hope this isn't too much for me. I am the only Private. Everyone else is way above me.'

Which was true. Timmy was the only Private out of the 43 positioned there. Many were Private First Class while the rest were Corporals (including the lookout). Only Tracey and another man were Majors, all led by Colonel Sandy.

As thoughts ran throughout the rebel's heads, the Loyalists continued to approach the small stronghold.

Sandy ushered the second Major and a few other rebels out on the field to attempt to get the Loyalists to leave the premises. With Sandy giving orders for the ground level and Tracey ordering the above rebels, the rebels could attempt to fight back if the negotiations failed.

"Don't fire unless the welcoming committee gets wiped out." Tracey ordered. All those positioned on top waited anxiously as the rebels on the field walked to meet the Loyalists. The Major out on the field began his persuasion.

"What seems to be the trouble here?" he asked.

A smaller man walked out in front of them all. The commander officer turned out to be none other than General Reginald Skarr.

"We have received a report that rebels were planning to attack a cache of our weapons and are stockpiling their own weapons. Commander Alex has assured me you will either come with us, or end up dying."

Trying to keep his cool, the Major calmly replied "I wasn't aware of this."

"Don't bullshit me! I know you're behind it!" Skarr yelled with such ferocity that almost scared the Major.

"No, we are not," the Major once again replied, retaining his cool.

All of a sudden, a grenade one of the field rebels had carried accidentally hit the ground. On the roof, Tracey brought his hand to his face and shook his head. He thought that the negotiations could have worked had the blunder not occurred.

The clink was heard by Skarr who yelled very agitated, "What was that!"

The rebels tried to quietly cover up the blunder, but Skarr pushed himself between them to pick up the grenade.

With an evil smile he asked "What is this?"

The Major started to panic, "I-I-I-I don't know," he stammered.

"Oh you know exactly what this is. As do I." He turned around, walked a few paces, and told his men calmly, "Let's do things my way, kill them."

The front row of Skarr's men fired and riddled the Major and his men with bullets right on the spot.

Seeing that negotiations failed Tracey yelled, "Now!"

At that instant, the rest of the rebels fired what guns they had and, for a few seconds at least, they were winning. When Skarr and his men recovered though, the firefight became a different story. Guns blazed from both sides and casualties began to mount. However, none of the rebels on the roof were killed as though the Loyalists didn't notice them. This was soon proven wrong as one of Skarr's men killed a rebel right next to Tracey.

"Keep going! We can win!" Tracey yelled at the top of his lungs.

Tracey had spoken too soon, as the rebels did not know the vastness of Skarr's men. It seemed when one man went down four others replaced them. While this was happening for the Loyalists, no men were replacing the rebels. It was a giant massacre.

Timmy thought, 'This is madness!'

On the battlefield, Skarr had shifted from the front-lines to the back and ordered to his men in back, "Attack those on the roof. They are causing us the most damage."

Every weapon on the Loyalist side began to blaze, nearly every shot aimed at the roof. Most everyone on the roof was killed in the firefight. With people dying left and right, the remaining rebels abandoned the roof. Only the lookout, Tracey, Timmy, and another two rebels were left on the roof after the chaos. They all duck behind cover and reloaded.

Sandy wanted to try to gain some ground by telling her troops to storm the battlefield. The decision was a horrible one as most who went out were killed directly stepping out into battle. Soon those on the ground ducked behind what little cover there was available and stayed put.

Skarr yelled, "Cease fire!", when it seemed no gunfire was coming from the rebels. "Send a few men around the back, while the others approach from the front," he commanded.

The truth was most of the 43 had been killed. Besides the five on the roof only a few remained on the lower level including Sandy. Suddenly, one rebel tried to be a hero and popped out of his hiding place.

"No!" Sandy quietly yelled. It was too late as a Loyalist fired one shot and instantly hit the rebel between the eyes. His body hit the floor with a horrible splat. Some turned their faces away in disgust while others did nothing at all, too scared to move.

Timmy told Tracey, "It would be foolish to just sit here and wait for the end, we should go below."

"Alright but let's make it subtle and inconspicuous." They quietly made their way down. When they did, they took hiding places around the other rebels. Sandy was struggling to find the words to make a plan of action.

"Okay since there are only 14 of us left we either have to run or face destruction. How do we vote?" Most everyone voted to leave with the exception of Tracey.

"I will defend the fort till the end, Colonel. It will give you time to escape."

Sandy, used to the deaths of dear friends, told him,"You will always be remembered for this sacrifice soldier."

The lookout then said, "If he stays I stay with him, we owe it to each other." Tracey and the lookout exchanged nods.

"Very well, neither of you will be forgotten. The rest of you, let's move."

The remaining 12 left the bunker very hastily. What they didn't count on was Skarr's men having surrounded the area. When the rebels came out, most were shot to death without ever ducking for cover. Tracey and the lookout ran outside to see what happened but it was a decision they would have regretted.

Tracey was shot in the chest right as he popped out of the bunker and fell to the ground, severely wounded.

The lookout looked at his fallen friend and yelled, "No!" He then fired his gun wildly as he picked up Tracey's gun with his other hand. Using both guns, he killed all the Loyalists that had surrounded them, including the one who wounded Tracey.

"Go now!" the lookout yelled to the remaining rebels; Sandy, Timmy, and two other rebels (the same from the roof) who sprinted out of the area. With more Loyalists coming around, he wildly fired both guns again.

Tracey said, "Get out of here, my friend. I am done for."

"I'll never abandon a friend," he replied.

Right at that moment of the reply. A shot rang out. A Loyalist fired a shot that pierced the lookout in the neck. Gasping, the lookout fell to the ground, groaned softly, and died.

Tracey gasped at the sight of his fallen friend and yelled out, "You bastards!"

The other four rebels, having run off as fast as they could, were split up in the confusion. One rebel ran back out into the open and was killed by Skarr's men. The other rebel, seeing the first one's death tried to take out some Loyalists, but was also killed very easily. Timmy and Sandy, sticking together escaped the madness. Sandy turned around only once and fired a single shot at a Loyalist, the lookout's killer. While he was only shot in the leg and wounded, he died later that same day due to unknown causes.

Timmy and Sandy, with as much ammo and weapons as they could carry, made their way along the dismal streets to another part of the city.

At Sector C, Skarr and his men continued to search the area for any form of life. Apart from the heavily wounded Tracey, there was no sign of anything. Skarr paced back and forth in front of Tracey, extremely worried that some rebels may have escaped.

"Where is your commanding officer!" he barked.

Tracey chuckled a bit, then coughed, "She and Timmy made it out. You've failed you son of a bi-."

Tracey's voice was cut off by a cross Skarr who fired his pistol into the wounded Tracey, executing him.

"So there's two of them still alive!" He then told his other head officers, "Stack the bodies in the place and burn it. Tell Grievous nothing about the two escapees. I will report to him myself."

While walking away, he thought to himself, 'Timmy? I thought Alex said something about a Timmy during one of our war meetings. I'd better mention something to the others individually.'

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, two other figures moved across the streets, having pilfered secrets from a Loyalist outpost.

"Man we're not supposed to be here", said a little figure with a red shirt, "What if we get caught?" he told his companion.

The other figure, a little blue one, was listening to a radio and not even noticing his friend and creator. He also didn't notice a third figure silently come up behind them and stab his friend with a lightsaber. Then the figure took Mac's dead body into a nearby alleyway and deposited it on the ground. Bloo then turned the radio off and looked around for his friend. Bloo shouted out, "What'd you say Mac? Mac? Mac? Mac!"

A large, menacing figure appeared behind Bloo.

"Oh hello there mister, have ya seen a short kid in a red shirt?"

The mechanized voice of General Grievous responded with, "You mean this shirt?" He held up Mac's torn, bloody shirt.

"Yeah, where'd you find it? By the way I'm Bloo."

"I found it over there by that hole in the wall." A conveniently placed hole was across the street in a building's wall.

"Ok thanks, I'll check it out." When he went over, a gun poked out of the wall and shot an unsuspecting Bloo in the face.

Grievous laughed and coldly stated, "Fool." A beeping sound was heard as he pressed a button on his wrist and a six small holograms appeared.

He addressed his men by stating, "Report men! Report Colonel 2x4."

"I stole a lot of money from one of the remaining banks out of the city," Jonny 2x4 stated, anxious to kill more people once he got back to the city.

"Excellent. Colonel Fancyson report."

The nasally voice of Squilliam Fancyson replied with, "I had an insider report to us the location of a rebel hideout."

"Is it destroyed?"

"Yes, with Skarr's assistance."

"Good, General Skarr report."

"I destroyed that rebel base Squilliam mentioned with very few casualties."

"Were there any rebel survivors?"

Skarr hesitated and did not know how to answer but finally said "No."

"Good, Colonel Merchant report."

Merchant reported with a laugh, "I gathered a lot of weapons and more allies for our cause."

"Excellent! General Plasmius report."

"I destroyed a base disguised as a store," came the harsh voice of Vladimir Plasmius

"Good. Colonel Shatner report."

William Shatner, talking in his manner (first word slow, then the rest fast), while caressing his mysterious skull ring with a_ T.T._ on it, relayed, "I...destroyed more of our super-powered enemies that had gathered."

"Great. Many more of our enemies have been crushed thanks to you. Let's get back to the Capital. Oh and report the deaths of two more individuals caught stealing Loyalist secrets. Call it an accident. And Skarr, you and I are going to head over to our special 'mission'."

They all said, "Yes sir!"

After the holograms disappeared, Grievous sighed to himself and pondered, 'Do I really like killing as much as my men...as well as myself believe I do?'

Sandy and Timmy kept moving along towards the General's location. When they got to the building they knocked on the door and a voice came from behind it.

"What's the password?"

Sandy said annoyed, "Sheen shut up and open the door."

"Alright but you can never be to careful nowadays," Sheen replied, opening the door for them both.

"That's a great way to get us discovered anyway idiot."

A voice from inside said, "Is that Sandy, mon?"

Sheen replied, "Yes General."

When Timmy entered the room he saw several others in the room. Beside Sheen there was a kid with a football shaped head, an incredibly stupid looking kid next to a girl who looked like she was evil, there also was a kid that looked smart with a weird black hat on his head. The person who spoke was a tall, dark slender figure who was a skeleton.

The Grim Reaper, General of the rebellion, questioned, "What happened to Tracey?"

Sandy replied, "He was killed along with the rest of my men, Grim. Private Turner's all I got left."

Grim asked, "You were attacked?"

"By Skarr."

"So it seems that the Loyalists are getting more and more hectic with their tactics."

"Great," sighed Timmy.

"Anyway, if this is all that's coming then we might as well get started."

He pulled out a piece of paper and told the rest.

"I received this note from Numbuh 1 saying that we are to meet up with him and his men after meeting up with Coop."

The football headed kid said, "Wasn't Coop's robot badly damaged in a battle?"

Grim answered him, "Yes Colonel Arnold, but he has repaired it and it is nearly done according to him mon."

The smart kid spoke next, "Also General, many of our super powered allies are dead. Our biggest supporters, Adult Swim, have also seen many casualties. Many of the more powerful animes were destroyed right away. The only group left is the InuYasha group who is coming to our aid."

"Very good Colonel Edd, I happen to know them personally."

Timmy asked, "How did you know them personally?"

"Someone died everyday with them around; I always was meeting up with them, mon. Plus I have another friend who is with them. I wonder if they still speak Japanese."

The stupid kid yelled, "DESTROY US ALL!"

"Oh shut up," replied the evil-looking girl.

Sighing, Grim introduced them by stating, "This is Billy and Mandy; I hate them."

Sandy said, " I think we should get going to Coop's now and stop wasting time!"

Sheen added, "I agree with the squirrel thing!"

"Then let's-." At that, Grim paused and looked towards the door. He motioned to Sheen who went over to the door.

Sheen opened the slide and asked the figures on the other side, "What's the password!"

The door then was kicked in, the door falling on Sheen, killing him instantly.

Grim then yelled to the others, "Everyone follow me!"

Most complied with the command but in the confusion, Arnold found himself the last to leave. Before Arnold could make it, however, Grievous came in the room, grabbed him by the throat, and started to choke the life out of him.

He asked, "Where are the leaders?"

Due to being choked, Arnold barely managed to speak out, "There-are-no-others."

"Then why was there a stooge at the door who wanted a password?!" Grievous crossly said.

Arnold coughed a few times and then mustered up enough energy to spit in Grievous' face. Grievous responded to this by throwing Arnold into a nearby wooden cabinet that killed him instantly.

"Skarr! Tear this place apart until you find those plans, and bring me any prisoners, I want them alive!" Grievous ordered. After that, he left the room to avoid being seen by Skarr and the others. He then sighed and continued pondering the same thought as before.

The others, by that time, were long gone and heading to Coop's location. After thirty minutes of tense travel, they made it to Coop's place and met him on his front lawn, with brown, dead grass.

"This is a little smaller a group then I expected."

Grim said, "We would have been bigger if Grievous wouldn't have killed Sheen and Arnold."

"Where are Jamie and Kiva?" Sandy asked, also knowing all of them.

"They are outside repairing Megas."

Sandy whispered to Timmy, "Megas is Coop's robot."

Edd asked, "Any news?"

Coop replied, "None, we haven't done shit to anything lately."

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard as Coop cried out in a loud voice, "OH GOD NO!"

Everyone rushed to the backyard where Jamie and Kiva were, but Megas was in pieces.

Coop asked Jamie, "Where is my robot!"

Jamie said, "It was just bombed as we were done working on it."

"Bombed?! From what?! The Loyalists hardly have any aircraft left!" yelled Coop angrily.

"I don't think it came from the air...it seemed to come from the ground," Jamie replied.

"I think we lost the war," Kiva added sadly.

Sandy said, "Don't give up hope!"

"We can still win! Once that InuYasha group or whatever gets here they can-," Timmy replied encouragingly.

"Help you surrender! Heh, heh, heh!" a mysterious voice finished. The rebels raised their weapons and spied the ominous figure of Colonel Merchant approaching from nowhere with an expended rocket launcher in his hand.

Grim, seeing no one around him, asked, "Well, Well, Well, mon, if it isn't Merchant come to kill us and all by yourself too?"

"Not exactly, I got something to help me that Alex ordered to be created," he replied. Then, he yelled out, "Storm Droids ATTACK!"

Instantly, a hybrid mixture of Storm Troopers and Battle Droids marched forward and gather along either side of Merchant.

Not wasting time, Grim ordered, "Attack!"

Before anyone could do anything however, the Storm Droids fired their blasters and Kiva, Sandy, Jamie, and Coop were on the ground. Sandy got up, only scratched, Kiva had been blasted in the leg twice but was still okay, Jamie and Coop however, were dead.

Kiva winced in pain and asked, "What the hell was that!"

"A blaster, our Droid's new weapons, you like them you little traitor?" Merchant replied.

Timmy said, "You'll pay for what you've done!"

He whispered to his pink and green medals, "I wish-"

Grim wondered what he was doing as the rebels began to back away, "What are you doing Private?"

"Uh, nothing General."

The Droids continued to blast away at the rebels. Billy, threw a pin instead of the grenade and killed himself and Mandy in the resounding explosion.

Grim viewed the explosion and, with exuberant happiness, yelled out "YES! I AM FREE!"

"Now isn't the time General!" Sandy yelled, helping move Kiva backwards. Soon, they had moved back near a close-by bunker and gathered around there.

"We're never going to get out of here!" the worry-wort Edd proclaimed.

Kiva, though wounded, still said, "Yes we can! This is a tunnel that leads to another safe-house."

"We will take that passageway then, mon come on!" Grim ordered as he opened the door to go into the tunnel.

"No," the voice of Sandy calmly said.

Edd was flabbergasted, "NO? What do you mean NO we're gonna get killed!"

"They could follow us."

"Oh yes, that's right," Grim replied.

"I'll stay here and make sure they don't use the passageway."

Timmy, seeing the deaths of too many of his friends this day, yelled out, "NO Colonel Sandy! YOU CAN'T!"

"I have to Private, well actually now considering our sector's traditions I guess you are now Colonel of Sector C."

"I won't leave you Sandy!" Timmy yelled, a tear streaming down his face.

Sandy, holding back tears, defiantly ordered, "YES you will! That is an order _COLONEL!" _

Looking at his friend one last time, he decided to give up on arguing with her and bade her good-bye. Together he, Grim, Kiva, and Edd went into the tunnel and closed the door.

Sandy heard the door close and then let the tears come down her face as she got her last grenade ready. She let two Storm Droids come up to her to kill her as she pulled the pin out of her final grenade with a defiant cry of "Eat this bolt-heads!".

The Droids, scared gearless, gave cries of "Uh oh." and "Roger, Roger."

The grenade exploded and took the bunker down with it. After that happened, several Loyalists that Sandy had wounded during her years of service, died as if their lives were one with hers.

Merchant, looking pleased, hit the button on his radio and reported to the others, "This is Colonel Merchant, reporting all dead no survivors. I repeat, all dead, no survivors, and I'm heading back to the Capital now, over and out"

End of Episode 1

Character Analysis: (This is a section at the end of each episode to reveal a little more about the characters even if they are now dead)

Private/Colonel Timmy Turner: Born in Dimmsdale but forced to leave after the Two-Day War when his parents were killed. His four friends, Chester, AJ, Sanjay, and Elmer, were in his rebel sector. During a battle the five of them did a suicide maneuver to protect Sandy but all of his friends were killed leaving only him alive. He then proceeded to become the top Private and soon the only Private of Sector C because he refused promotion to remember his friends.

Colonel Sandy Cheeks (Deceased): Became Colonel of Sector C after the previous one was killed in battle. Had a special gun made that anyone she shot would have their lives depend on hers. If and when she died, they would die. The gun was destroyed when she made the ultimate sacrifice in Coop's bunker.

Major Tracey Sketchit (Deceased): Once a Pokémon watcher and artist, his dream was crushed when most Pokémon that existed were immediately wiped out by Alex. He then became a great fighter and joined up with Sector C. His actions were noted sometimes of being too drastic and too optimistic. Executed by Skarr.

The Lookout (Corporal) (Deceased): He became a Corporal and joined up with Sector C at its creation. He was the longest living member of Sector C until his death. He was noted for being the best lookout possible and he was missed after his death. Killed by Loyalists.

Mac (Deceased): A great undercover operative who was missed after his demise. Was looking up information about Alex at the time of his death. Killed by Grievous.

Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo (Deceased): Mac's imaginary friend who also was an undercover agent. Accompanied Mac on his last mission. Shot dead by a Loyalist.

General Grievous: Originally destroyed on Utapau, an alternate universe version of his body was recovered by The Master and Alex and reworked back to life. He now serves as his unofficial bodyguard. Uses the many lightsabers he has taken from dead Jedi as well as his versatile body in combat. If Alex were ever killed he would be next in line to take the throne. (Followed by Skarr, Plasmius, Merchant, Fancyson, 2x4, and Shatner.) His mind is now very conflicted over which side of the war to choose, his sense of good and evil now skewed after he was repaired.

General Reginald Skarr: Once worked for Hector Con Carne and then retired from villainy to gardening. Once the Great Bribing came, he was one of the easiest people to convince and soon became Grievous' Second in Command. He is known for his cruel and villainous deeds.

General Vladimir Plasmius: Also an evil villain who was easily convinced to Alex's side. Arch-villain of Danny Phantom and third in line to receive the throne.

Colonel Merchant: A villager of a small Spanish town that came under the Las Plagas incident, he lived in the Video Game Kingdom until joined up with Alex and the Loyalist. Merchant was a great weapons dealer in the Two-Day War.

Colonel Squilliam Fancyson: A rich and jerk octopus, who laughs at other people's pain. He lets most strong people do his work for him while he sits around. Although he can still fire a gun and defend himself if necessary.

Colonel Jonny 2x4: Once a small town kid who had no friends but a piece of wood, he became a deadly assassin working for Alex. His swimming skills led him to become the top swimmer of all Loyalists and head of all aquatic missions. Bribed over to the side of evil in the Great Bribing.

Colonel William Shatner (This version of Shatner has not been featured in any cartoons so he is not the same as the one from Futurama, Family Guy, etc): This Shatner's origins are relatively unknown but, he became one of the top Loyalists by his treacherous ways. He has destroyed several rebel bases almost single-handed.

Commander Alex: A tyrant whose sole purpose is to rule the world. He led his men on the campaign that started the Two-Day War and won. He used his cruel leadership to prevent any citizens from leading decent lives unless they worship him. His vicious temper also is a well-known factor about him. Blue eyes, shiny black hair, and the big scar on his face are his distinguishing characteristics.

Private Sheen Estevez (Deceased): A hyper-active soldier who made many mistakes but still got the job done. Colonel Arnold trusted in him so that is why he brought him to Grim's meeting. Sadly his actions brought about both of their deaths. Crushed by a door.

Colonel Arnold (Deceased): A well planned Colonel who attending Grim's meeting but met his demise by Grievous' hands when he was thrown into a cabinet.

General Grim (The Grim Reaper): One of the highest ranking rebellion members, Grim is the most recognized and remembered. Even before becoming General he led many troops on many victories and even survived the Two-Day War. Rising through the ranks over the years of Civil War has led him to this current position. Rebel forces are suggested to follow Grim's orders, no matter the cost.

Colonel Edd: A smart planner and great soldier, he is one of the better forces at work in the war. His plans are almost as good as Grim's (and sometimes better, but Grim won't admit it).

Private Billy (Deceased): A stupid soldier who Grim brought along only because he had to. His actions brought about the deaths of him and Mandy and oddly enough, no one really missed them. Killed himself with a grenade.

Private Mandy (Deceased): An evil but smart girl who sided with the good at the time of the Two-Day War. She hung around with Billy and was co-owner of Grim until her death. Billy brought about her death as well as his own. Killed by Billy's grenade.

Coop Cooplowski (Deceased): Owner of the robot Megas and a skilled pilot. He and Megas won many battles until Megas was damaged in a battle. He was killed during the Battle of the Storm Droids. Shot by Storm Droids.

Jamie (Deceased): Friend and sidekick of Coop, he was right alongside him for many of the battles and died with him at the Battle of the Storm Droids. Shot by Storm Droids.

Kiva Andrew (Ex-Commander): Originally joined the side of evil but once her Commander rank was taken away she joined the rebels in fighting against Alex. She lost both of her friends after Megas was destroyed and joined the other three rebels going down the tunnel to another safe house.

Storm Droids (Some destroyed but most functioning): Alex got plans from The Master of Storm Troopers and Battle Droids and mixed them together. Mostly stupid but they are quite accurate and have somewhat better aim then their original two components.

Ending note: This is DEFIANTLY not the original story but my revised and re-edited one. And some of you will wonder where Cosmo and Wanda's bios are but they will be in the next one. See you in part 2.


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any off these characters except the ones I make up

**REVISION: DIDN'T FIX AS MANY THINGS AS CHAPTER 1 BUT ADDED A FEW NEW DETAILS. **

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 2: The War Continues**_

_**After a disappointing loss against COLONEL MERCHANT, TIMMY TURNER, THE GRIM REAPER, EDD, and KIVA**_ _**made their way to another safe-house. The Loyalists now had the STORM DROIDS as a powerful weapon against the rebels. Unbeknownst to our heroes, COMMANDER ALEX had called on some other help against the rebels. The four living rebels also were looking for plans to bring an end to this madness...**_

The four heroes continued into the tunnel. Timmy and Edd were carrying Kiva since she was still injured from the battle. Timmy thought their enemies over in his head, Commander Alex and General Grievous, but also Grievous's men, General Skarr, Jonny 2x4, Vlad Plasmius, Squilliam Fancyson, William Shatner, and Merchant. He also thought of the group of rebels that was to join them soon, the Inuyasha group.

"It's not much farther until we reach daylight," said Kiva.

Edd then complained, "Good, cause I'm getting tired."

Grim then told him, "Oh shut up, mon."

"Yes General."

They continued to go down the tunnel until they reached a ladder. Grim climbed up and cautiously peeked through the top. Once he saw the coast was clear, he motioned them to come up. Timmy and Edd helped Kiva up before going up themselves. When they all had gotten up, they moved around the house to see if it was clear of any Loyalists. First, Timmy and Edd put Kiva on a chair in a room. They wanted to talk with Grim but they turned around to see many other figures in the room. Timmy was going to shoot but Edd stopped him because the figures were actually rebels. Edd introduced Timmy to his friends Ed and Eddy, Numbuhs 1-5, Aang, Katara, Sokka, SpongeBob, Squidward, Patrick, and Mr. Krabs.

Grim then reappeared out of nowhere and said, "We wondered whether this place had been taken over."

Numbuh 1 stood out with Grim, shook his hand, and asked, "Where are the others?"

"They didn't make it."

Everyone's hopes dropped when they were told of Megas' destruction.

Numbuh 1 asked, "Well if no one was killed in the explosion then how did they die?"

"Colonel Turner's men were all killed except for him and Colonel Cheeks, mon."

Edd then continued, "Arnold and Sheen were killed when our little meeting got raided."

Dropping the current conversation, Grim told Nigel of more important matters, "Alex now has some new "friends", they were called Storm Droids."

Squidward asked, "Storm Droids? Are you sure?"

"Positive, mon, they were something mixed from the human world. I'm sure of it."

"What makes you say that?"

"They were mixed between controllable droids and great commandos."

"Why mix them then?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"The droids alone were too stupid and the commandos might not follow orders or cause an uprising or were bad shots or something. So, they mix the two of them to have great fighters that will obey orders, mon." Grim concluded. He would let the other rebels figure that one out.

SpongeBob then asked, "Did Sandy make it?"

Timmy said, "No, I'm afraid she didn't."

SpongeBob then heartbroken sighed and told him, "She would have wanted it this way, taking some of the enemy with her."

"So with Megas out of commission for good, you still want to go ahead with the plan?" Numbuh 1 asked.

"Yes mon," Grim replied, "when the Inuyasha group gets here, we will strike."

Squidward then moved up to Grim and shook his hand.

"Lieutenant Squidward Tentacles at your service sir."

"Lieutenant? I didn't know there was one among these grunts."

"I don't really care about the rank since I don't like orders that much, but now since I've revealed myself I may as well give one order."

He approached the rebel line and said "ATTENTION!"

"Every soldier will give name and rank to the General, that's an order!"

SpongeBob was first, "SquarePants, SpongeBob Private First Class!"

Then Mr. Krabs, "Krabs, Eugene H. Major!"

Then Numbuh 2, "Gilligan Jr. Hoagie P. Private First Class!"

Then Numbuh 3, "Sanban, Kuki Private!"

Numbuh 4, "Um Beetles, Wallaby Private!"

Numbuh 5, "Lincoln, Abigail Private!"

Eddy, "Eddy Colonel!"

Ed, "Uh, buttered toast! Oh uh Ed Colonel."

Patrick, "I DIDN'T KNOW THERE WAS GONNA BE A TEST! NOT AGAIN!" he then started hyperventilating.

Squidward was annoyed, "Patrick just tell him your name and rank!"

"Oh uuhhhhhhhh 24!"

Squidward then sighed and said, "Patrick Star, Private."

"The last three I'm not gonna ask because I have too much of a headache, mon."

"Fine, because they don't have ranks anyway."

"What?"

"Yep Sokka, Aang, and Katara don't have ranks because they aren't with our resistance."

"Huh?"

"They don't have ranks in order to do espionage for us."

Katara nodded and continued for him, "We have clearance for several Loyalist outposts and buildings."

Grim smiled and said, "That will help out a lot in the long run."

Squidward then said to Kiva, "Katara will doctor your wound as best she can."

Aang and Sokka helped Kiva up as the four went into a supply room close-by to help bandage her.

Numbuh 1 then told Grim, "Mac and Bloo were sent on a mission to find out another way into Alex's fortress if we don't make it in."

"And?" Grim asked.

"No reply, we think they may have been killed."

"Just great mon! Ok, radio all rebels about these Storm Droid robots and we will need supplies, ammo, and food."

"Right General."

Meanwhile in Alex's fortress, Grievous was in Alex's office telling him about Merchant's victory.

"The new droids fought well and we killed them all with few casualties."

Alex turned around in his chair and showed his face to Grievous. He was 5 foot 8 inches tall, weighed 138 pounds, and had a scar on the left side of his face that started at the left side of his forehead and created a crescent moon shape. The scar went all the way down to the left side of his mouth. His black hair was so shiny that other people's eyes usually focused on it and not his scar. His blue eyes seemed to hide his blood-red temper.

"Good, then they were a success," he said. He then tapped his finger on his windowsill as he asked, "Where was this rebel base?"

"At some garage, Merchant said he took out a big target near the basement with a rocket," replied Grievous

Alex then was more alert, "A big target?"

"Some big robot or something."

Alex could not contain his ferocity as he yelled, "A ROBOT!"

"What's wrong sir?"

"Kiva told me about it when she worked for me, and she also said of a secret passage around there. Because of your incompetence, some rebels may have gotten away."

"INCOMPETENT?" It was now Grievous's turn to be cross.

At this Grievous ignited one of his lightsabers but held back on chopping Alex in half.

"Oh come now, General. What would The Master say if his star pupil was killed in office by his most trusted bodyguard?"

"I am NOT your bodyguard."

"Oh that's right, that IS what you will become if you fail me though." He then hit a button on a speaker system. "Turpa."

A few second later, a tall Android came in the room.

"Turpa here can replace you as General of my forces and you can take his job; being my bodyguard."

Turpa, having most of his humanoid appearance destroyed in the Two Day War, was thinking of what he could become.

Grievous thought, 'That stupid Android with the turban wouldn't be so powerful if he didn't have that weapon to deflect lightsabers.'

All that had remained of the human outer shell of Turpa was his turban. Since his voice circuits were melted as well, he remained mute and became Alex's bodyguard with a powerful staff that could deflect lightsabers. It was based on weapons that Grievous' former MagnaGuards used but much more powerful, with the power to destroy lightsabers if used correctly.

Alex continued his rant with a smug smile, "Is that what you want?"

Grievous gave into his superior with a feeble, "No, Alex." He then thought to himself, 'Why did The Master put such a dick as Supreme Overlord?'

Alex then push his intercom button again. This time he said, "Get me Snah and Corpla."

Two men then came in a short while later and both back flipped into the room. Both looked identical in every way: black hair, black suits, blue eyes.

The one called Snah then said, "We are here and ready to serve you Alex."

Alex then spoke to Grievous, "Magnificent, aren't they? They were trained by Calamitous and Turpa. The best ninja star throwers of both worlds."

Grievous noticed they were wearing the same rings as Alex, Turpa, Shatner, and The Master wore. They were all part of the same organization, led by the mysterious hooded Master Grievous had met only a few times.

"WELL!?"

He replied a meek, "Yes Alex, but why are you showing them to me? I already know about them, most of my men do."

"No doubt you're completely furious at me so I'm showing something that will hopefully make you feel a little better. Death pleases you as it does me, does it not?"

Grievous replied hesitantly with, "Yes definitely."

"So before I continue speaking to you let me try to calm you down a little then build up your rage for the rebels. Snah? Corpla? You know what to do."

Both Snah and Corpla moved over to two consoles close by. They began pressing buttons on their respective consoles and suddenly, a hatch opened up with a ladder and they both climbed down. The hatch then closed and locked after they both went in.

Alex then said, "Let's gather around the TV and watch."

Alex, Turpa, and Grievous watched the TV screen and saw that four other people were down in the area with Snah and Corpla.

Grievous was very curious to this and asked, "Where are they?"

Alex replied, "They are all in an underground maze, made specifically for Snah and Corpla. Most of the "Mazers" as we call them, are captured rebels who are of no further use to us. There is an exit to the maze that leads to the outside but no one has ever made it that far."

Grievous keenly developed interest, "Anything else I need to know?"

"There are many death traps down there as well as the three Elite Mazers: Kevin, Vicky, and Wilt. Three of the best with their weapons: tomahawks, a flamethrower, and a crossbow. They are extremely Loyalist and give Snah and Corpla a workout, as they seem to be unkillable. They sometimes let the other Mazers have weapons to make things more interesting."

Alex moved over to the console, "They have Kevin out I see, and three prisoners. They also have "Weapon Choice" and "Death Traps" activated."

Grievous asked another question as Alex moved back to the TV, "How do they get back in here?"

"Well once they kill one or sometimes several, depending on the mode, they are teleported back here. If there are any Mazers left they are also teleported back here."

He then pressed a button and said over a loudspeaker, "Begin the hunt."

The "Mazers" then picked weapons and split up. They were Kevin, Eustace (from Courage), Remy Buxaplenty and Coco. Eustace had chosen a shotgun and went down one path that he thought would be the right one. He turned to the right and saw light down the end of a passageway. He ran as fast as he could but then saw something move right in front of him. He fired a shot from the shotgun. Then he saw a glint of something _behind_ him and he fired another shot. Then he saw it in front of him again and he shot again. He continued this until the thing came so close he could touch it. He then saw that it was a target! A similar one was also behind him as well. He then turned around to see Corpla facing him. He brought up the shotgun and pulled the trigger only to find he had used up all the shells on the targets. He ran as fast as he could until he reached the light to see that it was a false wall. As he approached it, Corpla threw several ninja stars at him. They hit him on the sleeves and overall legs. He couldn't move as Corpla took out many ninja stars and threw them at Eustace who screamed until the stars hit him. Corpla then was teleported out of the maze and back into the office.

Grievous was impressed, "Amazing, even when he took out those last eight he didn't miss a single one."

Alex then said, "Isn't he something?"

"Where's Snah?" asked Corpla.

"Let's see", said Alex.

Coco had chosen another path than the rest and ran straight at what appeared to be daylight. As she moved closer though she saw it was a fake wall and went to turn back. She tripped over a rock and hit smack against the wall. When she hit it several stars hit her and stuck her to the wall like Eustace. Upside down, she heard some whirring noises and then knew what was coming. The false wall was a double trap. Connected to the wall were several mechanical saws that tore Coco apart.

Kevin chose a path he hadn't gone down before and was watching for traps. Just then Remy came along and started to follow him.

Kevin thought, 'ANOTHER one wanting to follow me, oh well, he'll soon be dead.'

As he thought Snah came out of nowhere and threw a star at the unsuspecting Kevin. He then saw it and ran up the wall to avoid it. The star then hit Remy and killed him.

Kevin then thought as he and Snah were teleported into the office, 'Oh I was right'.

Alex then said, "Excellent tactics by both of you. Kevin you may leave now."

Kevin bowed and walked out of the room.

Alex continued, "Now that your calmed a little Grievous, I will explain why I am furious at you. Thank you Snah and Corpla."

The two men also bowed and walked out of the room.

"Wasn't it _**I**_ who found you crappy, destroyed carcass on Utapau?! **WASN'T I**?! Now YOU threaten ME after it was ME who nursed YOU back to 110% health and fighting strength!." Grievous did not care to say that it was more The Master's intervention that revived him and not Alex's.

He then sighed and went on with another thought, "There are more rebels gathering, go dispose of them and MAKE SURE you kill them this time."

Grievous then bowed and left, once again angry.

Alex then spoke over the intercom, "Professor, please get in here"

The short body of Professor Calamitous came into the room and said, "You rang your excellence?"

"How soon until the new droids are ready?"

"With these plans you gave us, very soon. These 'Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers (Storm Trooper and Destroyer Droid hybrids)' should be fully ready in two days time."

"Good."

"Might I ask where you got these blueprints and diagrams of these droids?"

Alex quickly tried to end the subject by saying, "From my sources. Now go."

"Yes your excellence."

He bowed as he leaved the room.

Alex then spoke to the silent Turpa, "Send a message to Agent S with that one group of rebels with the dog boy and the archer girl. Tell him to not attack until I give signal. Oh and when Baraka and his Tarkatan Horde get here from the Video Game Kingdom, send him in my office."

Turpa left the room without bowing and Alex said to himself out loud, "This will be our finest hour."

He then looked at his ring. It was in the shape of a skull with a _T.T. _in the eye sockets. As he began to laugh Turpa, Shatner, Snah, Corpla, and two others all looked at their same rings.

Farther away The Master himself took out a box with ten spots in it. He drew his ring out of its spot and quietly said, "You will live on forever Compa" as he brought his fingers around one of the remaining two rings. He then looked at the last ring, "And that YOU may one day join us." He then drank some champagne from his private stock.

As Grim and the others were gathering supplies Timmy moved away from the group to talk privately with Cosmo and Wanda, disguised as fake medals on his shirt.

"Guys can't I wish that this war was over?"

Wanda spoke and said, "Most of our magic has been destroyed since Alex took over, I've told you this many times. If we changed back into our fairy forms, we couldn't change back for cover."

"Why can't people see you if you can't fly or do magic?" asked Timmy.

"Because Da Rules still stand even if our magic does not."

Timmy then asked another question, "If most of Fairy World has been destroyed and hardly any fairies are left then why not forgo the rules?"

"Jorgen is still around and may take us away."

Timmy then sighed and said, "If Jorgen has the ability to teleport, why doesn't he help us?"

"Last I talked with him, he was mourning the death of his beloved Tooth Fairy and was only going to leave his house to take fairies away that disobey the rules."

"What about to go get pudding or corn?" asked Cosmo.

"For nothing," said Wanda who usually didn't put up with Cosmo's stupidity.

"We need to find a way to beat Grievous' weapons-those light sticks," Timmy said.

Cosmo said, "Lightsabers are weapons of Jedi Knights, most of them in the human world are gone and there is a rumor that soon cartoons are Jedi Knights."

Wanda and Timmy were impressed and shocked at the same time.

Wanda asked, "Where did you hear THAT from Cosmo?"

"Hear what?"

Wanda sighed and said, "Never mind."

Then someone from behind them said, "I knew fairy godparents existed!"

Timmy turned around and saw Grim facing him.

Timmy said, "Sir, this isn't what it looks like."

"Sure it does mon. Their magic can help us out."

"That's not what I mean."

A booming voice then called out, "**COSMO AND WANDA!" **

Wanda gasped and yelled, "It's Jorgen!"

Jorgen then poofed in with 30 fairies, all with weapons of sorts.

Jorgen said, "I have used up all the rest of my magic to get here. General Grim, I am General Jorgen Von Strangle. I have found all remaining fairies and have brought them here to fight for this cause."

He then turned to Timmy, "Cosmo and Wanda, you may come out now."

Cosmo and Wanda used up the last of their magic to turn back into their fairy forms.

Jorgen continued, "Because of this Alex and his men, some device they have made slowly destroyed the Big Wand and slowly drained the magic. I have decided the rules can be forgotten if none are left to follow them."

Cosmo saw that his mother, Mama Cosma, was part of the troops and he went over and hugged her.

"Mama! Your alive!"

"Oh it's so nice to see that your safe my little Cosmo."

Likewise Wanda saw her father, Big Daddy, in the troops.

They also found that Juandissimo Magnifico and Binky had managed to survive. The other 26 fairies they did not know or had only seen them once or twice.

Grim finally spoke and declared, "Now that everyone has caught up, let's see if we can tell you guys the plan and introduce you to everyone else."

Grim led Jorgen and his men into the base, introduced them to everyone else, and caught them up on the plan. Then, everyone gathered in a hall for the new plan about how to defeat Alex.

Grim quieted everyone down and said, "Now that we are all here let us let Colonel Edd explain the plan. Colonel, if you would mon?"

Edd then turned on a holographic diagram showing Alex's palace. "If we were to create a diversion so to draw troops away, a small strike force can enter Alex's main office, located here," he pointed to a small object on the diagram "then we could kill him and retake the Capital and stand a better chance against the remainder of the Loyalists."

Grim then took over, "Once the Inuyasha group gets here, we can put this plan into action."

Numbuh 2 then questioned, "What of the rumors saying that there are cartoon Jedi Knights?"

Edd said, "From what we have gathered, it is untrue. We have to put all our hope in ourselves, not some fantasy."

"That's not true," someone said.

"I happen to be a Jedi Kni-well I'm still a Padawan but oh well," the voice was coming from Cosmo!

Edd, believing this to be false, asked, "Do you have any proof?"

"Yes." He then picked up a stone and threw it at an unsuspecting Squidward. Squidward, without thinking, drew his green lightsaber and cut the rock in half.

He looked at the gasping crowd and said, "Oh crap."

Grim then wondered, "Why didn't you tell us before Lieutenant?"

Mama Cosma then said, "We weren't supposed to reveal ourselves until the time was right." She drew a blue lightsaber.

Juandissimo then added, "We are looking for the one who is supposed to help us win the war." He drew a purple lightsaber.

Wanda asked, "Why purple?"

"The ladies love purple."

Squidward said, "This war was predicted long ago and according to prophecy, 'a Jedi hero will emerge and smite the evil from this land'. But so far, we have found none, hopefully he or she has not been killed."

Krabs and Spongebob then came running into the front.

Spongebob said, "The Loyalists, General, they found us."

Krabs said, "Spongebob and I took out several droids in a scouting party but one got away."

Grim then yelled, "Everyone grab everything you can and run like hell." He then spoke to Edd, "We may not survive this mon." He then spoke to Squidward, "We'll talk about this later Lieutenant."

Across the way a pair of binoculars was spying on the base. A smirk went across Colonel 2x4's lips as he said, "Well, Merchant may have failed to kill all of them, but we won't will we Shatner?"

Shatner then said in his way, "No...we shall not."

"Come on Plank, let's get them!"

"Why do...you keep that piece of wood around?"

"Because I feel like it, now let's do this!" Jonny said as he pulled out a spear gun, his weapon of choice, and began walking towards the base. "It's great to be back!"

At the Capital, Alex was talking to Skarr and Merchant. "Grievous and the others are taking care of the problem YOU failed to get rid of Colonel. And YOU General, should have killed ALL the rebels at that one base."

Merchant yelled, "It was Skarr's fault! He could have killed every rebel! But he let the commanding officer go with that Timmy kid."

"Timmy?" Alex asked softly. He then remembered back to a conversation he had with The Master.

The Master had specifically told him after Snah and Corpla had killed his other friends, "Watch this Timmy Turner with great interest. Make sure he is eliminated."

Alex was brought back to present day when Skarr replied, "They may not have even been the same rebels! I say it is YOUR fault."

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!" He then pressed a button on the intercom system, "Droid Commander 1138 please step into my office."

A little while later, a Storm Droid Commander stepped into the office. "You requested me sir?"

"Yes I have. Please stand here."

He then spoke to Skarr and Merchant again, "Skarr you may leave as I am too furious with Merchant to even think about you."

Skarr bowed and then left the office.

"And as for YOU! You know the price of failure." As Alex was speaking this, Turpa appeared in the office with a blaster.

Merchant was content with his fate and said, "Yes Alex." He then closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He heard a shot from the blaster behind him and then opened his eyes to see the droid commander on the floor in front of him, destroyed.

Alex then spoke again, "It was HIS troops that were in the battle, its his fault." He then turned to Turpa, "Go tell his droids they are to diverge into Commander's 1137 and 1139's droids."

Turpa then left Merchant and Alex alone. Snah then came into the room to replace him. "You called for me my lord?"

"Yes I did, I want you and Merchant to go to a safe-house on the other side of town. I have succeeded in teleporting some help from the human world. Perhaps you are familiar with the James Bond movies I showed you Merchant?"

"Yes I am."

"I have teleported Erich Kriegler, Stamper, Necros, Braun, Perez, Scarpine, Dr. Carl Mortner, Vladimir Popov, Morzeny, Vargas, and Grunther to the safe-house. They will be either assisting in security or as developers for new technology. Go with Snah. The password to get in is welcome. Oh and if you annoy me with that stupid password I will have you killed faster than you can say 'Stranger'".

"Should we get them all?" asked Snah, knowing that The Master had been the one to teleport the henchmen, not really Alex.

"Yes but make sure you bring the one who is watching them too because he is the only one who can keep them in line." Alex, noticing they weren't moving, yelled, "What are you waiting for? GET GOING!"

With that, Snah and Merchant bowed and quickly left the room.

'How many times have I told Snah and Corpla they do not need to bow for me?' Alex thought.

The rebels had gathered everything and began to push out of Ritech Base as Shatner and 2x4 attacked with many Storm Droids.

Grim commanded, "ATTACK!"

The fight began as several droids were killed in the ensuing firefight. Aang and Katara used their bending skills to take out several more droids. The droids got revenge as they killed several fairies. Patrick accidentally ran out in the middle of the battle and was shot in the head.

Grim then said, "We have to split up and regroup somewhere."

Timmy yelled "Look out General!" as he shot a droid closing in.

Grim said, "SPLIT UP MEN!"

They all ran in different directions leaving the droids confused. The Droids began to follow them as soon as the shock had worn off. The KND, Sokka, Spongebob, Juandissimo, Cosmo, Mama Cosma, Squidward, and Krabs went one way. Aang, Katara, and about half of the fairies went another way. Jorgen, Timmy, Wanda, the Eds, Grim, and Kiva went a third way. Binky, Big Daddy, and the rest of the fairies went the last way. As the first group was running they heard a weird clicking noise. A second later, the four lightsabers ignited and Grievous himself flew onto the scene.

Squidward yelled, "GO MEN!" and the rest ran with the droids in pursuit.

Grievous laughed as he told them, "I knew you Jedi were not completely gone, not yet. It's been awhile since I've had a real challenge. Let's see if you can give it to me."

As the other rebels were running, Krabs was shot in the back and collapsed to the ground.

Spongebob said, "Mr. Krabs!"

Krabs then replied, "Go on me boy."

Spongebob said, "I won't leave you Mr. Krabs."

The rest of the group left them as Spongebob distracted the droids. He took out several droids before being impaled by a spear gun by Jonny. Krabs had died of his wounds beforehand though.

"Look Plank we got one!" there then was silence as Jonny crazily shouted, "Don't give me your back sass mister! Fine DIE THEN!" he then took out a chainsaw and chopped Plank up. "Time to report to the General."

The second group didn't fair as well. Droids surrounded them and fired. Aang and Katara used their bending skills to take out the front droids and then ran with a couple of fairies. All the rest were killed on the spot.

The third group had no droids following them at first but just as they stopped, a tree fell, crushing Kiva. The tree fell as a result from Shatner attempting to kill them but, misfired and hit the tree.

Grim said, "Get it off of her mon!"

Kiva replied, "No leave it. I'll act as a diversion."

Grim then said in return, "Don't let them take you alive." as he handed her a small tablet.

The rest all ran as Shatner came onto the path.

"My...aim was right but...my target was wrong. You will...go quietly with us and tell us all you know."

"Never" She showed him the tablet in her mouth and then bit it open. A foam formed at her mouth and she was dead.

'Cyanide,' thought Shatner as he walked back to report to Grievous.

The fourth group was decimated apart from Big Daddy, Binky, and 8 other fairies who had managed to get past the droids. In a clearing, the rebels gathered together. Sokka told Grim about the Jedi fighting Grievous while they waited patiently.

Meanwhile Grievous continued to battle with the four Jedi. Using more superb fighting skills, he sliced Juandissimo across the chest and killed him. He then attempted to kill Cosmo but Mama Cosma intervened.

"RUN!" she commanded.

"Not without you Mama!"

"Do as your told!"

"Yes Mama."

He ran away as Squidward and Cosma fought with Grievous.

Cosma then whispered to Squidward, "Go find the one of the prophecy."

"I will."

He then ran for it without looking back. As he was running he heard a scream. He ran all the way until he caught up with the others.

Grievous, victorious, took and added two more lightsabers to his growing collection as he went back to see how his troops did, still pondering if he was on the right side in the war.

Grim spoke to the remaining rebels, "Well what do we do now people?"

Jorgen said, "Out of the 30 fairies I brought only about half remain."

Edd said, "We should try to meet up with the other rebels."

A voice from behind them then spoke, "Good, then you can all die together."

They turned around to see a shadowy figure with guns pointed at them.

End of Episode 2

Character Analysis: (I will only put characters that are introduced or have been killed)

Colonel "Numbuh 1" Nigel Uno: Leader of Sector V in the Kids Next Door, now a great military leader in the war. Known for always wanting to get the mission done.

Lieutenant Squidward Tentacles: High ranking member of the war and Jedi Master, he wields a green lightsaber. Known for his grouchiness. Excellent fighter but not as skilled as Grievous.

Private First Class SpongeBob SquarePants (Deceased): Silly sponge who got him and his friends involved in the war while they wanted to migrate to the Video Game Kingdom. He was killed in the Battle of Ritech Base by Colonel 2 x 4

Major Eugene H. Krabs (Deceased): Squidward's former boss who was a cheap tightwad when it came to money. Lost his daughter Pearl to Loyalists. Greatly missed by peers. Killed by Droids.

Private First Class "Numbuh 2" Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr.: Great at building gadgets and collecting weapons and KND member. Lost his mother and grandmother to the Great Lynching.

Private "Numbuh 3" Kuki Sanban: Girl who used to love everything but was heartbroken when her Rainbow Monkey collection was destroyed by a bomb. She then went insane and became a great fighter, if somewhat disturbed. Love interest of Numbuh 4.

Private "Numbuh 4" Wallaby Beetles: Boy who is generally rough when it comes to fighting but dumb when it comes to planning. He is generally used as the heavy weapons guy. Secretly loves Numbuh 3.

Private "Numbuh 5" Abigail Lincoln: Girl who was part of the KND. She is the calm soldier who never loses her cool. Useful for gadgets and last minute plans.

Colonel Eddy: Friend of Edd who worked his way up the ranks by being a con artist. He loves his money more than life itself. On the whole however he is a good soldier.

Colonel Ed: Friend of Edd and Eddy who was bought up the ranks by Eddy. Ed is incredibly stupid but somehow always manages to live even in the most one-sided battles.

Private Patrick Star (Deceased): Another stupid person who was friends with SpongeBob. The first named casualty of the Battle of Ritech Base.

Aang: Spy for the rebels. The last Airbender on the planet. Friends with Katara and Sokka.

Katara: Spy for the rebels. A skilled Waterbender. Sokka is her brother.

Sokka: Spy for the rebels. A great fighter but not a bender, much to his dismay.

Turpa: An Android who is Alex's bodyguard. Most of human likeness and voice box destroyed in the Two Day War. Only thing recognizable left is his turban.

Snah: Ninja star thrower trained by Calamitous and Turpa and Compa (though mostly the latter two). Identical twin is Corpla. They never miss their intended targets.

Corpla: Ninja star thrower trained by Calamitous and Turpa and Compa (though mostly the latter two). Identical twin is Snah. They never miss their intended targets.

Kevin: Once from the same cul-de-sac that the Eds were from but turned Loyalist. He is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapons are tomahawks.

Wilt: Turned Loyalist in The Great Bribing. He was granted metal appendages to replace those he lost. He is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapon is a special crossbow.

Vicky: Loyalist who was once Timmy's evil babysitter. She is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapon is a flamethrower.

Eustace (Deceased): Old farmer turned rebel who was captured while conducting espionage. He was put in the maze and executed viciously by Corpla.

Coco (Deceased): Imaginary friend who was a bird that was captured for not paying taxes. Was put in the maze and with help from Snah, was torn apart by saw blades.

Remy Buxaplenty (Deceased): Adversary of Timmy who was captured for not paying taxes. Was put in the maze and killed by Snah.

Professor Finbarr Calamitous: Loyalist scientist who was responsible for training Snah and Corpla and making the droids.

Destroyer Troopers: A Storm Trooper/Destroyer Droid hybrid yet to be used in the field. Their accuracy is deadly.

The Master: The one behind the Great Bribing and many other events. TRUE leader of the Loyalists. Keeper of the rings. The only Loyalists that know he exists are Alex, Turpa, Shatner, Snah, Corpla, and two others with rings. Grievous was introduced to him by Alex but he has not seen him without his hood.

Wanda: Fairy godparent to Timmy, considered a nag by her husband Cosmo and Timmy. Smarter than her husband.

Cosmo: Fairy godparent to Timmy, a major idiot but still is a Jedi. Padawan learner under his mother but never moved up due to stupidity. Uses a green lightsaber in combat.

General Jorgen Von Strangle: Fairy drill instructor, follows Da Rules very carefully. Very strong and muscular. Since losing his wife, the Tooth Fairy, he was driven mad until his friend/punching bag Binky told him of the war. He finally was convinced back into sanity and brought all remaining fairies to the cause.

Mama Cosma (Deceased): Mother to Cosmo, and she never wants anything bad to happen to her son. She still protested that he shouldn't be married to Wanda. Was a Jedi Knight and used a blue lightsaber. Was killed by Grievous.

Big Daddy: Father to Wanda, garbage master/gangster of Fairy World. Now he is Jorgen's right hand man.

Juandissimo Magnifico (Deceased): Ex-boyfriend of Wanda. Jedi Knight that used a Purple lightsaber in combat. Easily killed by Grievous.

Binky: Friend of Jorgen. He was the one who drove Jorgen back to sanity.

Fairies (Some Deceased, excluding Big Daddy and Binky only 10 are left): Magical creatures that lost magic. They are now soldiers in the war but most of them were killed in the Battle of Ritech Base.

Plank (um Deceased I guess): A piece of wood used by Jonny since he had no friends. Said that Jonny should do good instead of evil. He was chopped up by a chainsaw.

Commander 1138 (Deceased): Storm Droid Commander blamed for the rebel's escape. Shot by Turpa.

Kiva Andrew (Ex-Commander/Deceased): Once joined the side of evil but once her Commander rank was taken away she joined the rebels in fighting against Alex. She lost both of her friends after Megas was destroyed and took a cyanide tablet after being crushed by a tree.


	3. Episode 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up and myself

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 3: Help Arrives**_

_**TIMMY TURNER and several other rebels have once again been beaten by GENERAL GRIEVOUS and his henchmen. COMMANDER ALEX and THE MASTER plot unbeknownst to our heroes. Several people have been revealed to be Jedi Knights including SQUIDWARD TENTACLES. The rebels, however, are being held up by a mysterious figure ...**_

The mysterious person prepared to fire his guns at several people but someone from behind him yelled, "Stop Felix!"

The group of rebels then saw two people coming down the path. The one who had spoken was leading, a black-haired Japanese girl dressed in traditional Japanese school clothes. She looked about 15 or 16. The other one had silver hair and looked like a dog. He was dressed in a kimono and also looked 15 or 16. The one called Felix had brown hair, a black trench coat, and black boots. He looked about 17 or 18.

Grim spoke to the two of them, "Ah Kagome and InuYasha, glad to see you all made it here okay. Last time we met you only spoke Japanese."

"Yes, you learn a lot over the years," said Kagome.

"But it's only been a few months, child."

"And what a few months it has been," said the man called Felix.

Grim then asked him, "You taught them as I instructed you to then?"

"Every last word, letter, and punctuation."

"Good, mon. Who is all here?"

"We managed to gather everyone that we could. Most of the anime block in Adult Swim has been destroyed. Quahog and New New York still stand but everywhere else is either under Loyalist command or uninhabitable."

Kagome said, "We brought most of our friends and relations but we had to send most of our troops to other locations around the city."

Felix continued, "Whats more, is that we lost several powerful allies when we were attacked."

InuYasha took over, "Some weirdo, dressed in black, with these blades that appeared to come out of his forearms attacked us. He also came with those droid things that we were radioed about."

Grim thought, 'No, he couldn't be Tarkatan, mon.'

He then said, "Well, I wonder how he found you guys."

Kagome said, "We figured that the only way they could have found us was that their was a traitor in our ranks."

"Well did you find the said traitor?" asked Edd.

"No," said Felix, "But hopefully he or she was either accidentally killed in the ambush or was with one of the other groups we sent along."

"Why are you guys out here anyway?" asked Jorgen.

InuYasha replied, "We heard a noise and came to investigate."

"I think we should get back to the camp." said Felix.

Edd then inquired, "You have a camp?"

Kagome then said, "Well not like a training camp, but it is our base for the time being. Follow us, we'll show you."

The group of rebels followed Felix, Kagome, and InuYasha to the camp down the road. Along the way, InuYasha and Kagome got into a fight and started arguing over something. Since he was near the back of the troops, Timmy only heard the word "Sit" and then heard a big thump. He looked up to the front and saw that InuYasha was on the ground. He chuckled to himself as InuYasha got back up and, very embarrassed, continued walking towards the camp. When they finally came to it they saw that it indeed once had been a camp. The camp's sign was still intact that read 'Camp Kidney'. They made their way to the center where a moose was snoring away.

Felix kicked him and said, "Well go on Lumpus, time to wake everyone up."

Lumpus sounded a bugle and several cabin doors opened and more new faces came out.

Lumpus shouted to them, "Line up maggots, ladies, and scary demon and wolf guys!

After Grim introduced Jorgen, Edd, Timmy, and the rest of his rebels, Lumpus introduced his.

"Mostly Colonels eh Grimmy? Well all I have here is mostly Privates and PFCs."

He first pointed to a monkey giving a salute, "This is PFC Lazlo."

He then whispered to Grim, "I HATE him."

He then pointed to an elephant who was biting his nails, "This is PFC Raj."

Then to a rhinoceros looking scout, "This is Private Clam."

Then to three cats, "These are Privates um-I forget their names."

"It's Gordon, Waffle, and Mr. Blik," said the black cat.

"Yeah sure it is," said Lumpus, obviously ignoring him. He then continued by pointing to his slug assistant, "This is Staff Sergeant Slinkman, my assistant. And I am Sergeant Major Ex-Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus."

Timmy asked, "Ex-Scoutmaster? What did you do to get fired?"

"The war happened that's what."

Grim then pointed to about nine or ten individuals who Lumpus did not point out. "Who are those people mon?"

"Oh those are Felix's problem."

Felix then sighed and stood up and showed them what Adult Swim had to offer.

"Where we come from, there are no official ranks so don't be alarmed. You have been introduced to myself, Felix Rodriguez, Kagome Higurashi, and InuYasha, the half-demon."

He then pointed to a woman about with what looked like a giant boomerang on her back. "This is Sango with her powerful weapon, the Hiraikotsu."

Next he showed them a man who looked like he was a monk about 18, "And this lecherous monk is Miroku."

Miroku opened his mouth to speak but Felix stopped him, "And I'm sure only Grim would care to know that your Wind Tunnel is gone since Naraku's presumed death and/or disappearance."

He then showed them a little fox boy who appeared age 7, "This little tyke is Shippo, a demon-fox, capable of producing Fox Magic."

Then he showed them what appeared to be a little cat, "This is Sango's pet nekomata, a demon-cat, Kirara."

Kirara mewed and then as if on cue, she transformed into her saber-toothed tiger form with several "ooos" and "ahhs" from the on looking crowd.

Then he showed them what appeared to be the ground. Felix sighed and said, "Alright Myoga, you may do it just this once. With the key word being 'ONCE'."

A little flea jumped onto his index finger and began to suck blood. As it did, it grew it size until it was about an inch tall.

Felix continued, "This is our spy guy-er flea-demon, Myoga. Normally you won't see this one when danger is around."

Myoga was insulted at this (even though the statement was true) and jumped back into the line.

Felix then showed them a man about 19 with a mostly white kimono and long white hair, "This is InuYasha's half-brother Sesshomaru. His claim-to-fame is the Tenseiga, a sword that can bring the dead back to life."

Felix then whispered, "InuYasha and Sesshomaru do NOT get along. He was a hard one to convince but I finally got him to join."

Then he showed then an imp-like demon. "This is Jaken, Sesshomaru's lackey."

Jaken then said in defense, "I am Lord Sesshomaru's servant!"

Felix than said, "Um Jaken, that IS a lackey."

"Oh"

Felix sighed and continued by showing them a little girl about the age of 7. "This is Rin, a girl who Sesshomaru brought back from the dead."

Then he showed then a two-headed horse-demon, "This is Ah-Un, Sesshomaru's two-headed domestic animal."

Next he showed then a wolf-demon who looked about 15. "This is Koga, a wolf-demon."

Finally he showed then two more, less-powerful, wolf-demons. "And these are Ginta and Hakkaku, Koga's two stooges."

When they figured out they were being insulted, Ginta and Hakkaku yelled, "Hey!"

Felix ignored them and said, "Now that we've all been introduced, should we go over the plans?"

Everyone agreed to this and new strategies were made to help out their overall plan. Several alliances and friendships were also formed during the short time.

Finishing up with the plan, Grim explained, "So we go into Alex's palace by means of the water system while another group causes a distraction. Then we force our way into Alex's office and capture him. Just when can we do it, mon?"

"Not quite yet," came a voice. Everyone turned to see a monkey and a boy running towards them.

Lumpus then said, "Oh yeah these are our pilots, Private First Class Adam Lyon and Private Jake Spidermonkey."

Adam then said, "Belay that now, we've got problems."

Jorgen said, "What is it?"

"We hacked into a Loyalist radio frequency and overheard them talking about bombs," said Jake.

"These apparently are powerful bombs that will destroy many rebel outposts within the city." said Adam.

Grim then said, "Where are these bombs?"

"There are four of them, being smuggled into the city from across the border from the Video Game Kingdom." said Jake.

Felix then stepped in, "No doubt President Wesker provided Alex with them."

Adam continued, "From what we made out, one bomb has already made it into the city, the second is closing in fast, and the third and fourth have been shipped out."

"Where are they being shipped in?" asked Jorgen.

"One is being transported on Colonel 2x4's private ship, another one is on a cargo plane, and the last one is being transported under the water by Colonel 2x4 himself and his private guards, the best divers the Loyalists have."

Grim asked, "Where's the first bomb, mon?"

Jake replied, "We don't know, they didn't say over the radio."

Felix said, "Shit that means it could be anywhere."

"There's something else, Generals," said Adam, "Colonel Fancyson is in the plane with Baraka."

Grim then sighed and said, "So the Tarkata ARE involved. That's just great mon!"

He then turned to Felix, Kagome, and InuYasha, "That was your attacker, he was a Tarkatan warrior. Orange-skinned, vicious monsters with blades that come out of their forearms."

Kagome then said, "But he wasn't orange-skinned."

"WHAT?"

"That's right," came Felix, "he was white skinned with a bit of tan. With that evil smirk of his, and that strangely well-chiseled face, much like mine."

Several people coughed and Lumpus said under his breath, "Yeah right."

Felix then pointed a gun at Lumpus and said, "What did you say?!"

"Um I said, 'Yeah right', meaning a complement, a complement!"

Felix then put his gun down, appeased, and was content again. Adam continued as he explained more bad news, "Baraka has gotten Skulker as his personal bodyguard."

Felix then said in reply, "Oh I'll handle that pushover."

Grim then asked, "Who wants to stop the bomb on the plane?" Felix, Aang, and Katara raised their hands.

Jaken also raised his hand and said, "Lord Sesshomaru also wishes to come along, so I will raise my hand for him."

Sesshomaru then bopped Jaken on the head as he didn't want to go but still content with going.

"So it's decided," said Grim, "that will leave the rest of us to take care of those two bombs that are on or under the water."

Jorgen then ordered, "Move out."

Grim commanded, "Lumpus, stay here and watch over the little girl and the two-headed beast."

Lumpus was content with this and said, "Sure thing General! Slinkman! Give me some water!"

Sesshomaru then came out of nowhere and grabbed Lumpus by the throat, "You watch over her, or else you'll be breathing through a tube for the rest of your miserable life."

Lumpus gulped and said, "Sure thing."

As most everyone was moving out Felix spoke to Myoga and said, "You may stay here as well, since you were no doubt going to anyway."

"I hadn't dreamed of it, but if you say so," Myoga said in reply.

The two companies began to move out.

Meanwhile, Colonel Jonny 2x4 was on his private ship surrounded by his top bodyguard and the captain of his ship. On a wall of the ship near the controls, Jonny's favorite chainsaw lay mounted, ready to be used quickly in case of emergency.

Jonny smiled wickedly as he spoke, "Well Captain, you may slow down now."

"Why sir, we're only about another 10 minutes from our destination?" the Captain of the ship replied.

"I'm going down to help the other bomb get across, then I'll come back and help this one."

"Are you sure sir? I think that our men can handle things themselves," Jonny then gave the Captain a death-stare, "But...whatever you think is appropriate sir!"

"Our man with the stealth suit is down there as well?" asked Jonny.

"Of course sir," agreed the Captain, "he'll be practically invisible on the sea floor."

"Excellent, that suit hasn't failed us yet!" sneered Jonny, "Go ahead and slow Captain, this is far enough."

The Captain then slowed the ship as Jonny spoke to his top bodyguard who was currently lounging about as well as fondling his familiar skull-shaped ring with the inscription _T.T. _on it.

"Cy?"

With that, Cy Clops turned his attention to Jonny.

"Will you go with me on this mission?"

Cy then stood up, at his incredible height at 6 feet 10 inches, and said, "Whatever you command Colonel."

"Good, then let's get ready."

The two of them departed to get on diving masks, wet-suits, air tanks, and spear guns to join the rest of the men on their underwater mission.

In another part of town, Colonel Merchant and Snah moved up to the place Alex had instructed them to go. They approached the door of the safe-house and knocked.

A voice came from behind it, "What's the password?"

Merchant said "Welcome!" in reply.

The door opened as Scarpine appeared to them.

"Thank god! Someone to take me away from this place. You were sent by Alex weren't you?"

Snah said, "Yes, we were. He asked us to bring all of you."

"Good! I'll tell them," Scarpine turned and yelled into the safe-house, "Oh boys! Our salvation is here!"

At that, Necros, Stamper, Braun, Perez, Morzeny, Vargas, Grunther, Vladimir Popov, Dr. Carl Mortner, and Erich Kriegler all came out of the door with content looks on their faces.

Kriegler spoke, "Should we go now?"

Merchant said, "Yes" causing the men to all cheer, "But Alex said to bring the back to the Capital with the other guy who is watching over you." The men all gave frightened yells at this, and then all argued.

Snah then explained, "It's either go with us or be executed, it's your choice."

The men gave in but Morzeny said, "Fine, as long as he stay away from us!"

Another voice then said, "Who's that guys?"

The evil henchmen then all yelled and ran away, not knowing where the Capital was. Snah and Merchant saw who the voice was coming from and found out why they didn't like him. It was Kaz, a former band manager.

"Oh, is it time to go already? Alright then, let's go." Kaz then yelled to the henchmen, "Wait up guys! I have another story I want to share with you!"

Snah and Merchant follow suit with Merchant asking Snah about these bombs he had told him about on the way down.

"How did you get these bombs?"

"A friend of yours, Wesker, gave them to us after a little 'persuasion'."

"So is this first bomb already in place?"

"Just about, the rebels will not know what hit them."

"I hope 2x4 and Fancyson can get the bombs through the perimeter."

"We got one bomb through by bringing it in by convoy so why wouldn't we get them in?"

"Why did we choose four different ways of bringing them in any way?"

"Alex first said he had the perfect idea, then Grievous brought another one up, then Calamitous, and finally all three decided on the underwater one."

"How big are these bombs anyway?"

"Varying sizes, the first and third are the biggest, the second is the smallest, and the fourth is about medium-sized."

"If only we could use droids instead of our men."

"Calamitous is creating an upgrade so the droids become waterproof, but until that happens, we are stuck using real men for underwater or waterside jobs."

"Where is Baraka when you need him?"

"He got to the Capital about right after we left actually. Alex told him to leave his Horde at the Capital and to go back to help Fancyson with the bomb on the plane."

Merchant was silent after this as he and Snah went to catch up with Kaz and the Bond Henchmen.

Using Jake and Adam's modified plane, the rebels got past the border of the city and got around to where the 2nd and 4th bombs were going to be smuggled through, above the giant La Piscina Grande, a huge lake separating the border of the Video Game Kingdom and the Cartoon Land.

Before the small group of five was going to head out to get the bomb on the plane, Grim asked Felix, "So you taught Kagome and the others OUR combat I assume?"

"Yes, InuYasha will use his Tessaiga sword while the rest will attempt to use our weapons except for Kagome, she still likes to use her bow and arrow. I'll go out now and report how many men I see on my hang glider."

"Stay safe, mon."

"You too."

Felix jumped out of the plane on his hang glider and surveyed the water until he saw a group of people underwater with a big yellow craft gliding along near the seabed. He saw some men were using regular spear guns while others had propeller-like machines.

Speaking on a walkie-talkie he said, "I see some of them have spear gun propellers, but other than that I only see about 20 or 25 people down there. A very easy victory. I'll see you when I see you."

With that he landed the hang glider and went with Aang, Katara, Jaken, and Sesshomaru to stop the bomb on the plane, taking his hang glider along to board the plane.

Grim and Jorgen explained the situation to their men with Grim talking first. "Most of you will be carrying these spear guns with one shot already loaded and two extra shots. We all will use scuba tanks and you each will have a knife to cut air hoses on anyone you see fit. Watch out for sharks, take out the guys with the propellers first, and if your air-hose is cut, take out your re-breather apparatus, graciously designed by our own Colonel Edd, and quickly swim to the surface. These devices only will supply you with about 4 minutes of air so swim fast."

Jorgen took over, "Grim and myself will be wearing these jet propelled scuba tanks with four spear guns, 2 torpedoes, and 2 of these hand-grenade like bombs. Cosmo, Wanda, and Binky can stay on the surface and capture anyone who comes to the surface."

Grim said, "Kirara, Shippo, Ginta, and Hakkaku will also stay on the surface."

Koga then said, "Kagome has to stay on the surface as well."

"No Koga, I will fight as much as anyone else," complained Kagome.

"But you'll be killed."

"I'll be fine."

InuYasha said, "You had better do what she says Koga, I mostly gave up trying to argue with her."

"Listen mutt, you don't tell me what to do and you stay away from my girl."

"Why you-."

With that Koga and InuYasha began to fight but Grim stopped it by saying, "Save it for the enemy you guys."

Grim then continued, "Wait until we're all in the water to attack them. Get ready. Adam and Jake will not be around with the plane if things go to hell. They are going back to the base."

With that, the ramp of the plane began to fold down. Several people grabbed parachutes and jumped out of the back.

Miroku spoke to Sango, "I don't want to see you hurt, so I want you to stay here."

"If Kagome's going, I'm going. That was sweet of you though Miroku." she had spoken too soon as Miroku was once again groping her butt. She then smacked him and he fell out of the plane. He had luckily taken a parachute and made a safe landing on the water.

After about a minute, besides the people who were to stay on land, only Grim, Jorgen, Timmy, and Squidward were left. Jorgen and Grim shook hands and then both jumped while Timmy was getting his parachute on.

Squidward said to him, "Good luck Colonel."

He then said in reply, "The same to you Lieutenant."

They both jumped out of the plane. Soon everyone had hit the water and Grim and Jorgen gave the signal to dive. Everyone dived until they saw the enemy group. The enemy group was apparently MUCH bigger than they had been told and it seemed the rebels had fewer numbers. The fairies (minus Cosmo, Wanda, and Binky but including Jorgen) made twelve, Sokka, the KND, and the Eds made 21. Squidward, Timmy, Grim, Raj, Clam, Lazlo, and the cats made it 30. InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Koga made it 35. Colonel 2x4's group had what appeared to be 100 strong. Grim pointed his bony finger upwards and they went back up to the surface.

Numbuh 2 said, "HOW are we gonna fight them!"

Grim replied, "We'll have to try mon!"

"But it is foolish," said one of the fairies.

"Belay that! It's better 35 die trying to stop them than 10,000 if no one tries to stop them."

Timmy said, "Let's do it!"

They agreed and went back down to take on the enemy. One of the enemy divers spotted them but ended up being shot by Raj. Jonny saw this and signaled his men to attack. Three Loyalists swam behind a rock, shot their spear guns, and hit Waffle and two fairies whose bodies sunk to the seabed. Jorgen then fired one of his torpedoes and killed all three of them. One of the propeller guards fired at Squidward and nearly hit him. However, he was of the sea and gracefully ignited his lightsaber and sliced the diver apart. Miroku shot a diver closing in on him. As Miroku was trying to reload another diver came upon him but he was shot by Sango. Miroku thanked her by, once again, groping her butt. Sango replied with another harsh slap on Miroku's face. One of the fairies shot a diver moving the bomb. Jonny came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the back. He then took out a spear gun in each hand and shot Raj and Gordon as they tried to attack him. The knives began to fly out as Eddy cut the air hose of a diver he fought. Mr. Blik attacked a propeller diver, took off his mask, and sliced his air hose, causing him to swim away. A fairy tried to cut a diver's hose but was pushed back and shot in the stomach. Kagome stayed close to InuYasha at all times. While he was slicing several people up with his Tessaiga, she shot a diver that was just swimming around. She quickly reloaded and shot another diver that was about to stab InuYasha. Grim, meanwhile, dropped one of his bombs where three divers were shooting off spear gun shots. The bomb blew up and all that rose up from what was once there was one mask and some blood. Koga sliced two divers apart with his claws. Squidward sliced a propeller in half and then killed the driver with another slice. Jonny shot off a shot at an unsuspecting Lazlo. The shot punctured his air tank and hit him in the back. Jorgen pulled out a spear gun and shot a Loyalist moving the bomb. A diver quickly came up behind him but was shot in the back by Big Daddy. Jorgen gave a thumbs up reply. Sokka became surrounded by three divers. Timmy noticed this and motioned to Sango and Miroku. The three of them came to Sokka's rescue by cutting the diver's air hoses. Numbuh 5 shot a diver with a spear gun while a Loyalist shot a fairy. Mr. Blik tried to cut Jonny's air hose in revenge for killing Gordon but Jonny simply karate-chopped Blik's hand so he dropped his knife. Jonny took off Blik's diving mask, cut his air hose, and swam away. Blik couldn't see as he fumbled about trying to find his re-breather device. Jonny snickered to himself as he held Blik's apparatus in hand and snapped it in two. Squidward saw Blik flailing around so he swam over, gave him a mask off of a dead guard, and gave Blik his own device as he did not need it in the first place. Squidward pointed upward, Blik nodded his head in reply, and swam up to the surface. Numbuh 3 shot a diver and then stuck her knife in another guard's air tank, puncturing it. The diver tried to take a deep breath, but only sucked in sea water. He flailed around for a few seconds as he slunk to the sea floor where he drowned. InuYasha sliced up three more divers with the Tessaiga. Clam then shot a diver in the right eye.

Cy Clops, Jonny's top bodyguard, was in pain as he had just been shot in the eye by a rebel. He felt the back of his head to see that the shot had not gone through his head. He pulled the spear out of his eye to see that it had not pierced his brain either. He then ripped off some of his wet suit and made a makeshift eyepatch. He then saw the rebel who shot him and got angry.

Clam, after shooting Cy in the eye, was surrounded by two other guards who both stabbed him. He cut both of their air hoses, but Cy came swimming towards him and shot Clam in the chest. Even though he was dead Cy still stabbed him repeatedly with his knife, until the water directly around the scene was a light shade of red. Cy then swam away to rejoin the battle. Ed and Edd shot a propeller diver with two shots. Eddy swam and took the propeller and killed 6 men in rapid succession. Numbuhs 1, 2, and 4 each cut a guard's air hose. Big Daddy cut a diver's hose while the diver was trying to cut Numbuh 3's. Grim turned on the jet propulsion on his air tank and started cutting air hoses left and right. Timmy shot a guard in the side. The water that was once clear blue was turning a light shade of red from the battle. The blood in the water had attracted sharks that swam on the scene of the battle. One fairy was shot in the arm and attacked and partially devoured by several sharks. Jonny saw Cy and motioned to him. They both swam around a rock and saw Numbuh 2. Jonny and Cy shot him in the face and the stomach, respectively. They then hid around the rocks motioning to anyone to join them. Sokka shot a shark closing in on him. A propeller guard shot and killed two sharks but then had his air hose cut by Koga's claws. Jorgen took off his air tank and put it in a crevice. He put on his device while several guards came and inspected the tank. Jorgen swam over them and dropped both of his bombs. They blew up and destroyed the tank and the guards. Jorgen spied a dead diver on the ocean floor and took his air tank. While this insane battle was happening, the bomb was moving closer to the city. Several Loyalists began to give up and swam to the surface where they were captured by everyone stationed there including Mr. Blik who had made it to the surface. Jonny and Cy now had several other divers hiding with them, including the diver with the stealth suit. Jonny pointed to Grim, then indicated to the diver that he wanted Grim killed no matter what the cost.

Three guards were in a heated spear gun battle with the rest of the KND. They shot Numbuh 5 as she peeked out of her cover. In a rage, her friends madly tried to avenge her death. Grim swam over, fired a torpedo at the divers, and it hit a huge rock directly over the three of them that crushed the divers. Two fairies tried to stop the bomb. They managed to kill three divers but were quickly killed in return. Squidward sliced two more divers and a shark with his lightsaber. Timmy knifed a guard's hose. Ed finally got a kill without help by shooting a propeller Loyalist in the head. Numbuh 1 shot a guard between the eyes. Jorgen ambushed a diver and cut his air hose. Edd picked up an unused spear gun and shot a guard with it. Sokka cut two diver's air hoses. Several Loyalists who were fleeing to the surface were shot by the rebels as they retreated, helping to limit the number of prisoners for the few stationed above.

Deciding it was time to end the battle, Grim and Jorgen motioned to several people to help them with the bomb. Timmy, Eddy, Koga, InuYasha, and Kagome joined them. The seven of them quickly took care of the divers in and around the bomb. Grim motioned them all away to where the other rebels had gathered up a majority of the remaining Loyalists. The few Loyalists that remained quickly dropped their weapons and held up their hands to signal their surrender. The rebels began to slowly take their prisoners to the surface. From his hiding place, Jonny then signaled for the stealth suit diver to make his move as he swam out to kill Grim.

Timmy then saw a guard out of the corner of his eye and shot him. The stealth suit shorted out as the diver turned visible, the spear gun shot having pierced him in the chest. The diver's body sunk down to the seafloor to join the other dead. Timmy then turned around and spied Jonny and Cy come out of the rocks with six other guards. Timmy quickly motioned to the others until Grim spied him and swam down with Sokka, Koga, Miroku, and Sango. Timmy pointed out to where Jonny was and then quickly swam out into the open. Using his last shot, Timmy shot one guard with a spear gun. He then tried to rush Jonny but Jonny was too fast for him. Jonny took off Timmy's mask and cut his air hose. Content, Jonny signaled to the remaining divers to move the bomb out. Dumping out the corpses of the original drivers, two guards took the controls while the other three and Cy guarded it. Timmy found another mask from a dead diver and took out his re-breather apparatus. Right at that moment, Grim and the others came out and attacked. Miroku shot one of the guards controlling the bomb while Grim shot another guard. Seeing defeat, Jonny, Cy, and two other guards swam away. The other guard at the controls of the bomb was captured and brought to the surface with the bomb. Timmy stayed underwater as he knew where Jonny was going: his ship that held another one of the bombs. In the confusion, the others had forgotten the other bomb. He swam after the villains until he reached the ladder of Jonny's ship just as they were pulling out.

He heard Jonny's voice saying, "Well we've still got one bomb on board and THAT will make it to the perimeter.

The Captain said, "We will be in the city within 10 minutes."

"We need to go faster, the rebels could attack us at any moment. Go into Hydro Mode Captain."

"But most of our men are on the other half of the ship!"

"FORGET THEM! We have enough men on this half to unload the bomb."

"Aye Colonel."

The Captain pressed a button and half of the ship detached, confusing the men who were on the detached half.

"Good," said Jonny, "Now we will be there in half of the time."

The men in the detached half of the ship had stopped dead in the water, and fired their weapons at the rebels onshore. Grim bent over and fired off his last torpedo on his air tank.

The commanding Loyalist shouted, "Abandon ship!" as the torpedo hit the ship half and destroyed it in an explosion. Only a few of the Loyalists had jumped into the water in time and they were quickly captured by the rebels.

Timmy, meanwhile, decided to stop Jonny as he climbed into the ship's control room. He began to fight with Jonny's remaining guards. There were the two guards who had escaped the water, two other guards, the Captain, Cy, and Jonny himself.

Jonny recognized the face when Timmy came into view. "Ah, the rebel who stopped me! Capture this one alive men, we will interrogate him for all that he knows."

Timmy instantly ran forwards and grabbed a spear gun off a nearby table. As he shot one of the guards with it, the others acted instantly. One rushed forward, grabbed him, and tried to restrain him. Timmy fought out of the hold and punched one of the former divers out of the ladder door into the water. Cy rushed forward and started to choke Timmy. Timmy quickly grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall. He brought it up and hit Cy in the back of the head as Cy fell to the floor, unconscious. The Captain tried to grab Timmy but he used the fire extinguisher on the Captain as well. The other two guards rushed forward and grabbed Timmy's arms as Jonny grabbed a knife.

He said, "You were hard to catch, Turner, but now you will meet the same fate as your friends."

Timmy was aghast, "How do you know my name? What did you know about my friends?"

"Oh we've known about you ever since that suicide maneuver the five of you attempted. All five of you should have died but you managed to live. I've said too much as it is. Time for interrogation! You will tell us all known rebel outposts and bases or else I will slowly carve off your face."

"Never," said Timmy.

"Fine, let's begin."

Jonny rushed forward but Timmy kicked him in the face. He then kicked one of the restraining guards in the crotch and punched the other one out. The Captain was back up by now as he grabbed a gun and fired. Timmy reacted quickly and dodged the bullet while it hit the man Timmy hit in the crotch who hit the floor dead. Before the Captain could fire again, Timmy took the gun out of his hands. The Captain then smacked the gun out of Timmy's hands and grabbed Jonny's chainsaw. He turned it on but it was thrown up in the air by Timmy. The Captain looked up and screamed as the chainsaw came back down on his head. The chainsaw then carved through the control box as Timmy threw the other guard out of the door into the water. He looked to see that Cy was still unconscious on the ground. He heard the chainsaw stop rapidly and turned around to see Jonny facing him with a spear gun.

"You rebels will only fail at your stupid cause. You can't kill Alex's dream of a perfect world."

Timmy saw another spear gun lying on the table but he was too far away to reach it. He closed his eyes and held out his hand in defeat but the next moment he opened his eyes to see the spear gun in his hand! He saw Jonny, confident in victory, laughing evilly with his eyes closed.

Timmy then said, "Maybe not Alex's dream, but I can kill YOU."

Jonny opened his eyes in disbelief as Timmy fired the gun. The shot pierced Colonel Jonny 2x4 in the chest. The look on Jonny's face was of utter disbelief. With that, Jonny slowly fell over on the ground and died.

Timmy thought, 'Now how do I steer this thing?'

He saw that the boat had veered off-course thanks to the chainsaw. The ship was heading for some rocks jutting out from the shoreline. Also thanks to the chainsaw, the controls were all but destroyed.

Timmy thought, 'Time to leave.' With that, he jumped out of the open door and dove under the water to avoid the blast. Cy awoke to see his former boss dead on the floor and the ship heading for some rocks. He did the same thing as Timmy and dove under the water. The ship impacted on the rocks as both the ship and the bomb blew up. The blast was intense, so intense that the rebels on the opposite shoreline felt the blast. Timmy swam over to the group as they had began to count prisoners and dead. 15 rebels had died in the battle while they had captured 27 prisoners from the battle, the ship half, and the two whom Timmy threw out of the ship. The bomb from under the water had been defused and scrapped.

Grim spoke to Timmy, "Nice job taking care of the other bomb, Colonel."

"I killed 2x4 as well."

"You did?"

Hearing that Jonny was dead as well as two of the bombs were gone, the rebels rejoiced even more.

Grim and Jorgen made a toast to honor the dead.

Grim said, "This is for the 8 fairies, Numbuhs 2 and 5, Raj, Clam, Lazlo, Waffle, and Gordon. You all sacrificed your lives so that others may live."

Jorgen then added, "And that Jonny 2x4 rots in hell for all eternity."

Everyone added a "Hear, hear."

Edd said, "Now if only Felix and his team would get back."

"Felix was taking his hang glider with Aang and Katara, and Sesshomaru was flying Jaken," added Grim.

Jorgen said, "If that plane lands, we'll never stop that bomb."

Across the opposite shoreline, Cy emerged from the water. Looking back at the rebels he ran back into the city, towards the Capital building.

Baraka had now been on the plane for four hours.

"How much longer is it, goddamn it?"

Squilliam Fancyson replied, "About five more minutes until we land."

"Ugh."

"You have somewhere better to be?"

"With my Horde!" yelled Baraka impatiently

No one in the plane's hold noticed the five rebels who had landed on the plane and quietly sneaked in through a hole in the roof they had made.

The plane's pilot had, however; noticed a change and sent a man to tell Squilliam.

"Sir, the plane is losing pressure. A hole has been formed somewhere near the back."

"Damn this old piece of shit. Go fix it!" ordered Squilliam who continued to lounge around on a lawn chair.

"Yes sir."

Baraka then sighed and said, "Why did I have to come along on this stupid trip?"

"Because Pagoro has not yet arrived at the Capital and you and your Horde cannot move until he gets there."

Baraka then sighed again and asked as he paced around, "What else can go wrong today?"

A voice then declared, "This!"

Felix came out of a shadowy corner of the plane and punched Baraka square in the jaw. The Tarkatan leader recoiled from the hit.

He then yelled, "Skulker! Take out this fool!"

Skulker, who had been napping in another chair, sprung into action and stood up to face Felix. Aang and Katara used their bending skills while Sesshomaru used brute force to take out the Loyalists within the plane. Jaken used his Staff of Two Heads on anyone who was weaker than him.

Squilliam, not wanting to die, grabbed a parachute and said, "I'm out!"

Baraka also grabbed a parachute and jumped out as well.

Squilliam thought as they both zoomed downwards, "Those rebel fools don't know that the plane is heading straight for rebel territory. The plane will crash right in the center of the city! Once the timer reaches zero the plane will spiral downwards and kill everyone."

Felix stared Skulker down and said, "Let's make this a fair fight, or as you like to call it a 'hunt'."

He threw a small disk on Skulker than embedded itself into his ghostly form.

"What was that for, whelp?"

"That is so you can't use your ghost powers."

The others tried to stop the plane as the fight began. Felix jumped onto Skulker and began to punch him. Skulker merely picked Felix up and threw him into a wooden box, shattering it. Aang, Katara, and Jaken were arguing on how to stop the plane.

"No, hit this button," Aang said.

Katara said, "No THIS one."

Jaken said, "Pull this lever!"

As they were doing these things, the ships controls began to short-circuit and spark out of control.

Jaken then yelled out, "Fuck this!"

They took parachutes and joined Sesshomaru in jumping off the plane.

Katara yelled at Felix while he was fighting, "Come on Felix!"

"Take the remaining parachutes with you Katara!"

"What?"

"That way neither of us will have one. Go NOW!"

Katara did as she was told and threw all the parachutes out of the door and then jumped out herself. The battle continued as Felix ran to the controls, saw the auto-pilot button still worked, and pressed it. He also pulled the lever for the back ramp to lower. Skulker quickly sprinted to the cockpit where Felix greeted him with a punch to the face. One of Felix's many rings had hit Skulker right in the eye and he fell over onto the ground in pain. Skulker got up rather quickly and followed Felix to the open ramp.

Felix said, "This is how we go Skulker. There are no parachutes left."

"Actually, there is a spare one in the control room."

Hearing that, Felix ran and hit Skulker in the stomach. He threw Skulker out on the ramp. Skulker got up and delivered a few punches of his own. Skulker grabbed a gun but Felix knocked it out of his hand and it fell out of the plane. The plane then started going faster and knocked them both down over the side. They both hung onto the edge of the ramp for dear life. In the cockpit, the timer for impact read 1 minute! They both punched each other to see if either would let go. Felix finally climbed up and stepped on Skulker's fingers with his boots. The timer read 0:40! Skulker made it to the top and started to hit Felix but he retaliated with a punch that knocked Skulker over the side again. He still hung on as the timer read 0:30! Felix again tried to get his opponent to let go of the ramp by stepping on his fingers. Skulker then got to the top again and started to beat Felix. Using all his strength, Felix picked Skulker up and threw Skulker over the side. On the way down, however; Skulker grabbed Felix's boot and pulled Felix over the side, Felix grabbing onto the ramp at the last second. Felix held on the ramp for dear life as the time read 0:20! Skulker held onto Felix's boot while Felix simply chuckled and withdrew a knife from his pocket. Felix then lifted his other foot which Skulker was not holding onto and jabbed the handle of the knife into the toe end of the boot. Using the knife in his boot, Felix carefully began to cut the laces of his other boot.

Skulker screamed, "NO! PLEASE! NO!"

THE TIMER READ 0:15! Felix then cut the last of his laces and slipped out of his boot as Skulker began to fall. Skulker tried to faze intangible but the disk was still firmly attached. Skulker screamed as he fell to his death still holding onto Felix's boot.

Elsewhere, Necros thought, 'I have the strangest feeling that someone ELSE got the boot.'

Felix climbed back up and went to the cockpit. THE TIMER READ 0:10! He began to search for the parachute but then saw the timer and knew what was going to happen. He instantly tried to rewire the plane to crash somewhere else. 0:05! He thought of another target. 4, 3, 2. He rewired the plane to crash into the water near where the other rebels were. The plane redirected itself as a new timer read 0:20. Felix began to search for the parachute. 19, 18, 17, 16, 15, 14, 13, 12, 11. He found it! 10, 9. He put it on as fast as he could. 8, 7, 6, 5, 4. He ran for the back end of the plane and jumped. 3, 2. Felix engaged the parachute several feet from the water and braced for impact. 1, 0. The plane quickly spiraled down and hit the water, exploding into a million pieces. Felix was bruised and scratched but otherwise he was okay. Seeing a fire, Felix swam over to the other rebels where he saw that Grim and the others had begun to celebrate. Aang, Katara, Jaken, and Sesshomaru had beaten him back.

Felix spoke saying, "Well that's three down and one to go."

Grim looked cross with him as Felix continued, "The plane was set to impact in the center of the city and I rewired it just in time."

Grim then spoke, "That's good mon, but would you mind telling me WHY you said you saw about 20 divers!"

"There weren't?"

"They were at least 100 strong! We lost 15 lives because you gave the wrong number of enemies!"

"I swear to god I only saw 20!"

Grim then instantly calmed down, "It doesn't really matter now, we succeeded in our mission. Those brave men and women knew the risks. The bombs are gone."

Numbuh 1 said, "There is still one bomb out there and we don't know where it is!"

Jorgen replied, "We'll get it, don't you worry."

As everyone toasted their success, Timmy told them his amazing story of how he killed Jonny.

"There must have been another gun next to you," Edd proposed.

"There wasn't and I would have known if I picked something up."

Squidward said, "Would anyone mind if I put MY theory to the test?"

Edd said, "Go ahead Lieutenant."

Squidward then, with inhuman speed, threw a rock at Timmy. He held out his hand and caught it in midair! Everyone looked dumbfounded at Squidward's discovery.

"You are a Jedi."

"But that's impossible."

"You remember that one guard you shot underwater that came out of nowhere? He was wearing an stealth suit, your prowess of the Force is apparently so strong you can see invisible things clear as day."

Cosmo then said, "You don't think Timmy is the one from the prophecy?"

Squidward said, "I do. Let's see if he knows all Jedi fighting styles and powers." Squidward then stood up and said to Timmy, "Let's see if you can push me using the Force."

Timmy closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened his eyes, he saw that Squidward had only moved a few inches.

Squidward sighed loudly, "Crap, that means I have to train him."

Wanda said, "It could be worse."

"How? Most everyone hates me anyway. I'm not a people person!" He then sighed again and said, "Timmy Turner I take you as my Padawan learner. I will have to get another lightsaber made..."

Jorgen then came over and said, "We will do more celebrating back at camp."

Grim spoke into a walkie-talkie, "Adam, Jake, EVAC now!"

At the base, Adam said, "We're moving right to your position." He said into a speaker, "Come on Jake we're moving."

Jake climbed up the ladder and headed to the cockpit. A short while later, about a minute away from Grim and the others, Jake had still not showed up in the cockpit, making Adam very angry with his longtime friend.

Adam then yelled back, "Goddamn it Jake get your butt up here." The door finally opened and Adam saw Jake in the mirror. Adam turned around and was going to say something when Jake fell on the floor, something embedded in the back of his head. He then saw a man in a black suit with blue eyes take out what appeared to be a ninja star. Adam tried to take out his gun but the man in the black suit threw the star at him.

Grim and the others saw the plane approaching and got into a circle. The ship was approaching fast when Kagome yelled, "Get out of the way! It's gonna crash!"

Everyone moved fast enough and moved out of the way of the plane as it crashed and exploded.

Everyone was speechless as some people picked up pieces of the wreckage. Felix broke the silence by yelling loudly, "Fucking great! Now what the fuck do we do?!"

Timmy then saw something and picked it up. It was something very familiar. A ninja star. He had found several others on his friends bodies the day they had been killed. Timmy then went up to Grim and asked him, "Where were Adam and Jake stationed?"

"At the base. Why mon?"

"Because I don't recall anyone using ninja stars as weapons."

Grim looked at the weapon and said, "Get the prisoners, we're walking back to the base."

"But my feet will cramp," said Edd.

"Tough shit," said InuYasha in reply.

The rebels gathered their weapons, ammo, and the prisoners and began to walk back to the camp. Everyone was exhausted after several hours of walking and Camp Kidney was a warm welcome. Everything was calm as people stepped into the camp. Then out of the blackness, several droids popped up and took the rebels prisoner. Several people walked out of the blackness including Grievous, Corpla, and Commander Alex himself.

Alex then said, "Thank you for getting rid of that annoying airplane Corpla." He then turned to the blackness and said, "And thank YOU, Cy, for telling us where the rebels were."

Cy Clops then emerged from the blackness and said, "My pleasure sir."

Alex beamed, "Enjoy your new promotion to take over for the late 2x4, Colonel Clops."

The new Colonel replied in a harsh tone, "I have a new name now, it is just...Cyclops."

Alex then ordered to the droids, "Release our men and take these rabble to the Capital. Lock them all up."

Grievous then asked Alex, "Baraka is asking for a new bodyguard so whom should it be?"

"Scarpine can guard him, along with another one of those Bond henchmen if he pleases."

Timmy then jumped out to hit Alex but was quickly stopped by two droids.

"Ah a free spirit! You will never stop me BOY," Alex boasted. He then began to laugh as the Storm Droids began to load up the rebels in several vehicles.

End of Episode 3

Character Analysis:

Felix Rodriguez: Friend of Grim who collected InuYasha and his friends. He is a great gunfighter. Had painful experimentation on and needs morphine to calm down.

Kagome Higurashi: 15-year-old girl in charge of the Shikon No Tama. Accidentally shattered the jewel and joined up with her friends to search for the jewel shards. Loves InuYasha. A skilled archer. Interrupted in her jewel quest by the war, she has become a rebel and joined the rebels within The Capital.

InuYasha: Half-demon who joined Kagome in her jewel shard quest. Originally they detested each other but now love each other. Wields the sword Tessaiga. Interrupted in the jewel quest by the war. He became a leading rebel on the Adult Swim side. Is currently positioned in The Capital.

Ex-Scoutmaster Sergeant Major Algonquin C. Lumpus: Scoutmaster turned rebel leader, he lets everyone else do work for him while he lounges about. Stayed behind during the bomb hunt and was subsequently captured when Camp Kidney was raided.

Private First Class Lazlo (Deceased): a Bean Scout who lost his fellow scouts in a horrific battle, he eventually joined the rebels and was killed by Jonny in the Battle of La Piscina Grande.

Private First Class Raj (Deceased): a Bean Scout who joined the rebels because his friend Lazlo did. Was killed by Jonny in the underwater battle.

Private Clam (Deceased): a Bean Scout who joined the rebels because Lazlo did. Actually a genius that only few people knew. Viciously killed by Cyclops.

Private Gordon (Deceased): A once rich cat who joined the rebels when his human neighbor was gunned down in the street. Their mansion was repossessed after failing to pay taxes. Killed by Jonny.

Private Waffle (Deceased): A once rich cat who joined the rebels. Mansion was repossessed after failing to pay taxes. Much like Ed and Patrick, was stupid. Killed by Loyalist diver. First named casualty of the Battle of La Piscina Grande.

Private Mr. Blik: A once rich cat who joined the rebels. Mansion was repossessed after failing to pay taxes. Wanted revenge for the deaths of his brothers.

Staff Sergeant Slinkman: Lumpus' assistant. He gets bossed around and forced to due all of Lumpus' work.

Sango: Former demon exterminator. She was with Kagome and InuYasha on their jewel shard quest. Uses the Hiraikotsu boomerang as a weapon. Is in love with Miroku. Kirara is her pet.

Miroku: Lecherous monk. With Kagome and InuYasha on their jewel shard quest. Is in love with Sango even though he continually asks women to bear his children. No longer has his Wind Tunnel as Naraku is now either deceased or has gone into hiding and lifted the curse.

Shippo: Fox demon who joined InuYasha and Kagome on their quest. Parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers. Uses Fox magic.

Kirara: Sango's pet nekomata that can transform into a saber-toothed tiger like beast.

Myoga: Flea demon who had joined InuYasha and Kagome. By sucking blood, he can grow in size. Normally is a coward but his regular size allows for espionage.

Sesshomaru: InuYasha's half brother who is a full demon. Has the sword Tenseiga. Usually cares for nothing but himself and occasionally Rin. Felix convinced him to join the rebels cause.

Jaken: Sesshomaru's servant who will do anything he wants. Sesshomaru completely ignores Jaken's needs and wants most of the time though.

Rin: Young girl whom Sesshomaru brought back to life. She follows him where ever he goes. Usually kind hearted, even during this time of war.

Ah-Un: Sesshomaru's two-headed domestic animal. Used for transport of Jaken and Rin.

Koga: Wolf demon who believes Kagome should be his woman. InuYasha and Koga have a sporting rivalry.

Ginta: Wolf demon who was one of the only remaining of Koga's tribe. Follows Koga with Hakkaku.

Hakkaku: Wolf demon who was one of the only remaining of Koga's tribe. Follows Koga with Ginta.

Private First Class Adam Lyon (Deceased): Pilot who was a friend of Jake. Once the only human of an all animals school. Killed by Corpla in the cockpit.

Private Jake Spidermonkey (Deceased): Pilot who was a friend of Adam. A spidermonkey who went to the same school Adam did. Killed by Corpla.

Captain (Deceased): The captain of Jonny's personal ship. Killed viciously by Jonny's own chainsaw.

Colonel Cyclops (Formerly Cy Clops): Originally jokingly called a cyclops, he became one in the Battle of La Piscina Grande thanks to Clam. Only escapee of the battle that told Alex where the rebels were. Became Colonel because of his information. Of the same group that The Master controls.

Scarpine: Former henchman to Max Zorin. Was supposedly blown up in a zeppelin explosion. Baraka's new bodyguard. The 2nd in command of the henchmen after Erich Kriegler. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Necros: Former henchmen to Brad Whitaker. Fell out of a cargo plane while holding onto James Bond's boot. ("He got the boot") Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Stamper: Former henchmen to Elliot Carver. Supposedly died in an explosion when boot was trapped underneath a missile. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Braun: Former henchmen to Franz Sanchez. Supposedly died in a burning car with Perez. Doesn't talk much if at all. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Perez: Former henchmen to Franz Sanchez. Supposedly died in a burning car with Braun. Talks more than his friend. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Morzeny: Former henchmen to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Supposedly died in an explosion of SPECTRE boat. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Vargas: Former henchmen to Emilio Largo. Shot by Bond with a spear gun. ("He got the point") Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Grunther: Former henchmen to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Stabbed with a spiked bar. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Vladimir Popov: Former henchmen to Gustav Graves. Was Graves' scientist. Sucked out of a plane. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Dr. Carl Mortner: Former henchmen to Max Zorin. Formerly Hans Glaub, a Nazi scientist. Supposedly killed in a zeppelin explosion. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Erich Kriegler: Former henchmen to Aristotle Kristatos. KGB agent who supposedly was thrown off of a cliff. Teleported by Alex and The Master.

Kaz Harada: Former band manager of Puffy AmiYumi who joined the Loyalist side for money. Hired by Alex to keep the henchmen company. They despise him and him to leave them alone.

Fairies (most are Deceased, excluding Big Daddy and Binky only 2 are left): Magical creatures that lost magic. They are now soldiers in the war but most of them were killed in the Battle of Ritech Base. Several more killed in the Battle of La Piscina Grande.

Private First Class "Numbuh 2" Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. (Deceased): Great at building gadgets and collecting weapons and KND member. Lost his mother and grandmother to the Great Lynching. Killed by Cyclops and Jonny.

Private "Numbuh 5" Abigail Lincoln (Deceased): Girl who was part of the KND. She is the calm soldier who never loses her cool. Useful for gadgets and last-minute plans. Killed by Loyalist diver.

Loyalist divers (many Deceased): Loyalists who Jonny used to transport the bombs. Many had served under him for many years in similar underwater missions. Many were killed by the rebels and only 27 were captured.

Colonel Jonny 2x4 (Deceased): Once a small town kid who had no friends but a piece of wood, he became a deadly assassin working for Alex. His swimming skills led him to become the top swimmer of all Loyalists and head of all aquatic missions. Bribed over to the side of evil in the Great Bribing. Killed by Timmy in the Battle of La Piscina Grande.

Baraka: Tarkatan warrior who was called by Alex from the Video Game Kingdom. He and his Tarkatan Horde train regularly. Easily mad and kills for anyone he calls "master".

Skulker (Deceased): Former ghost hunter who was Baraka's bodyguard. Fell to his death from a cargo plane.


	4. Episode 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the characters I make up.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 4: InuYasha vs. Grievous**_

_**TIMMY TURNER, GRIM, JORGEN, and many more rebels have been captured by COMMANDER ALEX and are being sent to his palace to be jailed. ALEX has arranged for a bomb to be detonated within the city, but the rebels do not know when or where. They now also have to contend with COLONEL CYCLOPS and BARAKA. The rebel's outlook is bleak as they are being sent away...**_

Timmy Turner was thrown into the back of a truck with several other rebels. He was being taken to the prison in the Capital building, aka Alex's palace. He was thinking of several things all at once. Where was the last bomb that Alex had acquired from the Video Game Kingdom? How where they going to get out of this? How had HE become a Jedi? All of these things ran through his head as more rebels were loaded into the truck with him. Before he knew it, the convoy of Loyalist vehicles was moving out.

In the truck with Timmy were several other rebels, his friends. General Grim, Colonel Ed, 2 fairies he didn't know, Kagome, and Sergeant Major Lumpus. Every weapon had been taken from them while anyone extremely powerful was put in a separate containment unit made of incredible technology that InuYasha's claws and Jedi powers had no effect on it. Luckily, Alex and Grievous did not know that Timmy was also a Jedi, albeit with very little control over his powers.

Grim then said, "Well, at least we're being taken to the Capital building, mon."

"But in the way we didn't want to be taken," replied Kagome.

Lumpus explained how he was captured, "They came too quick, they captured Slinkman and myself, then got the girl and the beast."

"What about Myoga?" asked Kagome.

"He ran away, obviously."

"What else is new?" asked Grim.

Ed then randomly said, "Buttered toast!"

Timmy then yelled, "Oh shut up!"

After this, everyone was quiet for several minutes when the truck suddenly stopped. Everyone lurched in their seats at this unexpected stop.

"What's wrong mon?"

Lumpus said, "I don't know, we shouldn't be at the Capital yet."

Grim's question was answered as the door opened and a grisly sight was revealed. The containment vehicle had been opened up, an incredible sight to behold. Several dead Loyalists were apparently torn apart that had been unlucky to get in the incredible power's way. Everyone was stunned at this except for Kagome and Lumpus.

Kagome then yelled out loud, "No, not NOW!"

A higher ranked Loyalist guard came sprinting from one of the front vehicles and began to talk to the two guards guarding the remaining powerful people.

"What the hell happened?" he asked.

"One of them broke out and tore these men apart," one of the men nervously explained.

"Good god."

One of the two guards then screamed as a mysterious being then came down out of the nearby tree it was resting in. Before the more esteemed guard had time to react, the being shoved its' hand through the man's chest and ripped out his heart. The two frightened guards then began shooting the beast as it withdrew again, taking a big bite out of the heart as it ran away.

Up in the leading jeep, Alex, Grievous, Cyclops, and Corpla were annoyed that the convoy had stopped for whatever reason.

Alex had had enough of these shenanigans and ordered, "Go back and see what is the matter General."

Grievous got out of the jeep and moved to the back near the containment unit. He saw the carnage and instantly activated his lightsabers.

"Come out now, you primordial, sniveling, creature," taunted Grievous.

The beast had apparently heard him and lunged directly at him. The monster was even too fast for Grievous and brought him to the ground with a single tackle.

Then Grievous heard a voice from the rebels call out, "Give him his morphine!"

Then, on instinct, Grievous took a needle labeled "morphine" he had confiscated from the rebel camp and injected it into the beast. The beast, seconds from killing Grievous, then lost the canine-like teeth, the long claws turned back into fingernails, and his blood-red eyes turned back to their normal shade of blue. With this, Felix Rodriguez then fainted back on the ground. Everyone that had not seen this before was in complete shock!

Grievous then shoved the unconscious body of Felix back in the containment unit and said to the two remaining guards, "Make sure they do not get out or it'll be your heads!"

The two gave a salute and then took places by the newly made hole as Grievous went back to the jeep and told Alex and the others of the "little problem."

Grievous was amazed and said, "We must have that one examined in the lab at once!"

Alex then replied, "No General, someone of that power must be put into stasis or destroyed."

"But think of the potential! We could use him against the rebels and decimate them all!" Grievous mused.

"He is more of a danger to himself and anyone who controls him as well as the enemy," Corpla spoke, siding with Alex. He then brandished a ninja star, ready to throw it if Alex gave the command.

"You know how simple my idea is, Alex, think about it." said Grievous, seeing Corpla holding the ninja star.

"I did," Alex retorted as the convoy finally began to move again.

Grievous felt betrayed as Cyclops had not said a word in the matter. Still, this new powerful adversary bothered him. He thought about how he could defeat this beast if he ever crossed paths with him again.

Corpla asked, "So what has Wesker said since the bombs were found?"

"Wesker has cut all of his ties with us, to protect his power," Alex said in reply.

"Figures," huffed Cyclops, "he would wimp out on us like that."

"No matter," returned Alex, "we will soon be done with this foolish rebellion and the country will finally be under peace."

Grievous questioned, "Didn't you also tell me that you are working on a new droid that will act as our street patroller?"

"Yes, and I should be acquiring the schematics when we get back to the Capital."

In the back of the truck, Timmy was STILL flabbergasted about why Felix was a hideous monster. He saw that Grim and the two fairies also had the same expressions on their faces. Ed, however; still had his half-confused, half-idiotic look. Kagome and Lumpus were not affected in the least.

Timmy asked them, "What happened to him?"

Lumpus said, "That is what happened after he was tested upon."

"Tested upon?"

"Yep, he was experimented and operated on by humans."

"What did they do to him."

"They supposedly crossed his genes with many things," said Kagome.

"Like what?"

"A snake and a wolf were the original ones."

Lumpus said, "Felix doesn't know how, but after that brief experimentation, he somehow found himself back here. "

"When he was examined by our scientists, more genes were found besides those two," Kagome continued.

Lumpus explained, "They found traces of Xenomorph...which is some kind of alien...DNA as well as traces of DNA from a monster called King Ghidorah."

"Incredibly gigantic, three-headed, lightning-breathing monster," finished Kagome.

"That bad?" asked Timmy.

Kagome said, "We tried our best, but no medicine we gave him would help him. The only thing that even remotely works is for him to take one syringe of morphine everyday."

"That's not healthy for him, may cause him to become addicted to that stuff,"said Grim, concerned.

Lumpus said, "That is a price Felix said he would pay so others will live."

Timmy asked, "Let me guess? Are there different "stages" he goes through?"

"Correct, the fang-teeth, red eyes, and claw-hands are just little things. In his second stage, his head grows skin flaps, much like a cobra's hood, a spiked Xenomorph tail comes out, his blood becomes acidic, and the two huge wings sprout from his back," Kagome said.

Lumpus continued where she left off, "In the third stage, his neck stretches out like a giraffe, two other heads, like Ghidorah's join it. Each of the three heads can breathe lightning, and a second, Xenomorph mouth, grows inside his original mouth. Stage four is when he grows as tall as King Ghidorah and we face the end of the world."

"How gigantic is this monster anyway?" Grim asked.

"It is supposedly 100 meters tall and has a wingspan of 150 meters wide if our reports of human fiction are accurate," finished Lumpus.

"And is this stage indestructible?"

"More than likely. Felix has never gotten to it before, but he said that he just KNOWS what would happen." said Kagome. "He said not even a nuclear weapon would stop him in stage four."

All the rebels who didn't know this information, even Ed, were dumbstruck. No one spoke as the convoy continued towards its destination. After about a 45 minute drive, they reached the Capital building. After reaching a garage, the rebels were all dragged out and led to a jail. Once again, the powerful people were put into a special prison. Their Confiscated weapons lay in piles at the end of the room. A guard with jail keys was also at this end of the room.

Timmy whispered to Grim, "How are we going to get out of here?"

"I don't know mon," said Grim, "we need to think of something."

The guard at the end of the room yelled, "Hey shut up in there! We don't need any plotting going on here!"

Suddenly Cyclops entered the room with a purpose. He strode over to Timmy's cell and spoke to the young Jedi, "You know, boy, you were a great fighter against us on that ship. We almost had you, but you got out of every attack we dealt. You have been the first person to kill one of the top men, and I have asked Alex to let you join us. What do you say boy?"

Timmy then asked, "What do I say?" He then spat in Cyclops' face as Cyclops smugly wiped the spittle off. "I say no, not in a million years!"

Cyclops then grew angry, "FINE, rot in prison then! Just know that you could have had a way out!" He then stormed angrily out of the room.

After a short while, several more guards came into the room in front of the containment unit.

The lead Loyalist said, "We've come for Rodriguez."

Felix stepped in front of everyone and said, "That would be moi."

The guards then used stun batons on him and knocked him out with an electric shock. The other guards made sure no one else got out of the cell. They closed up the unit and dragged Felix out of the room.

"Where are they taking him?" asked Wanda.

"Experimentation probably," said Lumpus.

Kagome, concerned for her friend, whispered, "I hope he will be alright."

"All we can do is pray mon," said Grim.

Alex hurried to the top of his palace. He went into a room that looked like a church's confessional. He knelt on one side of the room while a dark shadow was on the other side.

Alex spoke first by inquiring, "Do you have the plans Master?"

The Master, in a dark cloak with a hood covering his face, declared, "Yes, my disciple, here they are." He withdrew an object from his cloak and handed it to Alex. Alex held the object in his hand and pressed a button on it. The schematics showed a holographic version of an AT-AT from _Star Wars_. He pressed the button again and it changed to a holographic version of a Strider from _Half-Life 2_. Alex pressed the button a third time and the hologram changed to mixed version of both objects.

Alex bowed and said, "Thank you Master. I wish things had worked out differently with Jonny."

"They went all according to plan, Alex. MY plan."

"Of course sir. And at your request, Cyclops has now been put as Colonel."

"And Pagoro?"

"He is here with the Tarkata."

"Good, you may go."

Alex bowed again and left The Master alone. The Master then pulled what appeared to be a stick from his cloak. The stick sat beside other schematics, plans, and the ring case. He then ignited the stick, revealing it to be a dual-bladed red lightsaber and stared at his reflection in the mirror.

Alex took the schematics to Professor Calamitous and commanded, "I would like as many of those completed ASAP."

"But my lord, Vladimir, Mortner, and I need the parts."

"There are here." he proclaimed as he pressed a button opening a hangar with many huge boxes in it.

Calamitous eyed the boxes and then happily declared, "The first shipment will be completed in four hours."

"How long will it take you to make one?"

"Only about three minutes."

"Good, have one built so I can so it to the men and the Generals."

"Yes my liege."

"And what of the Destroyer Troopers? Have they been tested in the field?"

"They have, my lord, their shield generators make them nearly impervious."

"Good."

With that, Alex left Calamitous as he called Popov, Mortner, and their assistants to help him with this job.

Back at the jail, no one had come up with any plans at how to escape from their prison. Felix came back being dragged by only one guard. The guard with the keys asked him, "What happened?"

The other one replied, "Nothing at all, we were taking him to the operating room, but Alex stopped us and told us to leave this guy with him. A few minutes later, Alex stops me and tells me the operation was over and to take him back to the jail."

"So what did they do to him?"

"I don't know, but hopefully something to stop his craziness. I wish more people had come with me so I could put him back in that containment thing with help."

"I'll help you, let's go."

Then a voice said, "If you idiots don't mind."

Felix Rodriguez then woke back up, threw out his arm to the weapon pile, and a big stick came to it.

The guard with the keys said, "What's that stupid thing gonna do?"

"This," Felix pressed two buttons and his dual-bladed lightsaber ignited, one side blue, one side green. The blades instantly went into both guards' heads. They fell to the ground and Felix took the keys from the jailer's body and began to unlock the cells.

"Nice one, Felix," said Lumpus as he patted him on the back.

"I try, man, I try."

Grim then spoke silently saying, "Hide their bodies in the jail cell, take as many weapons as you can, and try to get Alex."

InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and even Kirara thanked Felix the most for letting them out. Squidward then approached him and said, "I didn't know you were a Jedi."

He smiled and replied, "Yeah, I have kinda given up on the whole, 'Jedi thing', but I still have this lightsaber on me at all times."

Squidward was still a little suspicious but content at the answer. He gathered up his lightsaber and joined the others in planning.

Edd whispered, "Aside from finding Alex, we need to find out where the last bomb is stored and neutralize it."

"Then we need to find a way out of here and get to a rebel camp," said Numbuh 1.

Myoga then hopped out of nowhere and piped in, "I suggest we split up in two groups and meet in a location in about a half hour."

Everyone was stunned as to where Myoga came from but only InuYasha asked, "Where the hell did you come from you coward?"

"I was in Lady Kagome's hair for the ride down then hopped off and searched around for anything useful."

Miroku said, "Wow Myoga, that may be the first courageous thing you've ever done."

Everyone laughed and decided to go with Myoga's idea. Edd and Numbuh 1 pulled out maps and schematics of the former Capital (pre-war) and planned where to go.

Edd said, "Since these maps were of the Capital when Scooby was in office, we don't know how accurate they are now."

After his explanation, the groups were decided and quietly went outside the prison.

Grim spoke to Jorgen, "Let's make this quick, mon. We will meet out in that gate we saw coming in."

Jorgen replied, "Yes, let's move men."

With that, Grim took himself, Binky, Big Daddy, Miroku, Sango, the other two fairies, Ginta, Hakkaku, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Rin, Ah-Un, Myoga, Kirara, and Felix down one corridor to explore. Jorgen took himself, Timmy, Kagome, InuYasha, Shippo, Wanda, Cosmo, Squidward, Numbuh 1, Numbuh 3, Numbuh 4, Lumpus, Slinkman, Mr. Blik, Sokka, Aang, Katara, and Koga down the other corridor to explore.

Both groups simultaneously moved down their corridors and kept quiet. Surprisingly, they didn't run into any guards or droids in the hallways at all. Jorgen's group quietly snuck into several elevators and made their way up the floors. Jorgen checked the immediate area and motioned to his group to follow. He stopped them when he saw a patrolling guard. He motioned to Koga while everyone else went back in the elevators. When the guard walked in the elevator area, Koga slashed the guard's throat with his claws.

Jorgen mumbled a, "Good work," as they put the man's body in one of the elevators and sent it down to the basement level, hoping no one used the elevator for a while. The group continued to move until they came to an office. The dark office had nobody in it which astonished the group. Alex's office was deserted, no Alex, Turpa, Snah, Corpla, or Grievous.

It turned out, Alex was down with his chief scientists, Calamitous, Vlad, and Mortner. He had summoned many Loyalist squadron leaders as well as Turpa, Snah, Corpla, Baraka, the Bond Henchmen, Grievous, and Grievous' men.

"We have now reached an age at which the rebellion will be crushed easily," said Alex, beaming over his men on a podium. "Once, when we had to hunt down the rebel camps ourselves, it took days or even weeks. NOW, with our Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers we can do it in half the time but THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! Gentlemen I give you the finest machine we can produce, a war machine with no concept of surrender. I GIVE YOU THE RIDER-AT!"

As he said, "Rider-AT," Calamitous, Vlad, and Mortner pulled a sheet off of the first specimen they created. It stood on four durasteel footpads with the coloring of a Strider. Instead of a dangling cannon like the Strider has, the blasters were housed on the sides of the head with the singularity cannon right below the metallic 'chin'. The back was enlarged and more box-shaped to resemble the back of an AT-AT. The 'kneecaps' of the Strider were still there and allowed the Rider-AT to crawl through the streets. The big red viewpoint turned red and came online.

Instantly, the synth came to life and whirred in apparent happiness. It then stood up at its full height of 30 feet, impressing most everyone in the hangar.

Alex continued again, "Our Robotic, intelligent, devastating, enduring, resolute, Armored Transports really speak for themselves. They are formatted with an entire body of thick durasteel, which many of you wouldn't know. The only real weapons that can harm these are powerful Rocket-Propelled-Grenades or bombs. They have an intelligent working mind as they are synthetic. Armed with several weapons, including a heavy machine gun and a pulse gun. They also fire a blue singularity cannon which vaporizes anything caught in the beam in an instant. The back has been outfitted for passengers to assist as backup for when the rebels hide in buildings. The back can store one dozen men or twenty-four Storm Droids and two Destroyer Troopers, folded up. They will patrol the streets and intelligently destroy any rebel outpost they find."

One man interrupted Alex by shouting out, "What do those feet do!"

Extremely cross, Alex shouted, "I'LL SHOW YOU!"

He clapped his hands and instantly the Rider lifted one of its feet off the ground. The footpad seemed to be sucked into the skinny legs while a long, slender more original Strider leg replaced it. The Rider then, with quick skill, flung its leg at the man who asked the question and impaled him right in the head. It then found a high box and cleaned the body, blood, and grime from its' leg.

Alex asked angrily, "Anyone else have any QUESTIONS!"

No one said a word as Alex began again, "The footpad legs will be useful some of the time, but not when a large amount of debris is in the way. That is why we have designed the original Strider model legs as a backup for clearing debris, traversing different terrain, or, as you just saw, an easy way to kill." He smiled a vile smile as he said the last line. "We are now closer to achieving a perfect world than in the past 5 years." He continued to drone on as his men applauded at his comments.

Grievous had enough of Alex's chattering and told Plasmius and Skarr, "If he asks, tell him I had to fix my chest." He got up and walked out of the room, whirring each step. As he went out of the room he saw a glimpse of someone dart around the corner and remembered the rebels. He went back to his room to gather up a majority of his lightsabers. He realized that his work was not over, and he may have room in his collection for more lightsabers.

Jorgen, Timmy, and their group scrounged through Alex's office in search of anything useful. If they couldn't get the dictator, they could find out where the bomb was being held or if the Loyalists knew the location of any rebel hideouts.

Numbuh 4 said, "I found something."

Jorgen, Sokka, Numbuh 1, Lumpus, and Koga went over and looked at Alex's master computer with him. Timmy, Kagome, Slinkman, Mr. Blik, and Squidward were looking at several teleports that they didn't know were used for Kevin, Wilt, and Vicky. InuYasha, Shippo, Cosmo, and Wanda looked around the room for anything useful while Aang and Katara kept watch outside the door. Numbuh 3 went over to Alex's console for controlling Snah and Corpla's maze.

"I wonder what this button does," she said as she pushed a majority of the buttons on the console. Among these included, 'Release Kevin, Release Wilt, Release Vicky, Enable Death Traps, Workout Mode, and Weapon Choice'. Another button was activated that read, 'Enable Teleports'. Looking up at the teleports, Timmy, Kagome, Slinkman, Mr. Blik, and Squidward saw lights coming out of the top of them as they activated, taking the five of them into the maze.

Over at the master computer, Numbuh 1 read, "And Agent S is now with them? What the hell does that mean?"

Koga then saw the teleports turn on and whisk the five away. He pushed people out of his way, ran over to the teleports, and yelled, "Kagome! Where did you go?!"

InuYasha also ran over, and yelled for Kagome. Jorgen then saw Numbuh 3 messing with the console and said, "Get away from that thing you crazy fool!" He ran over and threw her out of the chair and sat down himself as everyone but Numbuh 1 who was printing off everything he could on "Agent S" and Aang and Katara who still were guarding the door, gathered around Jorgen.

InuYasha said, "Bring her back!"

Jorgen replied, "I can't! This thing must not allow for teleportation back."

He pressed more buttons and flipped more switches until finally one turned on the TV.

"The TV is on!" said Wanda. Everyone gathered around it now as the camera was focused on the five stranded people.

In the dark, damp, underground maze, Timmy, Mr. Blik, Slinkman, Kagome, and Squidward stayed near each other until Slinkman spoke.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"I believe this is a maze," replied Squidward. "This maze is designed for prisoners, they wander around until their death."

Mr. Blik asked confusedly, "How would you know that?"

Squidward said, "By that," he pointed to the rotting carcass of Coco that hadn't been cleaned off the wall yet. Kagome turned her face in horror while Timmy almost gagged at the sight.

They heard footsteps as Blik said, "Finally! Someone to save us!" He ran out as Kevin, Wilt, and Vicky arrived on the scene. "Thank god for you guys! I thought we were all goners."

Timmy knew when he saw his old babysitter Vicky that this was not good and yelled, "Watch out Blik!"

Blik's smile was wiped off of his face as Vicky pulled up her flamethrower and pulled the trigger. The flames engulfed him as he screamed.

"Let me help you with that," Wilt sneered as he pulled up his crossbow. With a new mechanical arm as well as his regular arm, he easily fired off a shot that impaled Blik in the face, killing him.

Blik's charred body fell onto the ground as nearly everyone else scattered in different directions leaving Slinkman by himself who simply stood dumbfounded.

"I'll handle this one, you two just go after the others," Kevin said.

Slinkman pulled out his weapon but Kevin was faster and jumped at him. This knocked Slinkman over as Kevin stood over him and brought one of his tomahawks above his head. Slinkman screamed as Kevin brought down the tomahawk on his skull, ending his life.

Kagome ran fast after the flamethrower burnt Blik to death, she heard a scream and turned around. Chasing her was Wilt who yelled out, "Don't worry! I'll help you achieve perfection!"

She then turned a corner and saw the dead body of Eustace impaled on the wall. She grimaced at the sight but thought of an idea. Wilt ran around until he came up to the wall. He spotted what he thought was Kagome looking at the wall, laughed and pulled the trigger of his crossbow. The shot was a direct hit and his target fell to the ground. He smirked to himself at a job well done.

Inside the office, InuYasha felt tears well up in his eyes. Koga and Shippo were also close to tears but still dumbstruck. InuYasha had not wanted to lose Kagome, not like this. Then a rage burned up inside of him as he yelled, "I'LL KILL THAT BASTARD!" He turned to the closed ladder hatch and was ready to pry it open.

Suddenly, Jorgen said, "InuYasha, stop! Look at the monitor!"

He turned around and the tears stopped.

Wilt had turned around and began to walk away as the body on the floor whistled and he turned around to see Kagome standing on her feet and pointing her bow and arrow at him.

"How did I miss you?!"

"In the dark, people usually miss. That, and the body you hit in front of me was dead."

She then let go of the string as her sacred arrow impaled Wilt on his right arm. He doubled over in pain as Kagome drew another arrow. He moved his crossbow to his other arm and attempted to pull the trigger as Kagome let go of her string again and the second arrow hit Wilt right between the eyes, killing him. Kagome then began to glow and suddenly was teleported again. She reappeared in one of the teleporters in the office. InuYasha saw her, ran over, and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug but they quickly let go of each other with everyone watching them. Embarrassed, Kagome asked, "Where are the others?"

Sokka replied, "Timmy and Squidward are still in that thing with those other two."

Squidward and Timmy ran the opposite direction as Kagome and turned to the left. Then, Squidward grabbed Timmy and threw him against the wall.

"Why did we stop?" asked Timmy.

"First lesson," Squidward then had a disgusted expression on his face, "it pains me to say this...young padawan, is this: never trust the light in dark underground mazes." He pointed to a small patch of light in front of them.

"That's kinda a little specific isn't it?"

Squidward didn't reply but threw a rock into the light patch and instantly spikes jutted up from the ground, proving his point. Timmy gulped loudly as the two moved around the light. They then heard running behind them as someone had caught up with them. Timmy ran to the left while Squidward kept running straight. Vicky jumped over the light patch and ran after the one who had gone straight, 'Kevin can handle that one, he's heading straight for him.' Squidward sensed his pursuer was behind him and he stopped, turned around, and closed his eyes.

Vicky then thought, 'This guy will be easy, he's stopped right in the path.'

She ran up to him and was ready to turn him into ashes, but when she got a few feet in front of him, Squidward pulled out his lightsaber and cut Vicky in two. He began to glow and was teleported like Kagome, he opened his eyes and saw he was back in the office. He stored his lightsaber and walked over to the monitor.

"Good work Lieutenant," said Numbuh 1 who had finished printing off the pages and had joined around the TV.

"What about Turner?" he asked.

Kagome said, "He's still in there with the last mercenary."

Timmy had moved left to avoid the villain and ran faster. He did not look behind him as he ran as fast as he could. He stopped after running for awhile until he saw where he was. He was back in the same spot he had started in! Worse news was that Kevin was there checking Slinkman's dead body. Kevin turned around to see a rebel was looking up at him with a gun. He quickly jumped and knocked the gun out of his hands as Timmy ran. Timmy ran as fast as he could again to get away from Kevin.

In the control room, people rooted for Timmy silently as they watched with sheer awe as to who would win. Squidward silently prayed that his padawan would come out on top.

Timmy kept running and turned left when he could. He then turned immediately right and stopped, somehow, Kevin had beaten him here. He turned to run around but saw Kevin again behind him. He ran towards the front Kevin and saw that it was a punching bag. Timmy looked for any weapon he could find and saw a samurai sword on the ground inside its scabbard with a ton of dust on it. He picked it up as Kevin walked closer to him and the sword itself seemed to take over for Timmy. Timmy then sensed the small slit of light on the right wall. Timmy moved closer to the right wall to see if Kevin took the bait.

"And now it ends," Kevin said. "I see you found that sword, its owner was very powerful but ultimately he too was killed by me. I remember that samurai well...Jack I believe his name was."

Timmy didn't say anything as he moved as close to the right wall as he could. Kevin then grinned and also moved closer to the wall. He had taken Timmy's bait. The slit of light was above him as Kevin raised his right hand up to throw his tomahawk. His hand moved past the light and the light shone on his wrist. On cue, a saw blade came out of the wall and sliced Kevin's hand off. He screamed as he doubled over looking at the stump that was once his hand.

Timmy walked over to him and said, "First lesson: Never trust the light."

Kevin was angered and quickly picked up his other tomahawk in his left hand. Thanks to the powerful sword seemingly performing the movements for him, Timmy was quicker and took Kevin's head clean off with one stroke. Timmy then began to glow and was finally teleported into the office. He saw the others gathered around him. They congratulated him and patted him on the back.

Squidward then came up to him and said, "Not the way I would have done it but, it still works."

Timmy chuckled as he cleaned off his newly found blade and put it back in its scabbard, the sword no longer dictating Timmy's movements.

"Should we go then?" Aang asked.

"Yes, let's go our half hour is almost up." Jorgen said.

While leaving Numbuh 1 said to Timmy, "Take these papers and hold onto them, they have something relevant to us but I haven't had time to read them yet."

"Ok Nigel."

Lumpus gave Timmy another gun as they moved down the corridor to the elevators. The elevators returned to their floor and to the rebels' astonishment, the man they had killed before was still there and they rode the elevators down to the outside. When outside, they moved to the gate where nearby several jeeps and cars were waiting.

Lumpus checked his watch and said, "They should have been here ten minutes ago."

"Are you sure something didn't happen to them?" asked Cosmo.

Kagome suggested, "Maybe we should go back and look for them."

Koga flattered her by saying, "That is the best idea I have heard ever."

InuYasha ignored him saying, "Let's go then."

They moved into a main hallway walled with many swords inside of sheaths next to suits of armor. As they were moving however; Grim, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Miroku, Sango, Kirara (transformed), Ginta, Hakkaku, Myoga, the other two fairies, Big Daddy, and Felix finally showed up. Binky, Sesshomaru, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken were nowhere to be seen.

Jorgen asked, "What the hell happened?"

Grim answered, "We were attacked, mon!"

Edd explained, "We were looking for anything useful and came into a large room, we saw droids being made by the thousands in there! Suddenly, someone completely in dark popped out of nowhere and stabbed Jaken. Then these orange guys showed up with droids. They shot and killed Binky and Ah-Un very quickly. Then one of the orange guys took Rin prisoner. Sesshomaru said he would cover us and let us get back."

Felix yelled, "Enough talking! More running! Any minute now the alarm will be raised and we will be screwed!"

Everyone then ran until they came to the open door. Before them stood the mighty Grievous who had prepared for their arrival having spied the rebels beforehand.

"There is no escape this time Jedi," Grievous taunted.

Cosmo and Squidward went to draw their lightsabers but InuYasha stood in the way. "I'll handle this jackass, you guys just get out of here and go get that bomb."

Kagome was upset at this suggestion, "NO, I will stay with you!"

"No Kagome, I must do this alone."

Kagome stayed by his side and said, "I won't leave you."

"You'll have to." He punched her lightly to knock her out and gave her to Koga. "Keep her safe and take her to the base."

"Ok mutt."

The rebel group left the two combatants in a stare down. InuYasha, to make the fight fairer, suggested, "We only use swords not your light sticks."

"Fine by me." Grievous grabbed two swords out of sheaths from the suits of armor.

InuYasha and Grievous stood at opposite ends of the room watching each other. Both combatants didn't flinch an inch, even when the alarm went off.

The remaining rebels made it to the gateway and saw that several trucks were now appearing to be loaded. Baraka was standing by one of the trucks with his new bodyguard Scarpine. Along with them were Necros, Stamper, Morzeny, Vargas, Grunther, Braun, and Perez. Finally Calamitous ran to them with another man, completely in dark, wearing a Van Helsing-like hat, carrying what appeared to be a bamboo stick, clean-shaven face, 6 feet tall, thin, and handsome appearance. The only evil thing about him was that his eyes changed color from blue to blood-red at random points. Another thing that stuck out about him was the familiar skull-shaped ring with _T.T. _on it on his right hand.

Felix said, "That's the man whom attacked us in the droid making facility." He then said to Miroku and Sango, "Doesn't he look very familiar?"

They both thought for a moment and then Miroku said, "HE was the man who attacked us on the way to the camp!"

"The man with the blades in his arms!" replied Sango.

"I thought I heard one of the guards say his name was Pagoro but that may not be him," said Felix.

Jorgen asked, "What about those other men? The ones that don't look cartoon-ish at all?"

Felix smiled and said, "I knew who they were right when I saw them. No one a James Bond fan eh?"

Everyone gave him a confused look but Felix just said, "I'll explain later, all we need to worry about now is that bomb."

Grim looked over to where Pagoro, Baraka, and Calamitous were, "I wish we could hear what they were saying mon."

The villains were conveniently talking about the bomb and their plans for detonating it.

"So is everything set?" asked the Professor.

Most of the Bond Henchmen had left apart from Scarpine, Vargas, Braun, and Perez.

Scarpine answered, "Everything but the key."

Calamitous gave the device to Pagoro who said, in a low, slight Clint Eastwood voice, "How long until the thing detonates?"

"You'll have five minutes to arm the device and get out of there."

Baraka added, "That'll be plenty of time."

He spoke to Scarpine, "Are your men better at swordplay?"

"Erich was the best of us but yes, everyone is great at swordplay but I will stick to using my Uzi."

"Are you sure you need all of your Horde?" asked Calamitous, speaking to Baraka again.

"Of course, even though it's a Loyalist restaurant, you said the place was in rebel territory, so we're just making some precautions." Pagoro said.

"Fine, just arm the device at 6:55 pm and get back here." He started to move away but Baraka stopped him.

"Aren't you going to see us off Professor?" he asked.

"I must get back to Vlad and Mortner and fix more of those Riders."

"Fine, see you in four and a half hours." He then said to Braun and Perez, "Go take the first truck, we'll meet you there, amigos."

Perez then said, "See you there, padrone." They both got in the first truck, started it, and drove away, leaving the main gate unlocked as they sped past.

Just then, the alarm went off, Baraka said to Pagoro, "The Horde is loaded in the back of the trucks?" Pagoro nodded and Baraka replied, "Let's go then."

Baraka and Scarpine got in the second truck while Vargas and Pagoro got into the third.

Grim saw the first truck speed away and said, "We need to find out what is going on!"

"Why don't we plant a spy in one of the trucks?" suggested Edd.

"That's a great idea," said Jorgen.

Just then, they heard the alarm go off and saw that Baraka and Pagoro were moving out.

"I'll do it,"said Big Daddy, "I want to do something for my country besides garbage."

Wanda said, "I love you no matter what happens Big Daddy! Be careful."

"I will my little linguini." He then snuck over and waved back to the others. Big Daddy opened up the back of a truck and climbed in.

What no one saw, however; when Big Daddy climbed in, he was instantly grabbed by Morzeny who said, "Look at what he have here!" Morzeny radioed Baraka who told Morzeny to keep the rebel prisoner until they got to the Talon Leaves Restaurant.

InuYasha and Grievous were still staring at each other as a battered and beaten figure ran past them carrying a smaller figure in his hands. Several Storm Droids and General Skarr also ran past them. After a few tense minutes, InuYasha finally lunged at Grievous with his fully enlarged Tessaiga. Grievous rolled away from the attack with ease and began to fight. Both combatants parried each other's blows and retaliated with an attack of his own.

After about a minute of this Grievous said, "Not bad, dog, but try using the unorthodox attacks, like THIS." Grievous then flipped and his feet parried attacks with InuYasha's sword while he walked on his hands.

"Why won't you die you bastard!" InuYasha yelled.

Grievous laughed and replied, "Maybe you're not trying, I hope that this becomes more worth my while."

"You won't be laughing at this!" He then backed away and launched one of his most powerful attacks by shouting "Wind Scar!"

InuYasha's signature attack hit Grievous dead on, even destroying some of the suits of armor in the hallway. Once the smoke from the attack had cleared, however, Grievous was still standing; he wasn't even fazed! InuYasha gasped, "How did the Wind Scar not kill you?!"

"Attacks like that are for third-graders, let me show you how I do this." His two arms then contracted into another pair of arms, giving him four. He then threw the swords on the ground and pulled out four of his lightsabers.

"You liar! You said you wouldn't use those light stick things!"

"Yes...I lied but still, I can't show you my attack without my lightsabers," Grievous then asked, "So can we finish this?"

"Bring it you discarded pile of junk."

"Your rebels gathered around the Talon Leaves Restaurant will be in for a shock at 7:00 tonight when our bomb goes off."

InuYasha was confused, "Why are you telling this to me?"

"You won't live to tell the information so it fits to tell."

Grievous then jumped at InuYasha with lightning fast quickness. The jump was so quick it caught InuYasha off-guard.

Timmy and the rebels kept the gate open and jumped into several jeeps.

Grim said, "Let's go mon!"

"Wait! There's someone coming," said Lumpus.

The figure that had passed InuYasha and Grievous was running until he got about half way there and then knelt over in pain. He had almost reached the rebels, but his body seemingly gave out before he could. Sokka, Aang, and Katara quickly ran over and brought back the other figure he was carrying, the smaller one.

Katara reported, "It's Sesshomaru, he said he wouldn't make it, but he'd cover for us."

Aang said, "Rin has been knocked out, she will ride in our jeep."

"Let's move troops!" yelled Grim. The five jeeps then took off and went out of the gate. Several droids came running out of the building, as they did, the injured Sesshomaru attacked them. Skarr then walked out and said, "Bring out the Destroyer Troopers."

At his command, two balls rolled down towards Sesshomaru and uncurled into the metallic Destroyer Droid/Storm Trooper hybrids. They both activated their shield generators and began firing their rotating machine gun blaster hands. Sesshomaru was hit several times but still stood strong as he threw the Tenseiga sword at the shield of one of the Destroyer Troopers, shattering it. He then ran over and tore the helmet/computer core out of it. Using the first's machine gun hands, he attacked the second one. The shield generator was starting to weaken when several more Strom Droids came running down the steps. They began to attack the tired Sesshomaru, hitting him several more times with their blasters. He tried one more desperate attempt by ferociously lashing out at the droids. He grabbed the nearest Storm Droids and pulled it along, knocking out the others, and he finally threw it at the Destroyer Trooper. The shield was weakened even further as Sesshomaru rushed over and tore through the Trooper's program.

"Enough of this nonsense," said Skarr. He pulled out his handgun and fired one shot when Sesshomaru was facing him. The bullet hit its target, right between the eyes. Sesshomaru fell over to the ground, not quite dead yet, for the bullet had not gone through the other side of his head. In his dying moments, he raised Tenseiga up and swiped with his claws one last time. The sword instantly shattered as Sesshomaru breathed his last.

"His brother will end up the same way," Skarr said, smiling and putting away his handgun. He then shouted to several droids, "Take those two jeeps and follow them!"

"Right away sir!" said one droid.

"Roger, roger," another said.

The five rebel jeeps moved at a good pace but eventually the two enemy jeeps caught up with them.

"We've got company!" said Felix.

Timmy wasn't paying attention as he was reading the notes Numbuh 1 printed out in Alex's office.

Several rebels started shooting their guns at the enemy as they retaliated. Eddy, Sokka, a fairy, and Ed managed to hit several droids. One droid pulled out a rocket, aimed it at the closest jeep and fired. Lumpus saw the rocket coming at him, so he pushed Katara to let her know to jump. She took the signal and Aang, Sokka, and a fairy jumped with her. Lumpus closed his eyes as the rocket hit the jeep. The jeep drove out of control and flipped off the road into the ditch on the right. As the droid jeeps passed by, the jeep exploded, taking the unconscious body of Rin, Lumpus, and the other fairy with it.

Felix's face changed instantly as he yelled, "Lumpus no!" He then more ferociously shot at the incoming jeeps. The droids claimed another life as the passenger in the front jeep shot the other fairy. His body flew out of the vehicle and hit the front enemy jeep's window. The droid driving it couldn't see and skidded out of control into the other jeep behind it, causing both to crash and explode.

Grievous walked out of the building to talk to Skarr. "Did we catch them?"

"The two jeeps I sent out haven't reported so we have to assume the worst."

Grievous then held his new sword in its scabbard and gave it to Skarr. "Cyclops was asking for a new samurai sword, if he can polish it and sharpen it, he may have it."

"Yes sir."

Grievous then walked back into the building, leaving Skarr holding the untransformed Tessaiga to give to Cyclops.

The jeeps continued to move but many people including the normally talkative Felix were quiet. Kagome finally woke up when the rebel base they were heading to was in sight. She asked many questions, but no one really answered her. The jeeps continued until they drove into a garage across from what appeared to be an abandoned building, unloaded, and went inside.

Grim said, "This base should be useful, I'll check in with the leaders."

Timmy then saw something over in the corner of the room and turned. He said, "Generals you'd better have a look at this."

Grim and Jorgen came over and looked at the site, a grisly, mattered, pile of bodies lay strewn in the corner where they had valiantly tried to make a last stand. Jorgen sent several people into the rest of the base to see if anyone or anything was alive. Grim noticed a new droid he saw only in the palace, a ball-shaped one with dual rotating machine gun hands.

He said to Squidward, "If the radio still works, have Numbuh 1 radio our bases about these new droids."

"Right away sir," came the reply.

After the scouts had searched and found nothing alive, Numbuh 1 began to radio the other bases as everyone sat down for some rest.

Kagome was worried, "I hope InuYasha made it out of there okay."

"I'm sure he did Kagome, don't worry," reassured Sango.

"I'm sure of it too," agreed Miroku who tried, once again, to grope Sango's butt, much to her dismay.

Numbuh 1 walked back into the room saying, "I've radioed all local bases and told them of the situation, they'll relay the message to everyone else."

"We'll get rid of the bodies after a little rest," said Numbuh 4.

InuYasha awoke, but was still feeling tired. He saw that he was in a weird room filled with many rebellion things. He then saw something that made his heart jump. He saw the back of Kagome's hair. He ran over to talk to them.

Kagome was really worried. "Can't you use your Force thing to see if he's okay?" she asked Squidward.

"I hate to tell you this kid but I already did, I've felt no presence of him for the last fifteen minutes."

Felix was startled at this and yelled, "He's not!"

"I'm afraid he is, he's––" Squidward started.

He didn't finish as a blue figure manifested behind Kagome as several figures drew their guns at it.

"Kagome, I'm not dead, I'm right here," said InuYasha.

She turned around to see that he was holographic blue, but still there. Several people let out small gasps as others like Kagome were left speechless. InuYasha then saw his own hand and jolted back saying, "What the hell happened to me!"

"It worked!" Felix said.

"What worked?" Edd asked.

"Before Grim and his men showed up, Sesshomaru and I had developed a program for bring more than 100 people back at once. I channeled my force through the Tenseiga for a little bit until the connection broke, when he said it only had enough power to bring one soul back. Afterwards, the Tenseiga was useless as apparently my Force magic had somehow drained it of its power. Exactly what do you remember?"

InuYasha told his story about his fight with Grievous, "Then he stuck those sticks in me, I blacked out, and ended up here, like this. We need to get Tessaiga back from Grievous as well."

"My Force power must have made you some wierd kind of Force Ghost, I'm sure there is someway we can get you back into your body. I don't even need the body, I'll start working on it right now." As he got up InuYasha then remembered something else.

"Before Grievous killed me, he told me where the bomb was!"

Grim and Jorgen jolted up while Grim asked, "WHERE MON WHERE?"

"At some place called the Talon Leaves Restaurant, it is to be detonated at 7:00 tonight."

Edd check his watch and said, "That's in four hours from now!"

"We have to move," said Jorgen.

"Aren't we forgetting something?" said Timmy.

"No."

"Yes we are, remember when Felix, Kagome, and InuYasha first explained how they got here? They said that their forces were attacked and that only a traitor was responsible. Thanks to Numbuh 1, I have found our spy, a Mr. Agent S."

Numbuh 1 said, "THAT'S what those papers were about? A spy?"

"Yes, not directly named, but thanks to journal entries and some easy deduction, I have found out who it was."

"Who?" asked Numbuh 3, "Tell me tell me!"

"It had to be someone that droids or the Loyalists wouldn't have killed. Also, if the spy had been with our group in that office, they certainly wouldn't have stayed around. That narrowed it to Ginta, Hakkaku, Felix, Miroku, Sango, Myoga, and Kirara. Kirara is a cat-thing, not really capable of treachery. Miroku and Sango are clearly named in the first journal entry. Ginta and Hakkaku are named in the fourth entry. Felix and Myoga weren't named in the journal at all. So which one of them was it?"

Several people looked suspiciously at Felix, who began to sweat a little.

"The spy is MYOGA!" Several gasps as the little flea was exposed. "He tipped his hand when he came up with that heroic plan in the jail cell, the real Myoga wouldn't have done that, or even been around when the Loyalists were there."

"Good call, my young Padawan," said Squidward.

Myoga then said, "Nicely done, Jedi, but I have some secrets of my own." He then began to mysteriously grow in size until he reached 5 foot 7 inches. "The real Myoga was killed long ago, with I as his replacement. Alex was convinced you stupid Anime assholes would join up with these cartoon douchebags. He trained me to imitate the little being and shrank me down to size. But one thing you didn't factor into the equation Jedi." He then drew two dual bladed RED lightsabers. "I'm a Sith!"

He force-pushed Felix into most everyone and used a chain to force-tie everyone to a pipe. Only Squidward and Timmy were left standing.

"And now for YOU," Agent S said as he force-pushed Squidward to the wall and shackled him. "And for YOU." He tried to force-push Timmy but Timmy wouldn't budge.

Squidward yelled, "Padawan catch!" He threw Timmy his green lightsaber. Timmy ignited it and began the battle to save his life.

End of Episode 4

Notes: Timmy now has a samurai sword (which has the soul of Samurai Jack still in it), Cyclops has the Tessaiga, and the Tenseiga is destroyed. This was a hard chapter to rewrite as I respect Sesshomaru and his group but felt they had to go.

Character Analysis:

Rider-AT: Robotic, intelligent, devastating, enduring, resolute, Armored Transports, a Strider/AT-AT hybrid. They have deadly accuracy.

Private Mr. Blik (Deceased): A once rich cat who joined the rebels. Mansion was repossessed after failing to pay taxes. Wanted revenge for the deaths of his brothers. Killed by Vicky and Wilt.

Staff Sergeant Slinkman (Deceased): Lumpus' assistant. He gets bossed around and forced to do all of Lumpus' work. Killed by Kevin.

Wilt (Deceased): Turned Loyalist in The Great Bribing. He was granted metal appendages to replace those he had lost. He is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapon is a special crossbow. Shot by Kagome.

Vicky (Deceased): Loyalist who was once Timmy's evil babysitter. She is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapon is a flamethrower. Chopped in half by Squidward.

Kevin (Deceased): Once from the same cul-de-sac that the Eds were from but turned Loyalist. He is an "Elite Mazer" that give Snah and Corpla their intended workout. Preferable weapons are tomahawks. Head chopped off by Timmy.

Jaken (Deceased): Sesshomaru's servant who will do anything he wants. Sesshomaru completely ignores Jaken's needs and wants most of the time though. Killed by Pagoro

Binky (Deceased): Friend of Jorgen. He was the one who drove Jorgen back to sanity. Killed by droids.

Ah-Un (Deceased): Sesshomaru's two-headed domestic animal. Used for transport of Jaken and Rin. Shot by droids.

Pagoro: Member of the Master's group. Wields a bamboo-sheathed pair of knives and Tarkatan blades as backup. Strong leading force in the Tarkatan Horde.

Sesshomaru (Deceased): InuYasha's half brother who is a full demon. Has the sword Tenseiga. Usually cares for nothing but himself and occasionally Rin. Felix convinced him to join the rebels cause. Killed by Skarr.

Rin (Deceased): Girl whom Sesshomaru brought back to life. She follows him where ever he goes. Usually kind hearted, even during this time of war. Knocked unconscious and killed in jeep explosion.

Ex-Scoutmaster Sergeant Major Algonquin C. Lumpus (Deceased): Scoutmaster turned rebel leader, he lets everyone else do work for him while he lounges about. Friend of Grim and Felix. Killed in jeep explosion.

Fairies (all Deceased, excluding Big Daddy): Magical creatures that lost magic. They are now soldiers in the war but most of them were killed in the Battle of Ritech Base. Several more killed in the Battle of La Piscina Grande. Remaining two killed in escape from the Capital building.

Agent S: Alex sent in for Myoga. A Sith warrior who wields dual-bladed lightsabers.

Myoga (Deceased): Flea demon who had joined InuYasha and Kagome. By sucking blood, he can grow in size. Normally is a coward but his regular size allows for espionage. Killed before the war and replaced with Agent S.


	5. Episode 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that I didn't make up.

Note: This is my Kill Bill chapter, per se. Fans of the movie with notice many similarities.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 5: Fight at the Talon Leaves Restaurant**_

_**TIMMY TURNER is in a lightsaber fight to save his life and the lives of his fellow rebels. BARAKA, PAGORO, and the TARKATAN HORDE are at a restaurant planning to blow up a bomb, right in the center of rebel territory in four hours. BIG DADDY has been, unbeknownst to the rebels, captured and is the TARKATAN'S prisoner. TIMMY will have to win or be killed by a SITH...**_

Second Note: This will be used for later in this chapter, if you want to follow along go ahead, this is more for me and easier to write.

Tarkatan Horde: 101 members

Pagoro - (P) - 1

Tarkata with Single Blade - (SB) - 20

Tarkata with Double Blades - (DB) - 50

Tarkata with Sword - (S) - 10 - 1 Lieutenant

Tarkata with Double Swords - (DS) - 6

Tarkata with Single Axe - (SA) - 6

Tarkata with Double Axes - (DA) - 4

Tarkata with Chain - (C) - 3

Tarkata with Ball & Chain - (BC) - 1 Lieutenant

Timmy Turner began the fight of his life against the evil Sith, Agent S. Deducing who he was, the double of Myoga, who stood at 5' 7", had no choice but to grow to his original size, draw his two dual bladed lightsabers, and fight. Most of the other rebels including Jedi Master Squidward Tentacles were now strapped down by chains against metal pipes. Only InuYasha wasn't strapped down as he was now a ghost. Squidward threw Timmy his lightsaber and the fight began.

Timmy ignited the green lightsaber and held it out towards S. Agent S smiled and ran towards Timmy, holding his lightsabers above his head. Timmy then ran backwards as S came towards him. S flung out his right lightsaber as Timmy dodged it. He then brought his right saber down on Timmy's saber, Timmy barely holding Agent S's attack back. S moved his second lightsaber upwards to his left at Timmy. Timmy ducked as the saber sliced through a metal pipe.

Squidward, tied up, thought, 'Shit! I forgot to teach him how to fight!'

He then yelled, "Go for his legs!"

Timmy obeyed and swiped for S' legs. S brought his sabers down and parried the attack. Timmy then went for his head. S used his right saber to parry the attack. S then moved his two free hands outwards to force-push Timmy. Timmy stuck his own free hand out in return to counter the move. Both combatants could feel the moves getting stronger as their hands felt weaker. S tried swiping at Timmy with his left saber but Timmy quickly put down his free hand and felt it pull out the samurai sword he found in Alex's palace. Thankfully, S' force-push still was not working as Timmy felt the samurai sword slice upward at S's incoming attack. With a slice, Agent S' top left arm came off, spraying blood. S screamed at the pain and let down one of his hands that was using the force-push. Timmy then tried his force-push again and knocked S over easily. S fell over but his bottom left arm picked up the other saber while on the floor. Timmy saw this and back flipped to dodge the attack for his feet. S quickly jumped to his feet as Timmy ran into the adjacent room. S followed him as Timmy put away the sword. As S swiped for his head, Timmy ducked and swiped at S' legs again. S used his left saber to parry the attack and then his right to swipe again as both Timmy and S' sabers met. Again S tried to force-push Timmy and this time found greater success as Timmy flew across the room and hit the wall. S ran over to impale Timmy but he rolled away from the attack and kicked S in the chest. As S jolted back from the kick, Timmy ran forward and lunged outward with his lightsaber as S moved backwards a tiny bit, saving him from impalement. Timmy saw a knocked over trash bin out of the corner of his eye. Thinking quickly, Timmy tried to muster as much force as possible to lift it up while keeping his hand close to his body. In a quarter of a second, it was up! Timmy thought about pulling it towards him as it flew across the room, hit the non-moving S in the back as he was trying to attack and kill Timmy in this position, and he lurched forward, getting impaled on the lightsaber blade. Timmy withdrew the lightsaber as S fell backwards onto the floor. He disengaged the lightsaber, sighed, and walked back into the room where the others were.

"Is he dead?" asked Squidward.

Timmy nodded as he ignited the lightsaber and started freeing his companions. Soon everyone was free and they moved around the base and cleaned up. They took the bodies and the destroyed droids and piled them up outside. Squidward took S' lightsabers and destroyed them. Once things were put back into shape, Grim gathered everyone into the main room and spoke.

"We now know where and when the bomb will be detonated, but the remaining question is, how do we get there mon?"

"We don't have the manpower to push our way through to get to the restaurant," said Numbuh 1.

"Can we get more troops before the bomb goes off in four hours?" asked Edd.

Grim shook his head and replied, "While there are many rebel bases around the restaurant's area, we cannot gather THAT many forces in this short amount of time."

"What about Big Daddy?" asked Wanda.

Everyone's faces lit up as Jorgen said, "I forgot about him! Maybe he has started to gather our forces together!"

At once, Numbuh 4 came into the main room from the radio room, "Um Generals you might want to come in here and listen to this."

Everyone went into the next room as Numbuh 4 took his place on the radio. He turned it to the rebel's frequency and said, "Listen to this."

A harsh sounding voice (Baraka) from the other side of the radio said, "Now talk into the radio slowly and clearly rebel."

"Hello my fellow rebels, Big Daddy is being held captive by the malevolent-."

A punch sound was heard and the voice said, "Say it RIGHT."

Big Daddy continued, "Captured by the magnificent, all-powerful, amazing Tarkatan Horde. I am in the Ta-."

Another punching was heard and a second voice came in (Scarpine), "You want me to finish it sir?"

"No, let him do it."

"I am being held prisoner and nothing the pathetic rebels can do will save me. Any attempt to rescue me, and I will be executed and many rebel outposts will be destroyed. Do not send any help to rescue me. And if you're listening Wanda I'm-."

Several more punches were heard and finally the first voice came in, "This message will be repeated until 7 pm tonight and remember, rebel scum, do NOT send any help or you WILL regret it!"

Laughter was heard as the other end cut off. Many of the rebels now were flabbergasted and left dumbstruck. Some had lost all hope entirely.

Grim finally said, "That's it mon, we lost. They have dealt the best hand."

"We can't just do nothing!" yelled Wanda.

"What can we do? You heard it yourself Wanda, they'll execute your father on the spot if we try any rescue team!" said Jorgen.

Suddenly, Timmy spoke up, "I'll go."

Every eye shifted in his direction. Squidward said, "You are a damn fool to think that you can beat the Tarkatan Horde all by yourself."

"Maybe, but this sword I found tells me otherwise."

Grim said, "That sword talks to you?"

"My pudding talks to me!" butt in Cosmo.

"Gravy talks to me!" Ed said.

Jorgen yelled, "Can it you nitwits!"

"The sword doesn't really talk to me," said Timmy, "I just feel like I can take on anything since I found this thing. During the battle, I wasn't controlling my hand as it came down and pulled it out of its scabbard."

"A magic sword? This war just keeps getting weirder and weirder," said Sokka.

Ignoring him Squidward asked, "Are you sure you want to go all by yourself?"

"Maybe if Baraka sees only one, he won't kill Big Daddy."

Grim and Jorgen looked at each other and both nodded.

Grim said, "What have we got to lose mon?"

Timmy then started to leave as Wanda stopped him, "You can't do this Timmy you'll get killed!"

"I'll be fine and I'll get Big Daddy back."

Wanda went out to stop him again but Cosmo grabbed her. As she looked at him, he was shaking his head.

Eddy, Edd, Grim, and Felix came after him as Eddy said, "We'll help you kid."

Grim explained, "You won't get in without a Loyalist pass."

"And you probably would like to get there a different way than walking," said Felix.

Edd finished, "That's why we will take you in one of our jeeps.

The five of them quickly got into one of the jeeps and drove off into the city. Luckily, they had a pass for the nightclub/restaurant as the back of the jeeps had extra Loyalist clothing in a storage compartment. Apparently some Loyalist had left his pass in the back pocket of his military jeans.

At the Talon Leaves Restaurant, Big Daddy was unwrapped from the chair and brought upstairs into the biggest room that was usually reserved for large groups. The restaurant itself was a Japanese setting (a-la House of Blue Leaves from Kill Bill). The place had never been under rebel attack as only four guards were ever on duty. Big Daddy watched the nightclub patrons dancing away as he was dragged up the stairs by Braun and Perez. They opened the door and threw him inside. He was alone in the room.

Braun and Perez went back outside to where Baraka and the rest of the men were talking with Pagoro and the rest of the Horde.

Pagoro said, "Are you sure you don't want us to accompany you sir?"

"Yes I'm sure, just stay out here and make sure no rebels get inside the building. I'm sure they will try something stupid," ordered Baraka.

"Okay."

"Let's go back inside and get something to eat," said Scarpine.

"Yeah I'm hungry too," said Morzeny.

Stamper asked, "Who owns this place anyway?"

Baraka answered by saying, "Why your old friend Kaz does."

All of the men groaned and were furious that they had to put up with him again.

"Let's go," said Baraka.

"Braun toss me some spare clips," Scarpine said. Braun did as he commanded and they got in place as the convoy of nine villains processed into the restaurant. Baraka led, followed closely by Scarpine and Braun, carrying their Uzis. Perez, Vargas, and Morzeny were in the next line and finally Stamper, Necros, and Grunther in the back line.

Timmy had watched the scene from the shadows and began to make his move. He walked up to the restaurant and went up to one of the two guards outside. He showed the guard the pass and was allowed inside, without even being asked to leave his sword. He went over to the bar, sat down, and waited for Baraka and his men to make their grand entrance.

Baraka led the way into the restaurant as his goons moved slowly in with Scarpine and Braun carrying their Uzis and the rest carrying samurai swords. Moving into the room the procession was greeted by Kaz who ushered them by the dancers, up the stairs, and into their room where Big Daddy was. Timmy watched the faces of the men as he looked around the room for more guards. Besides the two he had seen outside, only two more were inside the building. Obviously the Loyalists didn't expect this place to be attacked. He moved across the dance floor and went back near the bathrooms. He waited for one of the Loyalists to make a fatal mistake.

Outside Pagoro was eyeing over the troops and especially the newest member. He was a younger Tarkatan, whose father had been killed on the assault in the palace.

"You wield that sword with the best of your ability, understand?" he said.

The young Tarkatan nodded as Pagoro moved over to his two lieutenants, one wielding a sword and the other a metal ball and chain.

"If something does go down, make sure Baraka is protected, got it?"

"Yes sir," they both said in unison.

Inside the restaurant, Baraka and his men were enjoying a great feast given to them by Kaz. As several of them were laughing and talking Scarpine was enjoying beating Big Daddy up. With his hands tied up behind his back, Big Daddy could do nothing to stop them.

Perez, having SOME sympathy, said, "Give it a rest amigo, come eat."

"Maybe after a few more punches."

This continued for about an hour with everyone besides Braun and Perez taking a turn in beating Big Daddy up and eating massive amounts of food. Scarpine, who had just finished a bottle of wine, checked his watch. It read 5:00 pm.

"Should we get ready soon?" he asked.

"The bomb is already in place, all that really needs to be done is to use the key." replied Baraka.

Necros asked, "Where is it anyway?"

"Top floor, in the biggest room," said Kaz, "we had to take out part of the roof to bring the thing in."

Kaz then fidgeted a bit and said, "I'll be right back, I have to use the bathroom." He got up and walked out of the room.

Vargas, who was beating Big Daddy, sat down and had some wine. They left Big Daddy alone for now. The men continued to talk and laugh while Kaz moved downstairs. He moved past a stranger leaned up against a wall next to the men's room.

He said, "Pardon me," and moved past the stranger and went in the men's room. Timmy had found his victim. Knowing that no one else was in the men's room, Timmy followed Kaz in.

Baraka and his men were excited and laughing that the bomb was going to destroy many rebel outposts and hideouts. Braun and Perez however, were sick of being henchmen and just wanted to leave, but knew that they were dead if they did.

A voice then screamed out, "Come out if you dare Baraka!"

Upon hearing this, the James Bond henchmen got up and ran out the doors. They opened the middle double doors for their leader and began eyeing the place for the voice. The dancers and all patrons were now looking at the speaker of the voice. Kaz was singled out at the back of the room, his arm touching a wooden support. Timmy peeked out from behind him and looked at Baraka.

Baraka turned to Scarpine and asked, "Who the hell is that?"

"No idea sir."

Timmy then used his sword to cut off Kaz's arm that was touching the support causing the stump to spray blood everywhere. Kaz screamed and fell on the ground as Vargas, Perez, Grunther, Necros, Stamper, and Morzeny drew their swords. Timmy walked towards the center of the room as the stunned dancers and patrons screamed and ran out the doors. The two guards inside the building heard the commotion and signaled for the two guards outside to come in and help. The inside guards ran over to attack Timmy. Timmy quickly slit one's throat as the other got ready to fire his gun. Slicing in an upward diagonal motion, he sliced the guard across the chest who fell to the ground, dead. Timmy walked towards Baraka as the two guards from the outside rushed forward to attack him. He turned around and slashed, taking off both of their heads with one swing. Timmy continued to walk towards Baraka, and looked up. Timmy stood in front of a miniature bridge with two mini-pools on either side of it. Baraka was above him with his men besides him and with a railing in front of him.

Smiling, Baraka said to Stamper and Morzeny, "Go get him."

They went back in the room, grabbed Big Daddy, and drug him out of the room.

"Is this who you're after?" asked Baraka.

Upon seeing Big Daddy's beaten body, Timmy yelled, "Turn him loose!"

Baraka then smiled again and said, "Grunther."

Grunther instinctively back flipped off the railing down in front of Timmy. Grunther raised his sword and ran towards Timmy, screaming. With one swipe of his sword, Timmy cut Grunther's blade off its handle. Grunther looked at the broken blade with astonishment as Timmy drove his sword through Grunther, who groaned as he was lifted up into the air and deposited into one of the nearby pools, dead as he hit the water.

Baraka yelled, "Kill him!" as Vargas, Perez, Stamper, Morzeny, and Necros ran down the right stairs to face Timmy. Vargas ran forward and attacked as Timmy parried. He then felt the sword move him backwards to parry an attack from Necros. He swung at Morzeny who narrowly avoided getting his head chopped off. Perez charged at Timmy. Timmy kicked Perez in the stomach and moved on the dance floor. Stamper had a go as he charged with his sword in impaling position. Timmy moved slightly to the left and, using his free hand, tripped Stamper with his scabbard as he came by. Vargas and Necros attacked Timmy as he parried every attack. Morzeny came up behind him as Timmy cartwheeled next to him and began to fight. Parrying every attack he dealt, Timmy saw that he would have to fight someone else. He kicked Morzeny in the stomach as Necros jumped onto Morzeny's back as he doubled over in pain. Again Timmy parried every attack he was dealt as Morzeny fell onto the floor from the pain of carrying Necros. The impact knocked Necros off on the floor. Necros's sword flew out of his hands and impaled Morzeny in the back, killing him. Perez attacked Timmy again. Perez swung as Timmy ducked under the blade as it passed him and, using his sword handle as a club, knocked Perez in the face. Stamper was back up and attacked Timmy as Perez was driven back. Necros got back up and, grabbing his and Morzeny's sword, ran to assist Stamper. Timmy saw this foe coming and felt the sword take over. He ran over, grabbed one of Necros's swords out of his hand, and plunged it into Necros's leg at an angle, jabbing it into the floor. Necros screamed in pain as he tried to pull out the sword, finding that it was stuck. Necros dropped his other sword and used both hands to try to pull the sword out. Vargas now rushed at Timmy as he was parrying Stamper's attacks. Timmy cartwheeled out of the way as Vargas jabbed and impaled Stamper by mistake. He fell on the floor, dead. Timmy then hit Vargas in the back of the head with his sword hilt. He fell on the floor too as Timmy went over to face Perez. Necros was still trying to get the sword out as Perez walked over to meet Timmy in the middle of the dance floor. Having lost his sword, Perez took out the one that was embedded in Necros's leg as Necros fell on the ground, writhing in pain. They took fighting poses and stared each other down.

Taking a gamble, Timmy remembered Perez's name from when Felix had told him during the jeep ride, "Just walk away from it Perez. You don't have to be a henchmen you know. You can do whatever you want and don't have to listen to anyone else."

Perez thought of this for a second and then said, "Your right amigo." He then dropped his sword and began to walk towards the door.

Baraka then sighed, "I hate betrayers. Scarpine?"

Scarpine then raised his Uzi as Timmy, seeing the situation, yelled, "Perez!"

Perez turned around as Scarpine fired his gun at Perez. Timmy ducked out of the way to avoid the bullets. The bullets hit their mark as Perez was riddled with bullets and fell on the floor, dead. Braun looked shocked as his best friend was gunned down. He turned towards Baraka, who had activated his right Tarkatan blade and impaled Braun in the chest. He too fell over on the ground. Baraka made sure his former bodyguard was dead.

"Can't find any good help today," said Baraka.

Timmy was flabbergasted that Baraka would kill his own assistants in cold blood. He was so shocked that he moved backwards while looking at Perez's dead body. He stopped and the sword took over again. It immediately parried an attack from Vargas who was next to him. Vargas punched Timmy who slid across the room over to Stamper's dead body. As Timmy was about to get up, his hand felt something across Stamper's pocket. He searched it to find a small throwing knife. As Vargas approached, Timmy threw the knife. Vargas easily dodged it as it flew towards Necros who was crawling towards a sword. The knife hit Necros in the face, killing him. Vargas was distracted by watching Necros when Timmy came up behind him and attacked. Vargas turned around just in time and parried the attack. They moved over towards one of the wooden support pillars. Timmy swiped horizontally as Vargas parried the attack. The impact moved Vargas backwards towards the pillar. Timmy turned completely around and jabbed, stabbing Vargas against the pillar. Timmy dug his sword into Vargas as he gurgled blood, attempting to raise his sword for one last attack. Timmy withdrew his sword and Vargas fell to the right, finally dead. Timmy now moved towards the center where he previously started and looked up towards Baraka and Scarpine.

A while earlier, after Timmy had taken Kaz's arm off, outside Pagoro saw the dancers and patrons running out of the restaurant. He wondered, 'What's going on inside?' He motioned to the Horde and they moved around the restaurant.

"So Baraka, are you going to give Big Daddy up now?" asked Timmy.

"Who are you?" asked Baraka.

"I am Timmy Tiberius Turner."

"You are a good fighter, I could have used you in my Horde. Too bad you have to die."

Baraka activated his right blade and stabbed it through the railing in front of him. He retracted it and smiled. Timmy then heard the running of footsteps as Pagoro himself came running into the room with his bamboo-sheathed knives in his hand. He entered the room and yelled as the place sparked to life. From every entrance members of the Tarkatan Horde entered the restaurant and formed in a circle around Timmy. Timmy looked at Pagoro, with his knives and his skull ring on his hand.

Pagoro ordered to his ball and chain wielding lieutenant, "Go protect the master."

The lieutenant said, "You men, come with me!"

(Now is where I use the abbreviations from above.)

Three DBs, two SBs, one DS, and one SA went with the BC to guard Baraka.

"Take this one," Baraka said to one of the DBs who took Big Daddy.

Scarpine looked as his watch and saw that it was 5:30 and said, "Sir?"

"Yes I know Scarpine."

Timmy watched as the rest of the Horde moved slowly towards Timmy, weapons raised. He raised his sword and they all backed up a little ways. He looked through the reflection of his sword to see the various enemies behind him. The C's started to swing their chains and the SA's and DA's started to raise their axes. Pagoro's sword lieutenant extended his sword out to issue the challenge and the fight began.

Timmy raised his sword and hit several DB's blades and as they moved back, Timmy brought his sword back and hit a DB across the chest. Slicing again behind him he hit a DS and an SB in the chest, causing them to spray blood. He then attacked a DB who parried his attack. He then brought his sword across a DB's chest behind him. He then turned around and killed the DB that had parried his attack. Grabbing one of the dead DB's arms he used the blade and his sword to stab an S and an SB attacking him from either side. He dropped the DB and slashed an SB across the chest, as he screamed, he parried an attack from a DB and he slashed him in the stomach. He then brought his sword behind him slicing an SA, C, and DS across the stomach. They all flipped and fell down on the ground. A DB tried to flip over Timmy as he sliced upwards, cutting the DB, and he fell hard on the ground. Timmy brought his sword back up and parried the attack from an SB and a DB. He then sliced and hit them both in the chest. He then did a huge back flip and sliced a DA and DB's throats when he landed. He then parried an S's sword attack and used his free hand to pluck out his eye.

Break 1: These are for me and any fan who cares to see how many people have died or are incapacitated.

Living Members or not incapacitated

Pagoro - (P) - 1

Tarkata with Single Blade - (SB) - 16

Tarkata with Double Blades - (DB) - 43

Tarkata with Sword - (S) - 8

Tarkata with Double Swords - (DS) - 4

Tarkata with Single Axe - (SA) - 5

Tarkata with Double Axes - (DA) - 3

Tarkata with Chain - (C) - 2

Tarkata with Ball & Chain - (BC) - 1

An SB charged at Timmy, yelling, when Timmy threw the S's eye in his mouth, causing him to choke to death. Kaz, who had crawled over in a corner, looked on with disgust. He then slashed the one-eyed S across the face as P attacked him. Using his sheath he lunged at Timmy who backed away slightly and then met Timmy's sword with P's sheath several times. Timmy then brought his sword down on P's raised sheath. In half of a second, P unsheathed his knives and sliced Timmy in the stomach who moved backward. P then kicked Timmy in the chest and fell over on the ground. Timmy's sword met an SB's and he rolled to dodge the following attacks. When he raised his blade to attack again, Timmy slashed his sword and cut off the SB's arm, which sprayed blood. A DB charged towards Timmy, who parried the attack, used his feet to grab his head, and stabbed another DB coming towards him. Flipping around, he withdrew his sword and both of his attackers went on the ground. An S charged and yelled, Timmy blocked the attack, and slit the S's throat. He then stabbed the DB who had been in his feet who was on the ground. He stabbed the DB who groaned and sprayed blood directly up in the air. A DA got his axes ready and threw the one in his right hand. As it approached Timmy, he caught it in his free hand. The DA threw his other axe and Timmy dodged it as it hit a DS in the chest and he fell over on the ground with a groan. Timmy threw his axe back at the DA who dodged it and it hit an SB between the eyes who fell into some dining tables. The DA then activated his blades and rejoined the fight. Timmy was then attacked by P who tried slashing his knives again. Timmy dodged by moving to the left and P hit the DA who was about to kill Timmy by accident. An SA attacked Timmy but he ducked and the SA fell over him and hit into several Tarkata. P again attacked him but Timmy parried the attacks. Timmy then punched P in the face who let go of his knives and Timmy brought his sword down on the knives, slicing through the bamboo. The pieces of the knives fell onto the ground, now utterly worthless to Pagoro. P was knocked away and Timmy sliced the legs of the SA who had tried to attack him again. He was then attacked by an S who, after one swing of his sword, dropped it and put up his hands in the universal 'Don't hurt me' look. Timmy, seeing he was younger than the others, grabbed him and threw him into two DB's and an SB and they all fell into one of the mini-pools.

Break 2:

Living Members or not incapacitated

Pagoro - (P) - 1

Tarkata with Single Blade - (SB) - 13

Tarkata with Double Blades - (DB) - 41

Tarkata with Sword - (S) - 7

Tarkata with Double Swords - (DS) - 3

Tarkata with Single Axe - (SA) - 4

Tarkata with Double Axes - (DA) - 2

Tarkata with Chain - (C) - 2

Tarkata with Ball & Chain - (BC) - 1

Timmy slashed a DB across the chest and moved over towards the place where he killed Vargas. A DB slashed some tapestry as a C and an SB flew right by him, both hit by Timmy's sword. Several DB's were attacking Timmy as he hit an S who fell on the ground. Bringing his sword back to face a DB, he stabbed one and brought his sword out of him and attacked another DB. He sliced the third DB to his left who sprayed blood on the tapestry. He hit the other DB who fell on one of the tables and broke it. Timmy ran back out onto the main floor as he parried with several other Tarkata, he finally hit an S's sword that flew out of his hands and into one of the wooden support pillars. The S looked scared as Timmy sliced his sword again and took the S's head off which caused it to spray blood everywhere. He moved around, parrying and attacking many other Tarkata. He killed another DS by slicing his throat. He took out an SB by slicing his blade arm off. A DB that was checking his dead comrades for survivors ran over to try to kill Timmy. Swinging wildly, the DB tried to make contact but couldn't as Timmy had jumped up to avoid the low swing. Timmy then landed on the DB's shoulders causing him to groan and fall a little because of the weight. Another DB tried killing Timmy while he was on his comrade's shoulders. Timmy slashed at his mouth, causing him to fly away screaming. The DB whom Timmy was on the shoulders of brought his blades up to kill him. Timmy slashed his sword downward and cut off the DB's hands, causing him to scream and spray blood everywhere. Timmy flipped off the DB's shoulders and brought his sword down on an S, literally cutting him in two. An SB tried charging him but was sliced in the chest and fell on the floor. Timmy's sword suddenly met a new Tarkatan blade. P, blades activated, had attacked Timmy again. He attacked with several left, right maneuvers, then two attacks with both blades at once, and while Timmy was parrying his last attack, P kicked him again in stomach. Forced back again, Timmy desperately parried the attacks dealt to him by P. Suddenly, Timmy shoved P's blades away and jumped off a table, onto the sword sticking out of the support, and jumped to the second floor, barely clinging onto the railing.

Every Tarkatan gasped as the other lieutenant yelled, "Go! Get up!" Several Tarkata rushed up both sides of stairs as Timmy crawled over the railing and stood up to face his oncoming opponents. An SB rushed him, yelling, but Timmy parried the attack, causing the SB to move past Timmy. A DB then took his place as the SB went behind Timmy. The DB lunged but Timmy parried his attack and sliced him across the stomach, causing him to yell and fall over the railing, destroying a table below. P then did the same trick as Timmy and got up in one try, without getting stuck on the railing. Timmy then sliced into the SB's chest, hitting him against a door as P attacked again. Several more left, right attacks came as Timmy parried them all as they moved backwards, Tarkata approaching from both sides. P missed a middle swing at Timmy's gut. He missed several more swings and got angry at his failure. As Timmy began to turn the other way P swing twice more as Timmy parried and then ran. He saw the oncoming Tarkata with an SA in his way. As he got ready to throw his axe, Timmy chopped his head off. In desperation, he grabbed a bamboo stick and it bent downwards and Timmy landed on a table on the ground floor. He killed the last C and another SA and, looking upwards, let go of the stick and sent it flying upwards back at his former attackers. The stick hit P square in the face who was catapulted backwards through a wall. He groaned and then was knocked out. Timmy cartwheeled several times by the remaining Tarkata until he landed and sliced at another DS and then turned around and sliced a DB and a DA. He then looked upwards to see one of the BC's men closing a door behind him.

'They are going after the bomb,' Timmy thought.

Break 3:

Living Members or not incapacitated

Tarkata with Single Blade - (SB) - 9

Tarkata with Double Blades - (DB) - 33

Tarkata with Sword - (S) - 4

Tarkata with Double Swords - (DS) - 1

Tarkata with Single Axe - (SA) - 2

Tarkata with Double Axes - (DA) - 1

Tarkata with Ball & Chain - (BC) - 1

Withdrawing his eyes, Timmy parried an attack by an S and vaulted over him, slicing his chest as he finished his vault. This caused the S to hit into several incoming Tarkata. Trying to get over to the stairs, he continued to parry and attack when the sword chose. He sliced at an SB and knocked another DB out of the way. Slicing again, he took out the last DA and another SB. Bringing his sword down again, he sliced a DB in the chest vertically, who fell to the floor with a grunt. Tarkata kept coming down the stairs. As Timmy reached the stairs, the S lieutenant jumped off them and attacked Timmy with some swings of his own. Their blades met three times, as the last attack was parried, Timmy sliced diagonally upwards and sliced the S open who fell to the ground with a scream. A DB then rushed in as more attacks were parried. As the DB stuck one of his blades in the side of a wooden support, Timmy stabbed him in the stomach, causing him to groan as Timmy looked over his remaining opponents. Seeing that several Tarkata were still coming down the stairs, he moved the dying DB outwards with his sword still through his body. Using the DB as a shield he moved outwards towards the middle of the dance floor. Turning around in a circle, he kept any attacks at bay until he stopped. As he stopped, he saw that he was right in the middle of his foes. Looking around at his competition, he thought of what to do as several Tarkata began to move in for the kill. He then took a wild gamble, withdrawing his sword from the DB, he cut off the DB's left arm and held onto it. Timmy kicked the dying DB into several approaching Tarkata and took fighting stance with both sword and blade in the middle of his attackers.

A DB rushed Timmy and attacked. His attack was parried and he was sliced in the back by Timmy's sword. Slicing again, he took out an SA and his blades hit several other Tarkatans'. He then went on the floor, spinning as he swung his blades at his surrounding foes. He sliced off the feet of two DB's and one SB. He sliced off another DB's foot, who was in hysterics at seeing his severed limb before him. Still spinning, he took out three more DB's feet, who all fell to the ground with a thunk. An S tried attacking him while he was spinning but got his arm chopped off for doing so. Another DB lost a foot as an SB tried attacking him. His head was chopped off by the spinning blades. Slicing another DB in the chest who fell down on the ground, Timmy took out a foot of another DB. Spinning around one more time, he took out the feet of another DB and leaped off the ground. He jabbed the blade inside of an SB and used his sword to slice him again which caused the SB to fly onto the ground, the blade still embedded in him. Timmy sliced again and slit the throat of a DB next to him. He stabbed and hit a DB in the stomach whose blade stabbed another DB. Still seeing six DB's in his way to the stairs, he rushed forward and let the sword take over. Swinging once, he took out the heads of three of the DB's. He then sliced a DB in the stomach and sliced another DB's throat. He ran the last DB through as two more DB's were coming down the stairs from the second floor. His remaining foes behind him began to charge towards him as he rushed the stairs, slicing at the chest of one DB and slicing the throat of the other as he ran up the stair's railing. When he reached the top the last Tarkata on the second floor, an SB, swung at him. Timmy jumped to avoid the swing and caught the SB in the back, who screamed as he flew down the stairs and landed in front of his remaining Tarkata. The remaining Tarkata charged at him with yells of revenge and stopped halfway up the stairs. They began to walk slowly up as the groans of the dying and injured Tarkata on the main floor were heard.

Final Break:

Living Members or not incapacitated

Tarkata with Single Blade - (SB) - 3

Tarkata with Double Blades - (DB) - 9

Tarkata with Sword - (S) - 1

Tarkata with Double Swords - (DS) - 1

Tarkata with Single Axe - (SA) - 1

Tarkata with Ball & Chain - (BC) - 1

The Tarkata approached as Timmy backed into the room where Baraka and his men had eaten before. As he moved back into the room, some of the Tarkata sliced at the tapestry to gain extra entrances into the room. He backed up even further until all eight of his assailants were in the room. Even though he was extremely tired, he eyed his opponents carefully and held out his sword in a fighting stance. Suddenly, the lights went out and everything went dark.

On the third floor, one of the DB's with Baraka had turned off the power.

"Are you sure they will be able to kill him in the dark, sir?" asked Scarpine.

"Positively, my Tarkata are trained to kill in any environment," Baraka replied.

"Whatever you say sir but I can't see a damn thing! I can't put the key in the damn device."

"Oh great."

Timmy and the Tarkata suddenly were aghast and surprised at the sudden dimming of the lights. Nevertheless, Timmy raised his sword. The Tarkata heard the whooshing sound and raised their weapons. The Tarkata attacked as Timmy parried and responded with a few attacks of his own. With enemies on his left and right, Timmy let the sword do its work as he was moved about left and right in the darkness. He back flipped in the air and landed. Slicing again, he catapulted to his left and sliced a DB. Coming down from his maneuver, he sliced the leg off of an attacking DB on the right who fell to the ground with a scream. The two wounded crawled away as the seven remaining fighters got set again. Hearing the whooshing of a blade again, the Tarkata took stances, some of them not knowing where Timmy was. He attacked again and again as the attacks were parried. He cartwheeled in the darkness to avoid a charging DB. After he landed, they moved the action a few steps to the left and started fighting again. He parried the attack from a DB to his left and immediately sliced the SB coming at him from behind who fell to the ground with a gargle. He then sliced the DB he was fighting before in the stomach. As a DB was charging him, Timmy jumped at him and managed to take out his arm and slice him in the chest. He then parried an attack from a DB, grabbed one of his arms, and sliced it off. Using the blade arm, he stabbed a DB attacking him from behind. Timmy then sliced and hit the one-armed DB in the face, knocking him to the ground with a scream. He then turned around and sliced again, finishing off the DB that was behind him. He fell to the ground with a groan as Timmy turned around to face his last opponent. He began to walk towards him as the final S was standing there, quivering like a dog. As he swung his sword to take out the S's shoulder, the lights lit back up.

On the third floor, the BC lieutenant had turned back on the lights as no one could see.

"I'm sure they've taken him out by now," said the lieutenant.

Baraka said, "They better have."

He then tied Big Daddy up on a pole next to the bomb. "I thought you weren't going to explode that thing until 7!" he said.

"Change in plans rebel," replied Baraka.

"Sir it's now 6:00," said Scarpine.

"We'll wait until our helicopter gets here and activate the thing."

"What about Pagoro and the others?" asked the BC.

"He should know when to get out," replied Baraka.

As the lights lit up, Timmy stopped his attack to see that the last S was the same young S whom he had thrown into the pool earlier. Stunned that he had not given up, Timmy grabbed the S's sword, and in one chop of his sword, took the blade off the sword, leaving only the hilt. The young S still was quivering and looked at his now destroyed weapon. He dropped the sword and again went into the universal 'Don't hurt me' look by holding up his hands. Timmy grabbed the Tarkata by the chin and brought his throat down by his sword.

He said, "If I ever catch you around here again, I'll kill you. Now get going!" He let go of the young S and the S took off running down the stairs, across the bloodied floor, and out the door presumably to return to the Video Game Kingdom.

(I will know go back to names for a while)

Timmy then sensed something behind him and raised his sword to find Pagoro attacking him with his blades. Timmy parried the attack but was kicked again in the stomach. Timmy flew through the door, destroying it, and fell over the railing. He grabbed on as Pagoro attacked him again. He jumped up to face his foe and blocked several more attacks that Pagoro made. Timmy attacked as they both moved on the railing. Timmy pushed Pagoro back with his attacks while Pagoro parried each one. Timmy used one foot to hit the wall and bounce back onto the railing behind Pagoro. The unsteady railing shook as Timmy came back down upon it.

Fixing his hat, Pagoro smiled as he said, "Let's do this." He attacked Timmy and began to turn around as he attacked. Every attack that was dealt, Timmy parried as he moved backwards. They finally stopped as Pagoro attacked several more times. Timmy parried with all of his might as Pagoro tried one last horizontal swipe with his blades. Timmy ducked it and sliced his sword vertically. The swipe cut off Pagoro's right arm. Pagoro screamed as he lost his balance and fell downwards. He fell downwards into one of the blood-filled mini-pools. Water splashed everywhere as Pagoro hit the water. His body bobbed up one last time with several bubbles as Timmy looked over the damage. The once clean dance floor was now filled with the dead and dying bodies of the Tarkatan Horde. The floor itself was turned a light shade of red and several tables were destroyed in the fighting. Much of the tapestry was torn or destroyed in the fighting. Several Tarkata began to stir as the groans of others were louder and louder. The number of dead, wounded, and dismembered was up to 104 with only the young Tarkata escaping any sort of injury.

Timmy ran over to the door that Baraka and his men had gone through to find a stairwell. Exhausted as he was, he climbed up the stairs to rescue Big Daddy and stop the bomb.

Up in the room, Baraka heard the footsteps and said to the remaining Tarkata, "Stop him from getting to the bomb."

The lieutenant said, "What, and sacrifice ourselves?"

"I will make sure all of you are remembered as heroes." Baraka then heard the whirring of a helicopter overhead. "And with that, gentlemen, we must go. Come Scarpine."

Scarpine had just finished putting the key in. He turned it, the timer began to count backwards from 5 minutes as Baraka ordered, "Shoot out the ceiling."

Scarpine obeyed as Timmy reached the top of the stairs. Since the ceiling wasn't fully replaced yet, Scarpine's bullets cut through it easily. A ladder from the helicopter came down as Baraka and Scarpine grabbed it. Timmy rushed into the room to see that his enemy was getting away.

"Goodbye Turner and have a nice explosion," Baraka said as he laughed and the helicopter carrying them whirred away.

Timmy saw Big Daddy tied up on a pole and looked at the bomb. He saw that the timer had already started counting down! He rushed at his eight remaining enemies.

(I will use the abbreviations again)

Timmy rushed as the BC yelled, "Kill him!" He immediately swipe at one of the DB's who parried the attack. He then slashed behind him and managed to kill one of the SB by slicing his throat. The BC swung his chain and the metal ball hit Timmy square in the chest. He was catapulted back into a wall and fell on the floor. A DB tried to stab him while Timmy grabbed his sword and swung, taking off the DB's head. The SA got ready to throw his axe as Timmy got back up. The SA threw his axe but Timmy reacted quickly and grabbed it. Timmy threw the axe back and hit the SA between the eyes. The DS charged Timmy but he avoided the attack and hit him in the face with his sword hilt. The DS fell on the floor as a DB attempted to swipe at Timmy's face. He dodged the swipe Matrix-style and stabbed the DB through the chest diagonally upwards. The last SB and DB tried to attack him together while the BC got ready to swing his chain again. Timmy sliced the SB in the face and the BC swung his chain again. Timmy saw the ball coming and grabbed the DB and used him as a shield. The ball hit the DB in the face, killing him. Timmy dropped his dead shield and jumped at the BC who was getting ready to throw his chain again. Timmy sliced right before the chain was swung and the BC's throwing arm was cut off. He groaned as he fell on the ground. Suddenly the BC got up and got ready to activate his blade. Timmy sliced at his stomach causing the BC to bleed everywhere. He fell again but got right back up as Timmy was trying to stop the bomb. The bomb timer read 1:00! The BC was in desperation as he picked up his chain again.

The BC swung as Big Daddy yelled, "Look out son!" Timmy turned around and swung his sword like a baseball bat. He hit the ball square on and it flung back into the BC's open stomach. Timmy then ran over and grabbed the end of the chain from the BC. He stuck the throwing end into the lone fan in the room. The fan stopped from the chain as Timmy and Big Daddy closed their eyes. The BC tugged at the chain once and the fan started spinning again. The chain got caught around the spinning fan and the BC was swung around the air. The BC screamed as the ball came out of his open stomach, his intestines still wrapped around the ball. Spraying blood everywhere , the BC's dead body flew across the room after his intestines and organs were torn out. Timmy continued working on the bomb. The timer read :30 as Timmy tried to open up the part of the bomb that held the explosive. He pried the box open and looked for what to do. The timer read :15 as Timmy tried to take something out of the box with no luck. Timmy kept looking around while the timer kept ticking down. He finally found the tiny red wire that connected the bomb with the explosive. He cut it and the power went off as the final timer read :04. He breathed a sigh of relief as he now began to cut the bonds of Big Daddy.

"You did good kid, you did good," Big Daddy said as his bonds were cut. "How's my little Wanda?"

"Good, we need to get back to the base, I think we both need to get cleaned up." They both laughed.

Suddenly, Big Daddy said, "Look out kid!" and shoved Timmy out of the way. A sword then pierced Big Daddy in the chest and he fell over on the ground with a groan. Timmy looked across the room to see the DS, minus one sword, still alive. Timmy ran with a roar and attacked with brutal ferocity. The DS could not keep up with attacks and let his guard down. Timmy swung his sword one last time and sliced the DS's head clean off. The DS fell over on the ground, dead.

Timmy rushed over to Big Daddy's side and yelled, "You're gonna be okay Big Daddy! You're gonna make it!"

Big Daddy smiled and said, "Tell my little Wanda that I love her. And tell Cosmo-, tell Cosmo-."

"Yes?"

"Tell him to go to hell," Big Daddy then laughed one last time and then groaned and fell still.

"Big Daddy? Big Daddy!" Timmy shook Big Daddy as he yelled one last time, "BIG DADDY!" Timmy then felt his eyes water up in tears, he had failed in protecting the one person he had come here for. He felt now that he was a failure since he had also failed in protecting his friends all those years ago. He cried for several minutes until he wiped his eyes clean. He sheathed his sword and started to slowly walk down the stairs. As he came down he heard a gun cock and saw that one of the living Tarkata had grabbed Braun's Uzi and was pointing it at him. A gun was then fired and Timmy saw the Tarkata fall, taking the railing with him as he hit the floor. He then saw several people running through the doorway, yelling and drawing their guns. He saw that Grim was leading the pack of rebels into the room. Many of them he did not recognize but saw that Jorgen, Felix, the Eds, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Squidward were among them. Grim ran up to meet Timmy.

He said, "We gathered enough of the surrounding rebel forces to make a push here."

"Well, I've taken care of most of them," Timmy said solemnly.

"I can see that."

"The bomb is also defused, but Big Daddy is dead," he said with a sigh.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, but he knew the risks."

Timmy walked past him, not wanting to hear anymore of this but stopped when he looked downwards at a severed arm. It was that arm of Pagoro that had held his skull-shaped ring with the _T.T._ in it. The ring had disappeared completely. He then looked over the side of the railing in the pool where Pagoro's body was. His body was also missing. Timmy then ran down the stairs, past the floor where the rebels were arresting everyone left alive including Kaz, and out the door. He looked around into the near darkness, the sun was going down, but he didn't see anyone at all around. Again he looked around but still found nothing. He knew that he would meet Pagoro again.

About a half an hour later, the Talon Leaves Restaurant was cleaned up of blood, bodies, and broken furniture. The radio that had played Big Daddy's message was shut off as well. Out of the 112 bodies, 36 of them were still living, including Kaz. Every limb was connected to someone except for one arm, which they had found no owner. Overall it was a total victory for the rebels with only Baraka, Scarpine, Pagoro, and the lone Tarkata escaping. Timmy still felt sick in his stomach as he went back to the base to tell Wanda the depressing news. The other rebels celebrated their victory and got ready for a proper funeral for Wanda's father.

End of Episode 5

Closing Note: Well, three months of work produce this, and Kill Bill was a major inspiration for this chapter.

Character Analysis:

Agent S (Deceased): Alex sent in for Myoga. A Sith warrior who wields dual-bladed lightsabers. Run through with a lightsaber.

Kaz Harada (Captured): Former band manager of Puffy AmiYumi who joined the Loyalist side for money. Hired by Alex to keep the henchmen company. They despise him and want to leave him. Owner of the Talon Leaves Restaurant, lost an arm to Timmy.

Grunther (Deceased): Former henchmen to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Stabbed with a spiked bar. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Killed by Timmy.

Morzeny (Deceased): Former henchmen to Ernst Stavro Blofeld. Supposedly died in an explosion of SPECTRE boat. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Unintentionally killed by Necros

Stamper (Deceased): Former henchmen to Elliot Carver. Supposedly died in an explosion when his boot was trapped underneath a missile. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Unintentionally killed by Vargas.

Perez (Deceased): Former henchmen to Franz Sanchez. Supposedly died in a burning car with Braun. Talks more than his friend. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Gunned down by Scarpine.

Braun (Deceased): Former henchmen to Franz Sanchez. Supposedly died in a burning car with Perez. Doesn't talk much if at all. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Killed by Baraka.

Necros (Deceased): Former henchmen to Brad Whitaker. Fell out of a cargo plane while holding onto Bond's boot. ("He got the boot") Teleported by Alex and The Master. Killed by a throwing knife.

Vargas (Deceased): Former henchmen to Emilio Largo. Shot by Bond with a spear gun. ("He got the point") Teleported by Alex and The Master. Stabbed by Timmy.

Tarkatan Horde (Most Deceased 36 Living, only 1 escaped with no injury of any kind): Baraka's army of Tarkata brought from the Video Game Kingdom. Most killed in the Fight at the Talon Leaves Restaurant though Baraka has many, many more he could call from the Video Game Kingdom if the need arises.

Big Daddy (Deceased): Father to Wanda, garbage master/gangster of Fairy World. Now he is Jorgen's right hand man. Killed by a Tarkata.


	6. Episode 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except the ones I make up.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 6: The Dawning of the Riders**_

_**TIMMY TURNER, who has just successfully beaten a LOYALIST force at a restaurant, will soon begin his JEDI training with his master SQUIDWARD TENTACLES after a funeral for BIG DADDY, the rebel whom TIMMY blames himself for his death. Meanwhile COMMANDER ALEX has a surprise in store for the rebels...**_

The day after the business at the Talon Leaves was finished, Alex was still extremely cross with the whole situation. First, losing all contacts with President Wesker, second, finding out that his palace had been attacked and he did not know about it. Third, his attempted bombings of the rebels had failed, and fourth, that Pagoro, a member of The Master's trusted group, had gone missing since the debacle at the restaurant. Also in the room was his trusted bodyguard, the turbaned android, Turpa. Alex muttered to himself as he finished with his paperwork.

"All nonsense, this whole country is," he said.

Turpa just looked at him since he couldn't speak. Alex then got a message from his secretary through a speaker, "Professor Calamitous to see you sir."

"Send him in."

The short body of Professor Calamitous came in to the office. "Sir, the Riders are ready to be released."

"Good, have the first battalion ready to go at noon."

"Shall I have them sent across the entire country sir?"

"Let's wait and see how they do in combat here first."

"Yes sir." He bowed and then exited.

"At least one thing is going right today," Alex said to Turpa. A few seconds later, a hologram instantly popped up of a man in a cloak with a hood covering his face. Instantly Alex and Turpa bowed and gathered around it.

"What do you want of us my liege?"

The Master replied, "I have nothing I require but there is some news you must spread to Snah, Corpla, Cyclops, and Shatner."

"What is this news?"

A second voice was heard that said, "That I am alive."

Pagoro then appeared next to The Master on the hologram, missing his right arm.

"What happened to you?"

The Master said, "Turner is what happened. He chopped off Pagoro's arm. Luckily I told him to leave the place because I knew the rebels would be coming into the restaurant."

"Did he save the ring?"

"Yes I saved it," huffed Pagoro, "I left my arm but saved the damned ring!"

"Very good, I will relay the news to the others. Over and out."

Alex ended the transmission and knew that his day had gotten better.

The Master and Pagoro stood next to each other as the hologram cut out.

Pagoro was angry, "I will KILL Turner for that!"

"Patience, dear brother, you'll get your chance. Right now you need to get that arm fixed up. I know of a place to do so." He then gave Pagoro a hug and said, "Until next time."

"Right brother."

Pagoro then jumped on a roof and disappeared into the overcast darkness as rain began to fall. The Master, meanwhile, walked away into the darkness.

At the rebel base that appeared to be an abandoned building, the rebels mourned the loss of Big Daddy. Jorgen and Wanda were the most hurt because they both had known him the best. Cosmo was originally grieving until Timmy told him what Big Daddy said to him, then he was furious until he had forgotten what Timmy had said (which wasn't very long after he told him). Timmy still blamed himself for the death and didn't even think about the fact that Squidward was finally going to start his training. Felix shared with everyone some wine and champagne that he had gathered from who knows where .

After the fight, the wounded and maimed Tarkata were taken to various rebel prison camps to be question or examined for injuries. Kaz was left behind as he probably knew more about the Loyalists than the others. Grim questioned him at regular intervals to no avail.

"He won't crack, mon."

"Maybe I should have a go at him," said Jorgen.

"I've tried everything else."

Just as he was about to enter the interrogation room, Edd came running into the room.

He said, "Urgent news Generals!"

Edd handed Grim a piece of paper.

"Rebels across town are in need of men at the Delta Base," Grim said to Jorgen.

"I'll go," he replied.

"Are you sure mon?"

"You need men here, I take a handful and leave."

"Good luck to ya, mon."

They both shook hands as Jorgen left the room, leaving Grim and Edd.

Grim then looked at Edd and said, "Get on the radio and send a reply Colonel."

"Right away sir!"

He left the room as Grim peeked in on Kaz. Kaz seemed to not be paying attention to the conversation, but the blank stare on his face seemed too distracted. Grim made note of this as he walked away. Kaz heard Grim walk away and smiled an evil smile as he dropped a blinking red device out of his pocket. He had smuggled it in his sliced off arm. His plan had worked and soon he would be rescued.

Jorgen had gathered his men in no time and had assembled them near two of their jeeps they had taken from the capital building. He had chosen Numbuhs 1, 3, and 4, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Koga, Ginta, and Hakkaku to accompany him across town.

"Let's get ready troops," he told them as they loaded their gear into the jeeps.

Several people bade goodbye to the others and loaded into the jeeps.

Koga walked over to Kagome and said, "Goodbye, my love, we will meet again."

"Um yeah goodbye Koga."

He then turned to the ghost that was InuYasha, "And you watch over her mutt."

"Keh, I will."

He then turned to join the others in the jeep.

With the last goodbyes and waves, the two jeeps started and rolled away.

Eddy now said, "What do we do now, General?"

"We keep prodding at the prisoner, see if he will talk."

Grim went inside followed closely by Edd, Eddy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Ed. Felix took his daily shot of morphine and stood beside Kagome, Miroku, and Sango.

"Well I best think it's time to head in."

"Yeah let's go in," said Sango. They started to turn around when Felix stated, "Noon." as he checked his watch.

Suddenly, a giant thumping was heard and everyone turned around. They couldn't see anything but heard the thumping get louder and louder.

At the Capital, Grievous, Plasmius, and Skarr were looking over the distribution of the Riders.

"Things are going according to plan, eh Skarr?" asked Plasmius.

"Yes! Soon all rebel forces will be extinguished!" he replied.

Both then laughed as Grievous turned around and asked, "Where are they going?"

Plasmius answered, "Well, someone left one of our trackers in a place only about 45 minutes away, 15 in Rider leaps. They will head there first, then destroy any rebel resistance they encounter."

"Well they had better do the job right, as much as Alex described them," Skarr said.

"Yeah or it'll be another thing he made false promises for."

"Remember that fiasco, Casual Friday?"

"Do I ever."

Grievous walked away as his two generals chatted on and went inside the Capital.

At the sound of the thumping, the remaining rebels came out of the building.

Eddy exclaimed, "What in the hell was that?!"

"Trouble," Felix replied.

Grim then said, "Get somebody on the top floor, we need to see what that is!"

Several people ran inside and climbed up the top of the stairs to the highest level. Felix and Edd used binoculars to see what was making the thumping.

Edd then said, "Dear lord."

The sight of about 20 or so giant quadpods were moving from the Capital building into the city. Several of them seemed to be heading in their direction.

Edd quickly ran down the stairs and told Grim of the situation.

"Get in contact with the rebel base down the street, I believe they have vehicles! Although I've never met them myself I've heard they are very reliable. Tell them to bring every man and weapon they have and tell them to hurry!"

Edd hurried to the radio room as Grim went to get Kaz evacuated.

He went into the interrogation room and was going to tell Kaz to get up when he saw something blinking on the ground. He instantly crushed the thing and told Kaz, "You're in a lot of trouble, mon."

Kaz smiled and said, "They will come for me and rescue me!"

Grim got Kaz up and moved him outside where the others were.

"Gather every weapon you can and get in the jeeps!" he ordered.

Everyone moved like clockwork and grabbed as much ammo as they could. Felix came up to Grim and asked, "How are 15 people going to fit in two jeeps."

"You forget that two of those 15 are a cat and a fox, mon."

"Oh, right."

Edd came back saying, "The others down the street are moving out and will join us down the road."

"Very good. Let's move!"

The rebels loaded the last of the weapons and strapped Kaz into a seat. The two jeeps whirred away as the thumping kept getting louder. As they moved down the street, they were joined by seven cars, five trucks, and four motorcycles (Two with sidecars). Each of the vehicles was almost filled to the brim with weapons.

The thumping now was the loudest it had ever been as one of the quadpods had reached the evacuated base. The vehicles turned the corner as Kagome, InuYasha, and Felix saw a blue light come out below its 'chin'. They heard a great crash as the vehicles sped on. The rebels then heard the thumping again as they turned a second corner.

"They are catching up!" yelled Grim.

The rebels in the jeeps, cars, trucks, and motorcycle sidecars raised their weapons, ready for anything. As they rounded a third corner, Sango saw a glimpse of something and said,

"They are right behind us."

"Where the hell are we going?" asked InuYasha.

"Someplace safe!" replied Grim with a yell.

As they were driving down the road, they saw the quadpod turn the corner, its legs bent outward, allowing it to move faster than if standing straight up.

"FIRE!" someone yelled as the guns began blazing. As they fired, the quadpod kept coming. As each shot hit the metallic head, they seemed to bounce off. Kagome fired off one of her sacred arrows at the leg which, non-surprisingly, also bounced off. Sango also attacked with her Hiraikotsu and failed. The quadpod continued moving closer and closer to the vehicles as they continued to try to fend off their attacker with no avail.

Suddenly a second quadpod appeared at the intersection in front of them. Grim shouted, "Go left!" and the vehicles all made the hard left turn, some of the motorcyclists almost losing control. The second quadpod stood up and unleashed its heavy machine gun.

One of the rebels said, "Lord help us."

The synth then fired from its twin cannons, from which it could fire 200 rpm, as several rebels in one of the trucks were still trying to wound it. The synth fired and in what seemed like an instant, had killed most of the rebels in the truck. The synth switched to its pulse gun and fired at the speeding vehicles. The gun tore through the truck like a knife through butter and hit the engine, causing the vehicle to explode. Several people avoided being hit by flying debris or fire as they zoomed past the destroyed vehicle and continued moving, with the first quadpod still in pursuit. Timmy looked back and saw the durasteel pad of one of the feet come down on the destroyed vehicle and crush it, furthering the damage.

Edd yelled, "Maybe it can't shoot at us while its pursuing us!" His theory was proven wrong as the closing synth fired its heavy machine gun at one of the motorcycles. The shots riddled the shocked passenger in the sidecar and several shots managed to find their way through the helmet of the driver, killing him. The lack of a driver caused the vehicle to swerve and crash into the side of one of the cars, causing two of the rebels to fall out and smack onto the road.

One rebel narrowly avoided being crushed by the durasteel footpads, his partner, however, wasn't as lucky and was instantly crushed. The first rebel then heard the familiar thumping and saw the second quadpod coming down the road. He checked his gun and began firing in desperation. Once again the shots seemed to bounce off the metallic body as the synth stood up and looked down at its adversary. Raising one of its feet, the footpad retracted and only the original Strider leg remained. As the rebel continued firing, the synth jabbed with the limb correctly hitting its mark. The rebel gasped in pain as the quadpod's leg impaled his stomach. The synth held the dying man up and, in a flick of the leg, threw his body about 40 feet forward. The rebel was dead when he hit the ground. The second quadpod then returned its leg to normal and opened the back hatch, releasing the dozen Loyalist troops on the street.

The others continued their trek to get away from the first quadpod. They still attacked the metal beast to no avail until one of the rebels in one of the cars said, "Enough with the small shit, time to use the big guns!"

He pulled out a rocket launcher and took aim. He fired the first shot as the synth narrowly moved its head to avoid the shot.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled the rebel with the launcher.

A second one yelled to the other vehicles, "It's intelligent enough to avoid our best attacks!"

Grim ordered to the passenger of the sidecar in the motorcycle, "I see you have a rocket launcher! Fire at it!"

"What?"

"Just do it now mon!"

"Yes sir!"

He fired his shot and once again the synth dodged it but as it moved Grim yelled to the other rebel with the launcher, "Fire NOW!"

He took aim and fired, causing a direct hit. The Rider was shaken up, and gave metallic groans as the response. Inside the body, the Loyalist soldiers were confused about what had happened.

"They probably hit us!" said one.

"Let's get 'um!" said another.

"Bring it ON!" yelled a third.

The commanding officer ordered, "Open the hatch, we'll climb out on top and see if we can't end this pursuit quicker."

The others responded with "Yeah!"

Two Loyalists climbed out and dangerously stood out on top of the Rider's head. Several rebels saw them and shouted, "Loyalists!" to which the others took notice. The Loyalists fired several shots while trying to maintain their balance and managed to kill a few rebels on the vehicles. Kagome docked another one of her sacred arrows and fired. It hit one of the Loyalists in the chest, causing him to scream in pain and jolt backwards, flying off the faster moving body of the Rider.

When the commanding Loyalist saw the body fly off, he told another of his men to go up and replace him. The synth also knew that it should prevent the rebels from causing it further harm. It switched to the singularity cannon weapon to vaporize many of its targets at once.

Grim saw the quadpod was getting ready for another attack, "Get ready for some quick maneuvers people, it looks ready for a new attack!"

At that second the quadpod was a few feet from the vehicles and charged the cannon. The blue laser charge was seen and fired in the middle of the vehicles. The rebel with the rocket launcher said, "Holy sh-." before he was cut off as the laser impacted between two of the cars, causing them to part, the cars became like black smoke, and after a few seconds, the cars disintegrated to particles along with the weapons and the people inside of them.

"Oh my god," Felix said.

"We won't survive if it keeps that attack up General!" yelled Squidward.

The two Loyalists on top of the Rider had stunned looks on their faces at the devastating attack. With them distracted, Sango thought, 'Now's my chance.' and said, "Hiraikotsu!" while throwing her huge boomerang. The weapon hit both of the Loyalists in the stomach and caused them to fall off the speeding Rider. The Loyalist commander inside heard the groan as the men were hit and instantly signaled for two more to replace them. The Rider continued bombarding the smaller rebel force with its machine gun hitting several more people in one of the trucks. The canvas was torn to shreds and killed any unsuspecting people inside of it. It then switched to its pulse gun and shot at the driver, hitting right through the metal and the driver's head. The truck went out of control, swerved to the right, and hit a motorcycle, taking out the driver of that vehicle as well.

Eddy fired his gun at the Loyalists on top and managed to hit one of them, causing him to fall forward, over the Rider's "face" and crash to the ground. The other Loyalist fired several more shots, killing a rebel in one of the cars. The passenger of the sidecar took revenge by firing from a pistol, hitting the Loyalist causing him to fall, but not off the top of the Rider. The Loyalist tried to raise his gun again but was hit by another rebel bullet, this one causing him to roll off the right side of the Rider, falling to the ground. In less than a second, he screamed as the back right durasteel footpad came down on him. Once again, two more Loyalists were sent out on top of the Rider, which now prepared to use the singularity cannon once again.

Edd told Grim, "It's using that attack again sir!"

"We won't survive another attack like that General!" yelled Felix.

"Get ready to move on my command!" he ordered.

The blue beam began to appear as the synth charged its weapon. Grim yelled, "Move!" as several vehicles avoided the blast. The synth responded in its failure with another metallic groan and fired its pulse gun again, narrowly hitting Eddy. The two Loyalists on top fired their guns and managed to hit one of the drivers of a car, causing it to serve off the road and crash into a building. Wanda fired her gun and managed to hit one of the Loyalists in the foot. He screamed in pain as the driver of the motorcycle without the sidecar turned and fired a handgun, killing the second Loyalist. The injured Loyalist screamed in pain as he rolled off the side of the Rider to the ground. Two more Loyalists replaced them as usual. The passenger of the sidecar fired his rocket at the synth and caused a direct hit, causing the quadpod to groan in pain. It then turned on its heavy machine gun and fired, hitting the motorcycle and sidecar with a barrage of bullets. The bullets didn't hit the occupants but managed to hit the engine, causing the motorcycle to slow down. The driver tried to start the engine back up to no avail as the synth's gigantic foot came down on the motorcycle. The man in the sidecar barely managed to avoid being crushed as he ran from the scene with several weapons in his hands.

Kaz, who was unmoving in the jeep, still muttered to himself about how Alex would rescue him and unstrapped himself from the seat with his one arm. The synth then, while still moving, lifted one of its feet up and converted it into the Strider leg. The two Loyalists almost lost their balance as the commanding one sent the final two out to join the others. The Rider raised its leg and pinpointed who it would strike. Kaz then instantly jumped up, slapped Edd out of the way, grabbed his gun, and pointed it at Grim.

"General!" Squidward yelled as Eddy and Felix pointed their guns at Kaz, while Kagome aimed a sacred arrow at him.

"I WILL be free!" Kaz yelled, "Right after I get rid of YOU!" He was inches from pulling the trigger when the unthinkable happened. The Rider who was aiming for Ed, right in front of Kaz, used his leg, Ed ducked, and the leg impaled Kaz in the side. Kaz dropped the gun and with a confused look on his face, his head moved backwards with his eyes in a dead stare. The synth retracted its leg and threw the dead body of Kaz forward onto the road where the rebels would have to drive. It then turned its leg back to the footpad and continued its chase. Several people where still stunned at what had happened that they were jolted when the vehicles swerved to avoid the dead body of Kaz in the road. The four Loyalists on top still fired their guns at anybody they could, hitting several. Their problems went from bad to worse as another quadpod appeared in front of them.

"We can't have TWO of those things going after us!" yelled someone.

"Split up at the next left!" yelled Grim.

"Yes sir!" came the reply.

The commanding officer of the other vehicles told three of the cars and two of the trucks to go forward while the remaining motorcycle, car, and truck went with the jeeps. At the turn, Grim's group went left while the other continued straight, going towards the second synth. The first Rider continued following them around the corner. Edd, Felix, and several other rebels fired at the Loyalists on top, hitting one and injuring another. The other two continued their barrage as one kicked the wounded man off. The commanding Loyalist heard the thud and decided to go out there himself. Kagome shot her arrow and hit one of the Loyalists in the head as the commanding officer came on top. The quadpod fired its pulse gun again, hitting several people in the truck as Squidward told Timmy a plan.

The commanding officer fired his gun as the other Loyalist reloaded. After he reloaded the other Loyalist stuck his gun out and fired. This blocked the officer's view so he grabbed the gun out of his comrade's hand, and pushed him off the top. Squidward and Timmy took positions at the back of each jeep as Squidward yelled, "Now!" Both himself and Timmy held out both of their hands and used force push. The Rider couldn't take the strain and it began to distance itself from the vehicles.

"You stupid Rider! Go faster!" the officer yelled at the synth. Grim saw his chance and fired a shot at the officer, hitting him in the chest as he fell off and slammed into the ground. The quadpod couldn't take the strain and with one last metallic groan, stopped in its tracks and stood up. It tried one last desperate move and fired its pulse gun at the fleeing vehicles, missing every shot. The vehicles moved for five more minutes when Cosmo, driver of one of the jeeps said, "There's somethingy that's on E, does that stand for Everyone?"

"No you idiot, that's for Empty." said Felix.

"Pull us over." said Grim.

The five vehicle convoy pulled over to the side of the road and unloaded the vehicles. Grim spoke to the other group of rebels, "Who is your commanding officer mon?"

"I am," said a voice. The person came from off the motorcycle, set down his helmet, and stepped forward. He appeared to be around 16 and stepped towards Grim. Giving a salute he said, "Major Ketchum at your service."

"Very good mon. How many men do we have left?"

"Misty, May, Dawn! Count up all we have left."

"Sure thing Ash," Misty said.

"Those are my three Captainettes," Ash then cleared his throat and said, "Amazing, one day you're training to become a Pokémon master, the next watching friends, family, and Pokémon getting killed, and the next fighting in a war for survival-." As he finished, several tears began forming in his eyes but then immediately regained his composure and said, "Sorry about that, it's just memories."

May came over and said, "We've got seventeen of us including Misty, Dawn, and myself."

"Including me too?"

"No sir."

"Great, eighteen, how many have you got?" he asked Grim.

"Fifteen including myself."

"And your vehicles are out of gas, ours are running on empty, Now what the hell do we do?"

"So we try to get contact with the rest of your men?"

Ash then said, "My men? Yeah right, this squad belongs to my friend Brock, a Lieutenant Colonel."

"Where is he?"

"He went headfirst towards that quadpod, or Rider-thing...whatever the hell that Loyalist scum called it. My best hope is that they escape and get to a radio, we have the only living radio-op, the other one was killed by that clanking tin machine."

"I see."

Edd interrupted the conversation by coming over to Grim and saying, "Um General, you might want to take a look at this."

"What is it mon?"

"It would be better if you saw it for yourself."

"Oh what could it be? Major you and your men had better unload your vehicles and follow us, we have a better chance of survival together."

Ash sighed and said, "Well General, I'll have to accept your generous offer as we are doing nothing right now. Ladies, if you please?"

His three female assistants gave the orders as they gathered weapons and began to follow Grim and the others. Miroku came over to Ash and asked him, "How do you have three beautiful women following you?"

He chuckled and said, "They are all old friends."

Hearing he wasn't dating any of them, Miroku instantly tried to run back to ask one of them to bear his children. Sango caught him by his robes and pulled him back saying, "Not now Romeo."

"I wasn't going to do anything Sango, I was just going to assist them."

"You say that with every female you've ever met. Although I do have to thank you for keeping the jeep steady as we were fighting. I never thought YOU of all people would learn to drive one of those things."

"Thanks Sango." The couple both looked away from each other and blushed. From behind them they heard a loud, "Woo!" from Felix. Both of them turned around and yelled at him while Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and InuYasha watched.

Kagome sighed and said, "I wonder if Miroku and Sango will ever accept each other."

InuYasha replied, "They did once, but since this war began, I just don't know."

"Boy Felix is such an idiot," Shippo said.

A mew came from Kirara expressing agreement.

"Yeah he is, but nevertheless he's our friend," Kagome replied.

The party moved over across the road a ways until they came upon what Edd had discovered, the crashed wreck of their two other jeeps that Jorgen and the others had ridden in. Grim saw the wreckage and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Spread out men! Look in the adjacent buildings for any sign of Jorgen or the others." he ordered.

Ash and his men finally caught up and he asked, "What's up?"

Eddy replied, "We've got several rebels MIA, close friends of ours who we saw less than an hour ago."

"Ok, ladies have the men spread out and help Grim and his men search."

His captains did as they were told and his troops spread out around the area. Grim still looked in disbelief at the wrecked vehicles, apparently Jorgen had run into the mechanical machines as well. Squidward called from inside of a nearby building, "General!"

Grim and Ash came running into the building. Kagome was crying over the body of Koga, one of her friends had been shot in the back by a Rider's heavy machine gun. InuYasha was floating just outside of the room, he was also sad that his rival had been killed but didn't want to show it to the others. Grim didn't say anything as Squidward motioned over to an adjacent room further in the building where the bodies of Ginta and Hakkaku were. One Loyalist body was also near them.

"They fled into the buildings thinking they'd be safe, Koga obviously getting hit while they were running. The Loyalists came from the quadpod's back, they came in here and killed them while the others ran on."

Dawn came into the room while Ash told her, "Get the others in here, we've found his missing friends."

"Sure thing Ash."

Squidward continued moving Grim and Ash inwards. They passed the bodies of three more Loyalists until he showed them a big open room with a ramp leading up to the second floor. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4's bodies were there, holding each others hands even in death.

"One of them was hit and the other decided to die with him or her."

"Have you checked the second floor yet?"

"Not yet General."

Grim rushed up the ramp with Squidward and Ash in close pursuit. They saw on the second floor another dead Loyalist but no Jorgen, Numbuh 1, Aang, Katara, or Sokka. Ash saw something out of the corner of his eye on the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a video camera.

"General you might want to see this." Ash said to Grim. Grim came over and looked at the camera, rewinding the video and then played it back.

On the video, Jorgen was positioning the camera and then hurriedly spoke, "We were ambushed by a giant mechanical beast, apparently very intelligent, it forced us off the road and into this building. Koga was killed by the thing. While hiding out several Loyalists came out of nowhere and killed Ginta and Hakkaku. Running further back, Sanban was hit and Beetles stayed back to die with her. We plan to leave here and go to the nearest rebel outpost for help. If anyone finds this tape, radio the other bases about these mechanical monsters, apparently high explosive devices damage them, but they are very intelligent, they learn over time. To whomever finds this, tell Grim that he makes a fine leader and everyone would certainly love to be him and-."

"General look out!" Numbuh 1's voice came on the video as he came flying by the screen. Several shotgun blasts were heard then he bolted back on the screen and fired one more blast as he darted off the right side of the screen. Several Loyalists rushed past the screen. After the third one past, a fourth one spotted the camera, chuckled, and shoved the camera over into the place where Ash found it and the tape ended.

Grim, after watching the tape, once again had a disbelieving look on his face. More rebels came up the stairs, Sango consoling Kagome and Eddy consoling both Edd and Ed.

Grim spoke, his voice not as confident as before, "Ash, have your radio-op contact any bases that are left and have them relay the message about these Rider things or whatever they are called."

"Right away sir."

"Then what are we going to do?" asked Timmy.

"Well, we need to bring InuYasha back from the dead and get the Tessaiga back from Cyclops," said Felix.

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Edd.

"I know how," he replied.

"Padawan," Squidward said, "We will start training finally."

Timmy sarcastically said, "Oh goodie."

The rebels began to disperse, THIS was apparently their new base for awhile. Grim was left to sulk with only Miroku and Sango beside him.

"Winning this war is going to be a lot harder now General," said Miroku.

Grim then looked at him and said, "We WILL win this war, no matter what the cost."

Alex was back in his office when Plasmius and Skarr reported to him.

"Eminence, the Riders were a complete success," said Plasmius.

Skarr exclaimed, "They have wiped at least forty rebel bases off the map in the last two hours alone!"

"We must have them distributed nationally," Alex said with an evil smile.

Outside of Alex's office, Grievous was sitting down, still thinking why HE had to cause the death and destruction in the country.

End of Episode 6

Character Analysis (I won't make one for Brock yet or change Jorgen or any of the others who aren't dead, they are currently MIA):

Brock's (Ash's) Rebels (Many Deceased): Rebels that were under the command of Brock, now Ash. Many were killed on the Day of the Riders. Several have joined Grim and his men.

Kaz Harada (Deceased): Former band manager of Puffy AmiYumi who joined the Loyalist side for money. Hired by Alex to keep the henchmen company. They despise him and want to leave him. Owner of the Talon Leaves Restaurant, lost an arm to Timmy. Accidentally killed by a Rider.

Major Ash Ketchum: Once trained to be a Pokémon Master, he know has to fight for his survival and the survival for others. Has lost many friends, family, and his best friend Pikachu in the war.

Captain Misty: Once the youngest of four siblings for Gym Leader at a Pokémon Gym, she now still follows her close friend Ash around, even though she doesn't follow his orders some of the time. She is 16-years-old like Ash.

Captain May: 14-year-old May was the winner of many Pokémon contests, also joined up with her former friends Ash and Brock in the war effort. Her younger brother Max is a scientist for the rebels.

Captain Dawn: Wanted to become a Pokémon coordinator, her dreams were smashed when Alex took over. 12-year-old Dawn now teams up with her friends Ash and Brock in the war effort.

(Any fangirl of his that reads this will hate me. )

Koga (Deceased): Wolf demon who believes Kagome should be his woman. InuYasha and Koga have a sporting rivalry. Killed by a Rider.

Ginta (Deceased): Wolf demon who was one of the only remaining of Koga's tribe. Follows Koga with Hakkaku. Killed by Loyalists

Hakkaku (Deceased): Wolf demon who was one of the only remaining of Koga's tribe. Follows Koga with Ginta. Killed by Loyalists.

Private "Numbuh 3" Kuki Sanban (Deceased): Girl who used to love everything but was heartbroken when her Rainbow Monkey collection was destroyed by a bomb. She then went insane and became a great fighter, if somewhat disturbed. Love interest of Numbuh 4. Killed by Loyalists.

Private "Numbuh 4" Wallaby Beetles (Deceased): Boy who is generally rough when it comes to fighting but dumb when it comes to planning. He is generally used as the heavy weapons guy. Secretly loves Numbuh 3. Killed by Loyalists.


	7. Episode 7

Disclaimer: Same old, I don't own anything except what I make up.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 7: The Power of the Tessaiga**_

_**Five days have passed since GENERAL GRIM'S rebel force met up with MAJOR ASH'S men. JORGEN and the others are still missing and the situation is dire. TIMMY TURNER has since started his Jedi training. However, FELIX RODRIGUEZ has thought of a plan to bring INUYASHA back to life...**_

Felix was busy at work with some sort of machine while Eddy stood guard. The machine was located inside of a building next to where the rebels had placed their new base. The machine looked like something out of Stargate.

"You had better hurry Felix, a Rider may come along at any minute," Eddy said.

"Just a few more things and I'll be done."

"Too late! Back up!"

Eddy and Felix moved to the back of the room up against the wall. They heard the thumping of the Rider-AT that moved down the block, searching for any sign of rebel activity. The thumping moved away from their position.

Once they were sure it had left, Felix sighed and said, "That was too close."

"We can't keep doing this, one of those things will be sure to find us!"

"Well I'm almost done. If you want to be useful, go back and get Grim."

"Fine."

Eddy left Felix alone in his work. It had been five days since the first launch of the Riders. Grim's radio contact idea worked perfectly to relay information to the confused and devastated rebels. Everyone now knew about the Rider-AT's and what they were capable of. Only high explosive devices could take them out but because of their high fire power, most of the rebels just avoided them. They now carried the Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers as Alex had promised his men. Some still carried the Loyalist dozen of men in case of a problem.

Timmy, on the other hand, had begun his Jedi training from his Master, Squidward. Squidward was not a very good teacher so Felix also taught Timmy some moves, still remember some of his own training although he had given up on the Jedi Order.

On one occasion, Timmy proposed the question, "How can we even BE Jedi anyway?"

Felix pondered this and replied with, "Well, um- I don't know. I think it had to do with The Clone Wars miniseries and something about injecting those stupid midi-things into our bloodstream. I believe everyone had a shot but only some people gained the power. They also gave us some crystals to make lightsabers out of. It was told that we would be saved by one who was born out of two failures by some moron who makes prophecies. You have the power in your bloodstream and since we can't find anyone else, you're our only hope."

Afterwards, the training continued. Squidward had a collection of lightsaber crystals of which Timmy chose the blue since he couldn't have a dual-bladed lightsaber like Felix with both green and blue. Once the lightsaber was made, Squidward continued training him with a training remote-ball that he had. By day 5, he was already better than Cosmo but not even close to Squidward's fighting skills.

Around the base, everyone was incredibly bored, no activity for sometime had left them reduced to playing cards or chatting about old times. Miroku kept trying to ask Misty, May, or Dawn to bear his children, which, of course, got him slapped by the three girls and Sango as well. Edd was trying to plan on how to get the Tessaiga back from Cyclops. Shippo was making fun of InuYasha since in his ghostly form, he couldn't do anything about it. Ed and Cosmo had a moron contest while Wanda and some others watched. Kagome and Ash talked together about what they did before the war started and what they planned to do after it ended. Some people including Kirara slept, trying to catch forty winks before they had to fight again. Grim kept to himself while trying to look for any sign of Jorgen and the others. Ash also told him to keep watch for Brock and the rest of his men who had not been seen or heard from for five days.

Eddy came into the room and spoke to Grim, "General, Felix says he needs you."

"This had better be important, mon."

"Felix says it is."

They both moved down the stairs and into the building next door where Felix was working. Grim saw what he was working on when Felix turned a wrench one final time and backed away.

"What do you think General?"

"What the hell does it do, mon?"

Felix went over to his machine and said, "This little baby is going to bring InuYasha back to the land of the living."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, I'll use my force powers to power it up and all he'll have to do is step through the portal."

"Are you totally sure it will work?"

"Either it works, or he is totally destroyed," he then paused and continued, "but that chance is slim."

"I hope that it is."

Eddy smiled and said, "If it works, we can use it on Plasmius!"

"That's right mon!" replied Grim.

"I never thought about that! It would save me one of my ghost shorter outer things."

"The thing is," said Grim, "how are we going to get him down here?"

"We'll think about that later, right now we need to get everyone over here to see if this will work."

Eddy was standing guard and said, "We need to make it quick, a Rider could come along at any minute."

Like clockwork, most of the rebels went over to the building while a few sentries remained behind in case of an attack. Felix explained to the others about the device and told that it could be used against Plasmius (No one knew he was only half-ghost).

"Okay InuYasha get in place in front of it while I power up the device."

InuYasha obeyed as Felix threw his hands out to the sides of the device where he had built objects to absorb the force power. Setting his hands down, the device's lights slowly turned on and the gateway became a bright red.

"Okay InuYasha, go through!" Felix yelled.

"See you on the other side," he said and floated through. When he hit the portal, however, something went wrong. InuYasha started screaming as the portal fizzled and crackled.

"What's wrong!" yelled Kagome.

Felix was over on the side and replied back, "Something's gone wrong! The portal is rejecting the ghost matter."

Kagome tried rushing forward to help InuYasha but Felix yelled, "Don't do it Kagome! The portal will suck you in and destroy you as well. All we can do is hope."

Timmy rushed forward while Squidward said, "What are you doing Padawan?"

"I don't know!"

Timmy ran out and threw out his hands like Felix before him. The force catchers ran the new energy through the machine and to the portal itself. The color instantly changed from red to blue and the fizzing and crackling stopped. InuYasha was hurled through the portal with a gasp.

Timmy walked slowly over to the other side of the portal. On the ground was the flesh and blood form of InuYasha, breathing slowly.

"He's alive! Come here quick!"

Grim, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Felix came running over to his aid. Miroku and Sango helped him off the ground. Kagome hugged him tightly while Grim said, "Nice to have you back mon."

Felix said, "If it wasn't for Timmy, you'd not be here right now."

"Heh, thanks squirt, I owe you one," InuYasha told Timmy. "Now we need to get the Tessaiga back from Cyclops."

Edd came over and exclaimed, "I'm working on a plan on for that. This task must be dealt with the utmost secrecy, we don't want many casualties."

"Why not just rush the Capital with everything we have?" asked Ash.

"The number of Droids out man the rebel forces seven to one, plus with their number of Riders and Loyalist troops, a frontal assault at the moment would be suicide."

Felix spoke again, "Well, I've got an invention that might stack the odds a little more in our favor. Follow me." He led the rebels deeper into the building.

At the Capital, Alex had called a meeting of his key figures on a plan to finally eradicate what was left of the rebel forces. Alex was at the head of the table with Turpa and Erich Kriegler behind him. On Alex's right the seating was: Grievous, Skarr, Plasmius, Popov, Calamitous, Mortner, and Scarpine. Directly across from Alex, with a new metallic arm was Pagoro. On Pagoro's right the seating continued as follows: Baraka, Corpla, Snah, Cyclops, Shatner, Merchant, and an empty chair. At the last possible second, the door burst open with Squilliam running towards his seat. He sat down and looked at the very pissed off Alex.

"Well," he began, "now that we're all HERE!" Alex aimed his ferocity at Fancyson. "We can begin our planning. War Council is now in session."

"The Riders have already improved our odds against the rebels," he continued. "Professor Calamitous and his aides are working around the clock, our droids are outnumbering the rebels. Tomorrow night will be the last hand dealt. Miss Ember McLain, one of our top agents, will be using her hypnotic music to hypnotize the rebel forces. Her music will be broadcast all throughout the Capital, and every single rebel that hears it will be drawn to the park where she will be broadcasting. Baraka's new supply of Tarkatan Horde as well as many Droids will be waiting there."

"You forgot to mention that I will be there as well," Pagoro said looking directly at Alex.

"Yes, Pagoro will be assistant commander of the Tarkata. Thanks to the contribution by General Plasmius, his earphones will filter out Ember's music so our men don't fall prey to it. Your orders are to annihilate anyone that is drawn there. Are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand as Alex said, "Very well, War Council is adjourned. Everyone apart from Pagoro, Snah, Corpla, Shatner, and Cyclops may leave."

Everyone else not named got up (except Alex's bodyguards) and began to leave the room. Grievous stood up but Alex said, "General you might want to stay for this," and he sat back down.

Alex turned around him and said, "Erich you may go." Kriegler was the last to leave the room and he closed the door. Alex ushered Turpa to sit down as he spoke, "The Master has given us new orders."

He put in a disk with The Master's recorded message on and it played. The cloaked figure of The Master appeared before them and spoke: "We are nearing closer to our ultimate achievement, the complete domination of the country and the start of a perfect world! We WILL win brethren." As he said the last word, he held up his right hand, showing off the skull ring with the _T.T._ engraved on it. Everyone in the room apart from Grievous did the same gesture to support their leader, even his real brother Pagoro.

The Master continued his speech, "The release of the Riders has brought our side closer to victory. Once we take over this country, we will spread our forces stealthily into the Video Game Kingdom and easily overtake Wesker and his people. After them, we will spread our forces out and take over the fiction world! Breaking away from our victory, I will tell you that the one who many of you have a grudge against, Turner, will be eliminated very soon." Hearing this, Cyclops smiled an evil smile, Pagoro clenched his fists together, and Grievous was mad since he couldn't personally get his lightsaber (Timmy had, in the 5-day dry spell, been seen by Grievous who discovered his Jedi abilities. Grievous then eventually, spilled it to the rest of the Loyalist forces).

The Master continued, "Oh and since you are no doubt in the room, General, you may have his lightsaber." Grievous was shocked that a recording that no one had listened to earlier could have known he was in the room but said nothing of it. Instead he just got up, walked over to the door, and left the room, amid The Master's frequent shouts of "We WILL be victorious!" and the other members raising their ring hand in the air and shouting, "Victory!" Grievous slowly walked down the hall pondering to himself, 'Did I choose the right side?'

After Utapau, he had figured fighting would be over with, especially since he had been killed. Originally, he had viewed Alex as a friend as he had help revive him using The Master's technology. The Master's machine surprisingly had managed to gather his organic organs by using some sort of alternate universe generator that was destroyed after use, much to the anger of The Master as he was never able to build another. Grievous felt good that he had a newly fit body that protected his organs better and he had lost his hacking cough and deep voice. But all was not well for him as his savior wasn't his friend. Instead of a friend, Alex turned into a demanding master who always had Grievous do his jobs for him. Grievous had killed many people; even gathered a few lightsabers for his collection, but the feeling of killing didn't please him as it once did. What he didn't know was that it was a side-effect of the reviving, his brain's reasoning was distorted due to the high voltage charge of electricity he received. Grievous's good and evil sides constantly clashed in his head. As a result, Grievous often didn't know how to approach someone he was suppose to call an enemy. Sometimes he thought of the rebels as enemies and sometimes the Loyalists. Not wanting to show his elite and Alex this, he usually kept up his tough and poised appearance around them.

As Grievous slowly walked away, he thought that he would make the choice between good and evil someday, but for now, he would continue to be bossed around by Alex.

Felix continued leading the rebels further inside the destroyed building when some people asked InuYasha, "What was it like in that portal?"

"First, I was in a large amount of pain, I saw Koga, my brother, even my father flash before me for a few seconds, then, I was backing away from a very bright light, and then shot out the other side. It's something I'd rather not try again."

Several people laughed at his comment.

Finally, Felix stopped in a room with what appeared to be a handmade podium with something being covered by a sheet.

"Here we are!" he said. He raised the sheet and revealed that underneath it was a metal contraption with four metal arms protruding from it.

Grim chucked and said, "Great, now you're gonna go all Doc Ock on us mon?"

"Oh you HAD to spoil it Grim," Felix said, smiling. "But unlike the good doctor, these babies won't take over my mind. Since the device itself will attach to my spinal cord, it will hurt like a bitch and you guys must keep me quiet lest I draw the attention of unwanted company."

"So, what will these things do?" asked Ash.

"Anything and everything."

Still confused he dropped the question and walked closer to Felix where several others had gathered around him.

"Do what you must to keep me from giving away our position," he said as he moved himself backwards towards the device. He put on a white shirt he had placed on the ground, gave a thumps up to the others, and let the device embed itself into his spine. Instantly he wanted to open his mouth to scream, but the others rushed him, held him back, and covered his mouth. Even though muffled, the scream could still be heard.

Grim thought of an idea and fast. "Kagome," he said, "throw me his syringe with his morphine." She did so and Grim ran over and injected the needle into his neck. Instantly, he calmed down and relaxed while the others let go of him. The four tentacles came online and looked around at their allies. While they were all independent and self-aware, they didn't overshadow Felix's mind. Even though they were self-aware, they still saw Felix as their creator and master. They helped their "master" up and guided him over to a sofa and laid him down, face first. Instantly, they began to clean the wound that was left over after the procedure since his blood had started to bleed through the shirt.

Grim said, "He'll be docile for about a half hour, Eddy, make sure he doesn't get attacked."

"Aw man why do I always get the crap jobs?" Eddy said in reply.

"The rest of you," Grim commanded, "back to the base."

Everyone left the two of them alone as they moved back to base in several smaller groups. Once they got back, Grim turned to Edd for a plan. They needed to get Plasmius to the gate to strip him of his ghostliness. After thinking, he finally thought of a plan.

He started speaking until a voice said, "Your not gonna start without me are you?"

Felix came back into the room with Eddy close behind him, not three minutes after they had left him. Felix now had on a black trench coat with his new metal arms sticking out of the inside of the trench coat.

"We thought you'd be out for at least thirty minutes, mon."

"Well I'm back, okay Colonel, let's hear the plans."

Edd explained the plan while the others listened intently.

An hour later, Eddy, Ash, and Felix were heading down the street, weapons concealed, to a Loyalist bank.

"Are you sure that only Loyalists use this bank? I wouldn't want to hurt an innocent person." said Ash.

"Double-D said that only Loyalists are allowed so we should be good." replied Eddy.

Felix was busy talking to his new claws and giving them instructions on what to do. "Okay save the gruesome things for the guards, alright?" They all "nodded" in reply. He then turned around to Ash and said, "We need to make our entrance pretty grand and noticeable. I've got the perfect line for you to say when we get inside." Felix told him the line and they continued towards the bank. They got to it and found no guards were outside. Opening his trench coat, Felix displayed the weapons he had stored inside.

"I'll take the AK," Eddy said as Felix gave him it, gave Ash a shotgun, and gave himself a TMP. The three of them went inside, Ash first with the other two on his side.

Several people noticed the strangers enter with weapons and gasped. Some people tapped others on the shoulder and they also looked at the three people. The droid and Loyalist guards kept their weapons at the ready in case of trouble.

Ash got in the middle of the room and proclaimed, "We have come here to kick bubble gum and chew ass, and I'm all out of cards."

Some people looked at each other with confused looks with one even giving a barely audible, "What?"

Felix sighed and said, "Just shoot 'um!"

At that, a droid raised its blaster but Ash aimed his shotgun and fired, catapulting the droid backwards against the wall. A second guard tried to fire but Eddy fired and caused him to propel backwards. The unarmed Loyalists began to run as Felix took aim and fired at some of them. Ash aimed his shotgun at a teller and fired, hitting the teller and causing the wall to become sprayed with blood as the teller fell on the floor. Eddy shot at a guard that attempted to hide behind a counter. Another guard attempted to jump at Felix but his tentacles intervened. Two pinned him to the ground while a third began spinning like a saw. The guard screamed, "NO!" as the saw came down on his waist and cut him in two. One of his tentacles threw the front half at the fleeing Loyalists. Ash fired his shotgun at a fleeing Loyalist and caught him in the back of the head. Eddy fired at one that had grabbed a dead guard's gun. Two droids rushed out into the open and fired but were taken down by Felix and Eddy. The trio walked slowly forwards as one man ran out from behind a counter towards the front door. Eddy saw this, turned around, and fired at him, causing him to slam on the floor. Ash reloaded and fired at a guard blowing a huge hole in a wooden wall. Felix walked forwards and fired at more droids and guards. As he moved, a teller that was hiding behind a wall attempted to stab him from behind with a knife but one of his tentacles grabbed the man and threw him towards the back of the bank. Ash walked forward and heard a voice. The voice said, "Three rebels at Bank 5, heavily armed, most of the guards have been killed." He saw the guard hiding behind the opposite wall the teller that attempted to kill Felix was, giving a report on a walkie-talkie and told him, "I don't like tattle tales." He fired his gun just as the guard tried to grab his. He then yelled over to Eddy and Felix, "They've made the call, we'd better get out of here before the Riders show up."

Eddy fired once more at a droid and turned around to run towards the door. Felix was still preoccupied firing at guards and fleeing Loyalists. "Come on Felix, let's go!" Eddy yelled.

Felix got the message, opened his trench coat, pulled out a grenade, pulled the pin, and threw it at the wall. It exploded and several things caught on fire as Felix pulled out another and threw it at the opposite wall. The same thing happened as he said to the others, "That ought to keep them busy for a while. Let's go." They turned around to a shock. Behind them were four Destroyer Troopers with Colonel Cyclops in the middle of them.

"It's a good thing I was close with some reinforcements, kill them." As he said this, the four Destroyer Troopers activated their shields and raised their machine gun arms. Felix raised one of his hands up with something inside of it and pushed the button at the top. Instantly, several charges placed on the floor that the droids were standing on blew up, taking the droids with them.

Cyclops fell forward on the floor from the impact. The three rebels quickly ran past him and out of the door. Cyclops stirred and banged his hand down on the ground. He activated his pocket hologram and spread the message to the others.

"The Rebels have gotten past me, Plasmius, you're fastest, fly after them and kill them."

Seeing the message, Plasmius flew in pursuit of the rebels, just like they had planned. The three ran away from the bank, lucky that they hadn't been pursued by Loyalists or Riders. Eddy asked Felix, "How did you know to plant those charges?"

"I figured we wouldn't leave without an explosive exit." Just as he said that, however, they heard blasters firing from behind them.

"We've got company," said Ash. Several droids had begun to chase after them.

Cyclops finally got up and left the bank as the fire began to spread. He looked down the road at the fleeing rebels. He was very angry that he had let them get away. In rage, he looked upwards slightly and his expression changed from a frown to a smile. He then went down a nearby alleyway.

On a high hilltop not far away, Timmy, InuYasha, and Kagome were watching the scene unfold through binoculars. Timmy said, "They are leaving right on schedule." He then zoomed in on a fast-moving body flying in the air. "Plasmius is also there, inform the General." Kagome flashed a blue light across the way where Grim and the others were.

"Plasmius is following them, mon. Signal them that they can get down then let's get back to the portal."

Edd flashed a red light back to Kagome, Timmy, and InuYasha who got the message and started to pack up. As Timmy turned around, he gasped and saw that none other than Cyclops was standing before him, smiling.

"Hello again Turner," he said, showing his teeth.

"You!"

Kagome instantly rushed for her bow but Cyclops rushed her and grabbed her by the throat.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, "You let her go or I swear I'll-."

"You'll what dog-boy? I have you sword remember. You wouldn't dare attack anyway or her pretty little neck may be broken or she might suffocate."

InuYasha growled at the smiling Cyclops as Timmy said, "Fight me Cyclops."

"That's what I've waited for fool. On one condition, you can't use your Jedi powers or any of that nonsense."

"But how do you know?"

"I know far more than you think I do, fool. Grievous observed you and your so-called master training. Now you either accept or this bitch will be joining her FAMILY!" Timmy thought it over in his head but didn't want to accept yet. Annoyed, Cyclops increased his grip on Kagome's throat.

"Stop! Alright, I'll fight you."

"That's good," he replied as he let go of Kagome's throat. She slumped to the ground, grabbing her neck and began to catch her breath.

InuYasha rushed Cyclops with a "You bastard!" Cyclops turned around with amazing speed, grabbed InuYasha's arm and said, "I don't know how you got your body back, dog-boy, but this fight is between Turner and myself, no others." With that, he flipped InuYasha over his shoulder and onto the ground.

He turned around and with a smile he said, "Let's begin." Timmy drew his sword and faced his opponent as Cyclops drew out a newly cleaned and sharpened Tessaiga. Both combatants stared each other down as Kagome and InuYasha watched from the sideline.

The other rebels continued to watch as Felix, Ash, and Eddy evaded the Loyalists. They had neared the base and were waiting for Felix to show up with Plasmius in pursuit. The plan was to have Ash and Eddy split off with any Loyalist following them. The plan worked as Ash and Eddy went off separately into the destroyed buildings on either side of the street and the Loyalists and Droids following them had gone after them. They were shot to death by waiting rebels. Felix was still being pursued by Plasmius, who was slowly catching up. At the right moment, he went into the building as Plasmius zoomed by. Plasmius, seeing that he had overshot the mark, backed up and went inside the building. He saw the rebel standing before him as he said, "Come and get me shithead." Plasmius zoomed forwards at Felix who made no attempt to get out of the way. At the last possible second Felix moved to reveal that Plasmius had faced a mirror. Too late to stop, Plasmius went intangible and went right through the mirror. As he passed, he screamed as he zoomed into the blue portal. The rebels gathered around as Vlad Masters was shot out of the back of the portal and into the wall.

"Vlad Masters, I should have known mon," said Grim.

Vlad got up and gasped, "Rebels, must transform." He tried to turn back into Plasmius but found he couldn't. "Why the hell can't I transform back!"

"That's because I've trapped your ghost form in my device," said Felix. "Just one little adjustment and it will be gone."

"No!" Masters yelled as he tried to rush forward but was caught by Grim and Miroku.

Felix threw his hands out like before, the portal turned red and a screaming was heard. The ghost form appeared, attempting to get out of the portal. It screamed as the portal fizzled and cracked. Masters yelled "NO!" one more time as the ghost form seemed to evaporate and the portal generator exploded.

Felix said, "No! My beautiful machine!" and rushed forward towards his destroyed machine.

Grim let Miroku hold onto Masters as he told him, "Now General, we will discuss what you know mon."

"And door number 2?"

"We can kill you now, how does that sound mon?"

He chuckled and said, "I'll take door number 3!" As he said this, he kicked Miroku in the knee, who let go of him. Masters then elbowed Miroku in the stomach. Grim gasped and yelled, "Stop him!" Before they could do it, Masters had taken out a small ball and crashed it against the ground causing smoke to pour into the room. Masters made his escape and ducked into an alleyway while the rebels were coughing from the smoke.

Timmy and Cyclops still stared each other down on the hilltop. Looking downwards, Cyclops saw a Rider approaching the flaming bank in the distance.

"We'd better move our fight to a better location, lest we be interrupted by my side or your side."

Cyclops sheathed the Tessaiga and said, "Your friends may follow us if they wish, but if they interfere in our fight, they will be dead." With that, he ran down the hill. Timmy sheathed his sword and said, "You guys had better go back to the base."

"And leave you unguarded? Fat chance of that, kid," said InuYasha. "Besides, I still owe you one."

"We're not gonna leave you," said Kagome, grabbing her bow.

"We'd better go before we're spotted," Timmy said, wary of the Rider. The three of them agreed and followed Cyclops down the hill. He led them down alleyways and across roads while they followed him. After about fifteen minutes of running, they finally stopped in the middle of an open area. It was right in the middle of several destroyed buildings with only two alleyways in or out.

"This is perfect, NOW we can begin," Cyclops said, taking out Tessaiga and aiming the weapon at Timmy as he pulled out his sword too.

Cyclops smiled and stared his opponent in the eyes. He then rushed him and tried to jab Timmy in the chest. Timmy moved to his right to dodge the attack and tried to strike Cyclops's head. Cyclops brought the Tessaiga up to parry the attack. Cyclops then swung again which Timmy parried. Timmy also swung, trying to slice Cyclops's throat but he ducked under the blade. As he came up, Cyclops tried to bring the sword down on Timmy's arm but he parried the attack. They attacked each other various times, each time the attack was parried. Timmy kicked Cyclops in the stomach, which caused him to back away. Timmy rushed and tried to stab him but Cyclops instantly dodged, went behind Timmy, and grabbed Timmy's hands. Timmy gasped as Cyclops put both of Timmy's hands in one of his hands and grabbed the Tessaiga with the other. He laughed as he raised the sword.

A little way away, Kagome put an arrow to her bow and aimed it at Cyclops. InuYasha stopped her by saying, "Don't Kagome! Look!"

As InuYasha said that, Timmy broke his hands out of the hold just as Cyclops brought the Tessaiga down. Seeing his guard was down, Timmy sliced again, his time slicing a small portion of Cyclops's black uniform open. He groaned and stepped backwards.

"Touche Turner," he said as he check the open spot for blood but found none. He smiled again and raised his sword but then heard a panting noise and turned his head around. The other three also looked over at the direction to see Vlad Masters running down one of the alleyways.

He stopped running and looked behind him to see that no rebel was chasing him. He turned around to see Kagome with an arrow pointed in his face.

"Oh butternuts!" he said as he tried to think of a way to leave as he had no more smoke bombs.

Cyclops, annoyed that his fight had gotten interrupted, "Plasmius what the hell are YOU doing here? And what happened to your ghost powers?"

"So THAT'S who this is," said InuYasha who grabbed Masters' shoulder as he moved him over to the sidelines.

Masters replied as he got sat down, "Some rebel technology has destroyed my ghost half, I can't change back!"

"Pity, at least you still have you money," he then turned to Timmy, "Turn him loose."

"What?!" yelled InuYasha and Kagome simultaneously.

"You have your people to watch, why can't I?" asked Cyclops.

Timmy thought of this for a second and then nodded. Defeated, InuYasha let go of Masters who ran over to behind Cyclops.

"Now, where were we?" Cyclops asked. Timmy quickly raised his sword as Cyclops said, "Ah, I remember." Cyclops raised the Tessaiga and attacked. Both swords met each other several times as both sides watched with anticipation. The blades met one final time as both combatants strained to push the other over. Cyclops pushed with all of his might as Timmy started to bend over backwards to prevent from falling. Timmy somehow raised back up and shoved Cyclops onto the ground. Timmy tried to stab him but Cyclops's hand knocked his sword out of his hand and out of the way. Cyclops leaped up and tried to swipe as Timmy ducked and rolled over to his sword. He reached it as Cyclops brought the sword down on him again. Timmy rolled again and narrowly avoided having the Tessaiga in the back of his head. Cyclops growled in frustration as his opponent got up and faced him again.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I'm afraid I have no choice." He held the Tessaiga straight up and grasped it tightly.

In his mind, Cyclops thought of the top floor of Alex's palace (the Capital building) in the courtyard setting where he had practiced with the Tessaiga and other swords which he coveted only a few days ago. He was slicing and chopping at the air. After awhile, he heard clapping behind him. As he turned he saw the hooded figure of The Master clapping his hands in approval.

Cyclops bowed as The Master said, "You have very good form my disciple." He then came towards him and asked, "May I see the blade?"

Cyclops acquiesced as The Master said, "You have repaired the blade very well, I commend you. But it takes a true warrior to understand how to do THIS." Instantly the Tessaiga transformed and The Master stuck it into the ground. "I can teach you a very powerful attack, would you like that?"

Aghast, Cyclops quickly said, "Yes my lord, I would want nothing more."

"Good. But be warned, you can not look directly at the attack or it will spell certain doom for you."

Cyclops, having come back to the present, did as he had been taught and the Tessaiga transformed!

InuYasha and Kagome gasped as she said, "The Tessaiga! I-it transformed!"

"How did YOU get the Tessaiga to transform?!" asked InuYasha, confused as well.

With a chuckle, Cyclops said, "Hanyou fool, you know nothing of our power." Grasping the Tessaiga with both hands, he flipped the blade around and embedded it into the ground. He strained as he focused on transferring his rage into the sword. He then turned over his shoulder and yelled, "Don't look at it Plasmius."

"Why not?"

"Just don't you fool!"

Masters then turned his head as Timmy and the others watched and waited. Taking a gamble, Timmy sheathed his sword, turned to the others and said, "Don't look at whatever he's planning."

"Why?" asked Kagome.

"If he told Plasmius to keep his eyes averted for a reason, it must be a powerful attack. Just keep your eyes away from it whatever it is."

InuYasha, Kagome, and Timmy turned away from Cyclops who to his head to the left to avoid seeing it as he shouted, "Ring of Rage!" As he spoke, a small ring of fire roughly five feet high, appeared in front of where the Tessaiga was stuck in the ground. Holding onto the sword to keep the attack going, Cyclops peered over at the rebels to see that they were looking the opposite way.

Annoyed, he yelled back towards Masters, "Go over there and MAKE them look into the ring!"

"Why me?!"

"Because I'M holding the damn attack together! Just go!"

Vlad slowly made his way over to the others without looking at the ring. He tried to lunge at the closest, Timmy, who was preoccupied on looking away from the ring. As he moved InuYasha faced him and said, "Not today buddy!" and punched him in the face causing Masters to back up while he put his hands on his face to shield it from more damage.

As Masters brought his hands away from his face and looked up he saw he was in front of the ring, staring directly into it. He screamed as he looked directly at the ring. Inside it appeared to be flames from the depths of hell itself. It appeared as if all of his fears and demons were staring him in the face. A giant eye flashed in the middle of the ring as Masters continued screaming. The flames reached out and melted his skin and clothes down to bone as his screams became garbled. His skeleton then collapsed and broke into pieces which were, in turn, sucked up by the ring, ending the life of General Vlad Plasmius/Masters.

Kagome wanted to turn around to see why Vlad had screamed but InuYasha stopped her and forced her to look away. Cyclops had seen Masters's last moment and growled. He thought it stupid of Masters to look at the ring. Unbeknownst to him, Timmy had made his way around him as Vlad was dying. Timmy, ran towards Cyclops and kicked him in the head which caused him to let go of the Tessaiga and fall backwards. The ring instantly vanished as Cyclops let go of the sword and the Tessaiga changed back to normal. Kagome and InuYasha turned around and ran towards Timmy.

InuYasha grabbed the Tessaiga embedded into the ground and pulled it up. The Tessaiga transformed again, now in its rightful place.

He said, "Now THAT'S more like it."

Timmy said, "And now for yo-."

All three of them turned to where Cyclops was lying on the ground to find that only the Tessaiga's sheath was there.

"Where did that bastard go?" asked InuYasha.

Cyclops, nearby, was watching them with anger that he had been defeated by a lowly person like Turner. He had quickly jumped up and run away while climbing up the side of a destroyed building. He stayed on the rooftop that was completely shrouded in darkness.

Timmy, InuYasha, and Kagome heard many pairs of footsteps coming down one of the alleyways. Several rebels, brandishing guns, came into view being led by Grim.

"Good to see you three are safe, we had thought we had lost you mon."

"What are you looking for General?" asked Timmy.

"We had Plasmius, but he got away from us, I've told the others to check the closest areas, he can't have gotten far."

Timmy, InuYasha, and Kagome looked at each other as Timmy said, "General I had better explain things to you. We should head back to the base."

He started towards Grim when InuYasha tapped him on the shoulder and said, "We're even now kid." Timmy smiled as he started speaking to Grim and the others followed them back to the base. A little distance away, Cyclops scowled to himself as he quickly ran away from his defeat and failure.

After a long explanation, the rebels spread the word of Plasmius's death and rejoiced. Though they had originally meant to capture him, they still celebrated that one of their most powerful enemies was deceased. Everyone rejoiced except for Timmy who had to get back to his training from Squidward.

Back at the palace, in Alex's courtyard, Cyclops had just finished telling him about the fight and the death of Plasmius and was kneeling at Alex's feet, in shame.

"You FOOL!" Alex shouted at the top of his lungs, "YOU have, single-handedly, caused the death of one of our best men! Why did you go after Turner?! You should have helped to stop the bank from burning down! Well YOU didn't AND IT DID! We can't risk the members of our organization just because YOU have some personal vendetta against some STUPID FOOL! With Compa dead and our leader doesn't know we exist, if he is even alive, we can't afford anymore losses! If you weren't one of us, I'd have you slaughtered instantly for such insubordinance. Now I'll have to tell Grievous he was killed in battle. If he found out he was killed accidentally BY HIS OWN TEAMMATE, he'd go ballistic! You can skulk up here all you want!"

After his rant, he scowled at Cyclops one more time, turned and began to walk away yelling, "Come Turpa, let's leave this idiot!" With that, the android, who also had faced Cyclops, turned around to follow Alex. Cyclops still was kneeling but now slammed his hands into the ground and growled in anger.

A voice from behind him said, "It is alright my disciple." Cyclops turned his head to see that it was none other than The Master, complete with cloak, facing him.

"Master," he said as he stood up and bowed towards The Master. He then stared at the ground and said, "I have failed, Turner bested me, even with the Ring of Rage attack. My failure caused the death of General Plasmius."

"It is alright. The Tessaiga was too powerful of a sword for you to wield at your current level. With more training, you would have been able to wield it like a champion. I see much promise in you, my disciple, even more than in my own brother." He then took something out of his cloak and said, "I made this for you in my spare time."

He dropped it at Cyclops's feet so he could see what it was. It was a new samurai sword. Cyclops picked it up and inspected it. "Fantastic quality! Thank you Master." He bowed as he thanked him.

"And don't worry about the others."

"Others sir?"

"You know the ones I mean, everyone else does, Alex and Turpa. Those two are planning something, I feel it. But don't worry, I've talked with the others, their days are numbered. Plus, they won't be gone completely. The Ten Titans cannot be defeated without all ten members dead."

"But what about our strength?"

"As long as we have their rings, we still have the strength!" he said as he pulled out the box that carried the two rings that were not worn.

End of Episode 7

Closing Note: For those who care, The Master is actually the secret leader of the Loyalists (but only known by his group and Grievous) while Alex is the seen leader (or "face"). The Master is NOT, however, the leader of the group with the rings (which will be now known by their true name, the Ten Titans). The leader of the Ten Titans is someone we don't know yet but is highly regarded by the other eight living members. Oh and Compa (whose death I plan to do in like a prequel) is the cybernetic "brother" android of Turpa (who originally could talk and had a human outer shell) I will explain in the prequel how Turpa loses his outer appearance (and voice circuits) and Compa is killed.

Character Analysis (Wow, only one):

General Vladimir Plasmius/Masters (Deceased): Also an evil villain who was easily convinced to Alex's side. Arch-villain of Danny Phantom and third in line to receive the throne. Half-ghost whose human side was Vlad Masters. Sucked up by the Ring of Rage.


	8. Episode 8

Disclaimer: Don't own anything yadda yadda.

**_THE CARTOON WARS_**

**_Episode 8: Concert of Destruction_**

**_Tonight is the night of the LOYALIST'S plan to use EMBER MCLAIN to bring about the destruction of the rebels. The rebels, however, will soon find out about the plot and plan on stopping it. And TIMMY TURNER will face the greatest fight of his life..._**

Currently at the rebel hideout, the small group of rebels were extremely tired from their party celebrating the death of General Plasmius. Felix had an immense hangover from all the drinking he had done but was surprisingly the first one up. As everyone else sluggishly got up, Squidward and Timmy finally came into the room. He went over to where his fairies, InuYasha and his pals were situated. Once he got there he instantly fell on the ground.

"What's wrong sport?" asked Wanda.

Timmy replied, "Squidward...training...all night...very little sleep."

Just as he closed his eyes, Ash's voice said, "Alright people, up and at 'em! Look lively!"

Most of them uttered groans and moans

"What's the deal Ash? Can't we rest a little more?" complained Eddy.

InuYasha said, "Haven't we done enough?"

"Grim says everyone up on the double, I don't question why, anytime I do, he says 'Don't ask'." Ash said.

Several people groaned as they slowly got to their feet. Timmy was still trying to get some sleep while Ash said, "Hey Felix can you wake the kid up?"

"Sure thing."

Felix got right next to the sleeping Timmy's ear and yelled, "WAKE UP TIME!" Timmy jumped up and said, "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

Kagome asked Felix, "Hey Felix, how did you get awake so quickly? By the amount I saw you drink, you should have been hung over for at least a day."

He chuckled and replied, "Elementary, my new claw buddies tend to my body, fixing anything wrong with it, every drunkenness. Last night, they took care of it after I passed out," then he quietly said, "for the fifth time. And what's better, is that they administer my morphine for me, so no fear in turning into the giant monster."

After everyone had awoken, they went into one of the adjacent rooms where, in their spare time Edd and Felix had set up a radio, to meet Grim and Edd who were at the radio.

As they got in InuYasha, mad that he had to get up, said, "What is this about Grim?"

Grim said, "We have a radio transmission from several of our spies."

Edd continued for him, "Our spies have confirmed that tonight, Miss Ember McLain, a top Loyalist agent, will be broadcasting some kind of hypnotic music in the former central park area and attempting to draw rebels there in an attempt to slaughter us all."

"We will attempt to assassinate Miss McLain before tonight, so she won't have the chance to broadcast," Grim said.

"Great," said Felix, "that usually involves me, but why did you get the others up?"

"You aren't going Felix," said Grim.

"What?! I ALWAYS go."

"We need you for our big operation, mon."

"What operation?"

"Colonel if you please?"

"Right away General," said Edd. "Spies have reported that a massive amount of guards will be in the park area."

"So what?" asked InuYasha, "We can just fight through them."

"Or why not just snipe McLain beforehand?" asked Ash.

"She will only be on the stage one half hour before broadcast. Even if we had a sniper set up, she is protected by a thick armor-plated dome covering the stage. There are only two ways in: through a door in the back that can be locked on the inside, or through a hatch on the roof and climb down through the rafters which would be extremely dangerous," continued Edd. "Worse still, our spies cannot infiltrate the area because only droids and Tarkata are reportedly allowed."

"Tarkata?" asked Timmy, still half-asleep.

"Yes mon, that's why we will be training for close-quarters combat all of today."

Several groans came from people as Edd continued, "We will be joined by several other factions of rebels to help us. Our mission is to blow open the back door, force our way to the stage, and kill McLain hopefully before the song begins. Our spies have also grabbed pairs of earphones that will be used to filter out the song if she manages to start singing. They will be given to every person before the start of battle; you will still hear the music, but will not be affected by it. As our other factions do battle with the forces out front, a small strike team will attack the back door and blow it open."

"That is all, report for training in one hour."

"Oh god," someone said as others moaned. When most everyone had left the room Grim sat in the radio chair and sighed.

Timmy, who was still in the room but still very groggy, asked, "What's wrong General?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here, mon. Well, to tell you the truth, I have a feeling that this fight could be the start of the main movement of the rebellion."

"Main movement?"

"Yeah, when we finally come out and try to take the Capital back. If we succeed tonight, it'll only be a matter of time before Alex strikes back, and hard. The other members of the rebel high command have said they want to begin before he strikes. I've led this huge rag-tag group of rebels for a long time now but still am not sure if I'm ready for a huge conflict like this."

"How huge?"

"Alex will probably send every single Rider-AT, droid, and Loyalist in and around the city limits to attack us. I've seen a lot of people die in this conflict mon, good and bad. I'm not sure if we can pull off a victory against such a huge force, but if we don't then all the wasted years and men are for nothing."

"I'm sure you can pull it off General, I'm su-." Timmy finished as he fainted on the ground and fell asleep. Grim looked over his shoulder at the fast asleep Timmy and sighed, he concluded with, "I hope so, mon, I really do."

One hour quickly passed, everyone got up to report to training. In another room of the building, many of the rebels were getting a description of Tarkatan tactics from Edd while people who knew their tactics and very powerful people (InuYasha, Kagome, Felix & friends, and Squidward) sat out and chatted.

"So, what have you got if a weapon fails you?" asked Sango.

Miroku said, "Well, I've figured out how those gun things work so I think I'll finally be able to be productive in battle."

"Took you long enough," said InuYasha.

"Oh yeah, like you'd ever use a firearm!"

"Keh, now that I've got my body and the Tessaiga back, I'm ready to take out anybody that crosses my path."

Miroku continued, "I've also got my trusty staff ready in case of any close fights."

"The Hiraikotsu and my sword should work, but I've got this just in case," Sango said, taking a small pistol out of a holster strapped on her belt.

"That's so primitive Sango," Felix said, "Let me show you MY arsenal." He opened his trench coat to reveal weapon upon weapon.

He pointed out several pockets and said, "Smoke, Flash, Incendiary, and regular grenades. In the front of my coat, I've got several handguns and TMP's stashed away in some hidden pockets. Also have my lightsaber handy for any close encounters of the Tarkatan kind."

Nobody laughed at the extremely horrible joke. "Oh fine, DON'T have a sense of humor." He then said, "And if I'm out of all of this crap," he then said, "show them boys."

His four claw arms came up and he pushed a small button on each arm. A door slid open on all four claws and a gun butt stuck out of each hole. "Got at least five different guns in each hole and if I don't need the current one," he then slammed down one of the gun butts back into the hole as he continued, "I can just push it back in, and another one will replace it. Plus I've got my boys here to protect me as well," he said to the claws.

"Why would you need that much stuff?" asked Kagome.

"You can never be too prepared, little lady. Speaking of prepared, how much do you have Kagome? All I see is that bow and arrow and that quiver can't hold an infinite amount of arrows if I remember correctly and I'm pretty sure that skirt of yours doesn't have pockets."

She took her quiver off her back and said, "I got this from YOU remember?"

Felix thought for a second and then said, "Oh yes, I remember, for your birthday last year."

"Who makes a quiver with a leather covering?" asked Squidward who had listened to their conversation.

Kagome said quietly, "Someone with too much time on their hands." She then unzipped a zipper on one side of the quiver and took out what was inside of it. When Squidward saw how much that little bag fit on the inside, he was surprised Kagome was strong enough to keep it on her back. It seemed anything that had to do with Felix weapon-wise was filled with enough stuff to annihilate a small army. Inside the quiver was a very small sub-machine gun, a pair of handguns, plenty of ammo for all three weapons, several grenades, and a lot of throwing knives.

"How does all of that fit in there and still have room for arrows? And how do you carry that thing around so easily?"

"The leather outside is thick, but has enough room to hold all of it comfortably, I barely feel a thing then I put it on my back. And somehow, Felix got it so the stuff stays on the outside of where the arrows go in the quiver, I haven't asked him how."

"I'm sure you haven't," Squidward said as Edd came over to him, finished with his teaching.

He asked Squidward, "Have you radioed to any other Jedi to meet us tonight?"

"Yeah I took care of it, and don't worry, they are all better than Cosmo."

Edd, content with the answer, left the room to go ask Grim something.

"The Jedi?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, apparently the others think I should lead them. Grim told me last night to get them ready at anytime."

"So any real powerful people?"

"Yeah right, I'm the most powerful one here. Like I told the kid with the hat, at least everyone is better than Cosmo."

"Is he like the butt of the joke all the time?"

"Oh yeah, how he even managed to become a Jedi is beyond me, he's got the lowest trace of midi-things ever." He then looked over at the others and said, "Oh and InuYasha's fighting with the fox kid again."

"What?" she turned to see that he was right and said, "Thank you, I'll be right back." She got up and went to break up the fight between InuYasha and Shippo.

As Kagome broke up the fight, Felix was telling the others about how he had knives stashed everywhere in case his other backup failed. These shenanigans continued while everyone else learned a quick course in close-quarters combat. Several hours later, the rebels had gathered many weapons and were getting ready to leave.

"Is everybody ready to leave now, mon?" asked Grim. Edd was about to say "Yes," but was interrupted by a booming voice who said, "NOT WITHOUT US!"

Everyone turned around to see none other than General Jorgen von Strangle, with several other people, standing in the entrance.

"Jorgen!" yelled Wanda.

Several people ran over to them. Alongside Jorgen was the familiar face of Colonel Nigel Uno, aka Numbuh 1 as well as about 20-25 other people. One stepped out of the crowd and said, "Hello again Ash."

Ash was stunned to see that the voice had come from none other than Lieutenant Colonel Brock, who had been missing as well. Ash went up to his friend and hugged him.

"Brock, I thought you were dead man! Where the hell have you guys been!" Ash said.

"After we split up to get the Rider to follow us, it devastated the vehicles we were in. Two of the cars were destroyed while one of the trucks was disintegrated. We continued moving until we found our vehicles were out of gas. After quickly evacuating the vehicles, we kept moving through destroyed buildings through parts of the city. We even hooked up with a small squad of rebels that was hiding like us, Jorgen's group. Several days later, we made our way out of the city and fled to the countryside. Eventually, we found ourselves in Miracle City."

"The Rebel High Command!" said Edd, amazed.

Brock continued, "Yes that's right. The scientists and planners heard about the death of Plasmius from the rebel radios and decided it was near time to act. So they talked the High Command into sending rebel troops for support. We chose to come back to the Capital and upon hearing from several other rebel factions, decided to head here."

Numbuh 1 added, "Upon hearing about the concert a few days ago, they are now sending massive amounts of rebel forces into the Capital instead of just a few, ready at anytime to begin the massive battle."

"They expect the two of us to lead them into battle," said Jorgen to Grim.

He replied, "Yes mon, I know. But tell us how you got to meet up with them?"

"After several of our men were dead...you undoubtedly found them, the remainder of us kept moving through the destroyed buildings, and we managed to kill the Loyalists following us. Several days later, we managed to stumble across another similar group of rebels like ourselves."

"I see Nigel and you here but where are the others?" asked Felix.

"Aang, Katara, and Sokka decided to go off by themselves to aid their friends who had been weakening Loyalist command of a city," said Numbuh 1.

"Well," Edd said, "now that _that _is out of the way, we have a problem on our hands."

"What is it Double D?" asked Eddy.

"With the addition of these men, we don't have enough earphones for everyone else to have.

"On the contrary," Numbuh 1 said, "High Command scientists gave us their copies of them after they received a pair and managed to almost duplicate them."

"So can we finally get moving?" asked InuYasha, impatient as always.

"Yes, let's get moving, Brock and Jorgen can continue their stories as we move to the concert," ordered Grim. "But first, Lieutenant, how many men do you have?"

"25 not counting myself, Nigel, and the General."

"Alright let's go."

Everyone started to trudge along, except Timmy who had a good rest and was back up on his feet. Grim taped Jorgen on the shoulder while they were walking and said, "A word, General?"

They both moved away from the others.

"Do you think we can lead these people to a massive victory, mon?" asked Grim.

"I don't know, but we might as well, what the hell do we have to lose?"

Jorgen continued moving as Grim stopped in place and thought about what he had said. After about 30 seconds he finally said, "Screw it mon, let's do it."

They continued moving but soon stopped. Timmy, Edd, and Grim came up to the front while Grim asked, "Why are we stopping mon?"

A rebel said, "Loyalists General."

"No problem we'll just go around them."

"We have to get their clothes so we can plant the bomb on the back door," said the rebel.

Edd said, "Why? Our spies have said that only Tarkata and droids will be there, no Loyalists."

"Really? Well the radio at Rebel High Command heard it differently. Plus, if you think about it, why would they make earphones that aren't just Tarkatan shape?"

Edd pondered this and said, "The Loyalists were trying to trick us, or one of our spies is a traitor or we could be right all along."

"So should we kill this patrol then mon?"

"Yes, let's take their uniforms just in case."

"I'll handle that," said Timmy as he went out into the open to meet the Loyalists.

He yelled, "Hey! Over here!" The Loyalists turned to look at who was making the noise and raised their guns. One man said, "Stop or we'll shoot!" Timmy stood where he was as the Loyalists came closer. Timmy then turned around and ran away as someone said, "Stop!" The Loyalists ran after him, but as they got closer, several rebels popped out of hiding and shot at the Loyalists, succeeding in killing them. Other rebels quickly moved their bodies to the shadows and got into their uniforms. While they were doing that, Grim said to Timmy, "There are still a few squads of Loyalists out there, mon."

"Let me handle that," said Squidward. He gathered some of the disguised rebels and formulated a plan. They went out towards the remaining group of Loyalists and droids with Squidward pretending to be a prisoner of the disguised rebels. One Loyalist came up to the group and said, "Are you okay? We heard shots."

"It's okay, we had a few rogue rebels, we just captured this one. Now we need to get going," said one of the disguised rebels.

"Alright, go ahead."

Squidward ignited his lightsaber and said, "With pleasure." With one swing, he took off the Loyalist's head. Acting quickly, the other rebels fired their guns and hit as many droids and Loyalists as they could before they retaliated. In less than ten seconds, they all were dead, not one droid or Loyalist had fired off a shot.

Grim and the others came running out into the open. As several other rebels grabbed the uniforms that hadn't been riddled with bullets Grim said, "Good work."

After the rebels had gotten into their uniforms they continued to move towards the concert. They arrived there a short time later, not having met any more resistance. As they quietly approached, crawling on the ground, the massive dome was seen first, more noticeable than anything else. As they got closer, the amount of enemy troops was clear. Then, as they looked down (the former park area was about 12 feet lower than the earth around it. The area diagonally sloped downwards towards the center of the park) they estimated the number of troops neared around 1200-1500. (The actual number was 1462, including Pagoro, Ember, Scarpine, Baraka, and the "secret" troops that will be revealed shortly.)

Grim then looked around the area and flashed a small flashlight several times all around the area. Other lights were seen signaling the same reply, showing that the other rebel groups were there. "Well," he said, "the others are here." (Around 1200 rebels). Squidward then quietly said, "I'll see if the other Jedi are here yet."

"Alright," Brock said, "Everyone who has a uniform on, get to the front." As they did so, Edd handed Brock the bomb (he had a Loyalist uniform on and was going to lead the others out).

"After you plant it," Edd said, "take the pin out of the top of it like a grenade and get back over here. The timer is set for one minute so hurry back."

Just as Edd finished up Squidward came back saying, "The Jedi are here alright, a lot of them. We are at least 75 strong including myself and my Padawan and Captain Dunderhead over there." (Actual number: 78)

Grim said, "Good, mon. Go ahead and go plant the bomb while I signal the others." As Brock went down slowly with his group of disguised rebels, Ash said to the others, "Get ready lads, as soon as that thing goes off, charge down and get ready to fire." At this, the other rebels drew their guns and cocked them, while Felix decided what gun to go with first.

Brock and the others made it down to the door, which was surprisingly unguarded, and began to plant the bomb. Brock found a nice, secluded spot where he thought no one would find it and pulled the pin out. With that, they all quickly walked back up the hill and out of sight of the other Loyalists. As they knelt back down next to the anxious rebels they waited as Edd counted down the final seconds. Several people held their ears as he said, "1", but discovered there was no need to as no explosion was seen or heard.

Horrified, Grim said, "What do we do NOW mon?! I thought you said that it was going to work!" he said to Edd.

"It WAS working!"

"Stop arguing!" Jorgen said, "Why don't we just have someone shoot it to make it explode?"

"That'll be a problem," Brock said, "I put it somewhere where no one would get to it."

"That's just great!" Edd replied. "Now what are we gonna do?"

While they were arguing, Timmy spoke quietly with Squidward. "Master if I might make a suggestion. Why don't we- (whisper)"

"Good call, Padawan. See, I told you I AM teaching you something." The two of them then got up and walked down towards the door.

While the others were arguing, InuYasha said, "What are the kid and the squid doing?"

With that, the others stopped arguing to look down at the two Jedi who were standing in front of the door.

"Oh lord," worried Edd, "They'll blow our cover out there like that!"

"Oh will you shut up!" Jorgen asked, "What are they doing?"

"My guess would be Jedi insight," said Felix, knowing what they were going to do.

'I sure hope they know what they're doing,' said Kagome, worried.

Squidward and Timmy stood in front of the door and got into position. "Ready Padawan?" Squidward asked.

Timmy nodded and said, "Let's do it."

With that, they both took a stance to the side and gathered force energy into their hands. After charging, they both faced forward and let loose the massive force push power onto the door. Instantly the door started to break apart and while it was breaking apart, the place where the bomb was trapped caved into a crushing circle and due to the pressure, the bomb exploded. Timmy and Squidward backed away to avoid the blast and got away without injury, their plan had worked.

The other rebels, seeing it was time, charged down the hill yelling screams and drawing their weapons. At the same time, 78 lightsabers lit up almost simultaneously and charged onto the battlefield. Confused, the front line of Storm Droids and Loyalists stood dumbfounded as to the explosion and were likewise mostly killed as the rebels charged into battle. Tarkata; however, were less fooled and easily stepped out and began to take on the rebels. On the blown apart side, the enemies were far less but that soon changed when the Tarkata came from the other side to reinforce the Loyalists. Rebels continued to go down the hill while the Destroyer Troopers, Storm Droids, and Loyalists fired upon them, killing some whose bodies rolled down the hill, sometimes causing alive companions in front of them to fall backwards. Grim's group moved towards the open door, where Loyalists and Droids were spilling out onto the battlefield. Squidward and Timmy cleared the way up by using their lightsabers. One Tarkata tried to attack Timmy while he just sliced off his blade and sliced him in the stomach. Squidward deflected a droid's blaster shot back at him, taking his head off. Most of Grim's group went into the open performing area with some staying outside to help, like InuYasha. They encountered more resistance inside, and while some stayed to fend them off, the rest still rushed towards the stage but stopped.

In front of them, all around the stage were 150 people in black robes, all facing them as well as Baraka, Pagoro, Scarpine, and Ember McLain herself.

"Ah, welcome to the rebels," said Baraka.

"Should I start singing?" asked Ember.

"The sooner the better," Baraka said, "Come, Scarpine, let's help my men out."

"Right away sir."

They went off the other side of the stage and left, presumably through a hidden door. Pagoro stared at Timmy angrily and said to the black-robed people, "I want Turner up here, kill the others." With that, the people took their hoods off to show their faces, some completely taking off their robes.

Squidward said, "We should leave!"

"I think you're right mon." Grim said.

The 150 people then opened their robes and took out varying lightsabers and ignited them, all the lightsabers had the same color: red.

"Sith Acolytes!" Squidward yelled as the other rebels ran backwards towards the door. Squidward and Timmy stood their ground as the closest Acolyte said, "Give up Jedi, you're outnumbered." Both of them started to walk slowly backwards out of the stage area when Pagoro jumped offstage and landed behind Timmy.

"Where do you think YOU'RE going, Turner? You and I still have a fight to finish remember?" Timmy, angry, swiped behind and narrowly missed Pagoro, who had jumped away.

"Timmy," Squidward said, "Never strike someone down in anger, it'll lead to the dark side." With that, he rushed forward to attack the Sith by himself. While they were distracted, Timmy rushed along the side to the stairs to kill Ember. A Sith rushed him with a yell and they parried their lightsabers. After their lightsabers met three more times, the Sith tried to impale him, but Timmy cartwheeled away and swung his lightsaber into the back of the Sith, killing him. Timmy then ran up the stairs and got on stage where Ember was warming her voice up while her band played quietly in the background. Timmy put his earphones in while another Sith attacked him. This Sith had a rather strange lightsaber, it had the shape of a yo-yo and was even attached to a string-like saber. Timmy ducked the attack while the yo-yo saber hit the back of the stage. Timmy took stance while the Yo-Yo Sith threw his saber again. This time, Timmy was ready and hit the yo-yo back while it fell on the floor in front of him. Timmy moved closer to Ember as the Yo-Yo Sith flung his saber again. Timmy moved to the left, brought his saber down on the string-saber and cut it, and then, in one fluid motion, grabbed the cut string and threw the yo-yo saber back at its Sith, hitting him in the stomach causing him to fly backwards and hit the wall of the dome.

Squidward, while these two fights were going on, parried a huge amount of attacks from all different Sith, with himself managing to kill at least three of them. He used a force repulse maneuver, causing most of the Sith to fly away from him while he ran to the backside of the stage to lead the Sith outside. This plan worked leaving only four Sith stayed behind to watch the stage. Squidward led the Sith outside where they were greeted by the many Jedi who had stopped battling because they sensed their presence. The Sith charged and battled the Jedi, spreading themselves out while doing so. While this happened, Squidward and several other Jedi fought some Sith and led them back behind the stage where they continued to fight.

Timmy, having killed the Yo-Yo Sith and saw that only four Sith were still in the room, desperately ran towards Ember until someone jumped in front of him and kicked him in the face. It was Pagoro, grinning and ready to fight, who said, "Get up and we'll finish this, Turner." Timmy got up and held his lightsaber ready.

"Are you seriously going to fight me with that while I have no weapon like that?" Pagoro asked. "I thought you Jedi were supposed to fight fair."

Seeing he was right, Timmy disengaged his lightsaber, put it away on the left side of his belt, and took out his samurai sword on the right side of his belt. He then took stance as Pagoro activated his left arm Tarkatan blade, still normal. Then, Pagoro activated his right blade to reveal it was almost the same, albeit a bit bigger. He then used a second activation that made the blade double the length and width, with the blade almost touching the ground.

Timmy said, "Gotten some new improvements since we last fought, eh?"

Pagoro then laughed and replied, "More than enough to kill you." He then lunged at Timmy with the new gargantuan arm while Timmy parried with the sword. The force of the attack though, moved him back a few feet.

'That arm really packs a punch,' he thought as he ran over to his primary goal, Ember, who was done warming up and ready to sing. She saw him come over and stepped out of the way, causing Timmy to miss his target. Pagoro came over to him and said, "Let's leave Ms. McLain out of this for now, shall we?"

As soon as he said this, the sound of lightsabers hitting each other was heard as the Jedi fighting the Sith had broken around to the front of the stage. Pagoro said, "Why don't we finish our fight someplace where the others won't disturb us?" With that, Timmy ran to a ladder close by as he knew what Pagoro meant, fighting up in the rafters. While he quickly climbed it, Pagoro tried to attack Timmy while he was climbing it but only managed to break several of the climbing bars. He growled and ran over to the opposite side of the stage where another ladder was and he begun to climb it.

Outside the fighting was heating up. Even though the fight had started awhile ago, several rebels were still coming down the side of the hill. They stepped over their dead comrades at the bottom of the hill and joined the fight. The rebels had to fight against Droids, Loyalists, Tarkata, and (if they had no one else to fight) Sith. Several rebels, seeing the chaos near the stage, tried to charge the front side and somehow make their way inside. These rebels were gunned down before they even got close to the dome. One Jedi rushed the front and broke through the line of defense, killing several droids and Loyalists. He pierced his lightsaber through the dome and started to make a circle around the dome with his lightsaber. Upon seeing this, Baraka signaled to Scarpine who fired his Uzi at the focused Jedi, riddling him with bullets. He let go of his saber and fell to the ground, dead. Inside Squidward, who was battling with a Sith, saw the Jedi stick his saber in and acted quickly. He forced pushed his Sith backwards, and the Sith's head impacted on the back of the saber, killing her.

Back outside, Felix was having a blast killing Loyalists and Droids with his many guns. He instantly fired at a Tarkata charging at a preoccupied InuYasha. Kagome was in a safe area with Sango and Miroku, who were busy killing anything that moved. Kagome fired an arrow at a Loyalist, hitting him in the arm, causing him to be attacked by several more rebels. Miroku fired a bullet at a Tarkata that was fighting with another rebel. The Tarkata died as the rebel yelled, "Thank you!" A Jedi parried an attack by a Sith. The Sith then used the force to hit the Jedi with some destroyed Droid parts and then ran the Jedi through with the lightsaber.

As this was happening Ember got ready to finally sing. As the battle raged around, her band picked up the tempo and she began. _"Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! It was, it was September, Wind blows, the dead leaves fall, To you, I did surrender, Two weeks, you didn't call..." _

With this, rebels around the vicinity not in the battle were starting to be hypnotically drawn to the battlefield. _"Your life goes on without me, My life, a losing game, But you should, you should not doubt me, You will remember my name... Oh, Ember, you will remember!"_

Grim, outside, could hear the beat but not hear the song and yelled to the others, "We have to stop her singing!"

"Little preoccupied at the moment, General!" InuYasha said, who was fighting against several Tarkata.

Ember continued into the chorus of the song, _"Ember, one thing remains! Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name!"_

After they both had climbed the ladders, Timmy and Pagoro reached the top of the dome, where the rafters were. From up there, they could see that it was about 25 feet below them. Pagoro and Timmy both got onto a narrow metal support beam and stood facing each other._ "Your heart, your heart abandoned, Your wall, now perishing, Like bad dreams in cold December, Nothing, but ashes remain..."_

"NOW we begin Turner!" Pagoro yelled as he lunged at Timmy. The attack was quickly parried but Timmy was pushed back by the massive force of the attack.

_"Oh, Ember, you will remember! Ember, one thing remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!"_

Timmy then attacked but Pagoro just pushed Timmy back._ You will remember! _Timmy tried again but found himself get pushed back once more by Pagoro. _Ember, one thing remains! Ember, so warm and tender! You will remember my name! _Timmy then jumped over Pagoro's head and tried to attack him from behind. "_Yeah! You will remember my name!"_

As Ember finished singing, the band kept playing as the fighting continued. "Let's keep at it boys!" she said, "We'll get all the rebels here sooner or later." She then started her song over as more and more hypnotized rebels began moving towards the massive dome.

As Timmy was ready to attack Pagoro from behind, he felt himself being grabbed and he found out why when he looked down. One of the Sith Acolytes was using force grip on him and had him trapped. Pagoro slowly turned around for it was hard to turn around on the narrow beam. "This time you won't escape!" Pagoro yelled and lunged at him.

On the ground, a Jedi noticed a Sith on stage and rushed to fight him. The Sith sensed the Jedi attack him from behind and was forced to let go of his hold on Turner.

As Pagoro lunged, Timmy felt the hold disappear and quickly parried the attack and he then kicked Pagoro in the chest, causing him to move backwards. Another Sith had moved on stage and, seeing Pagoro was in trouble, used saber throw to throw his lightsaber into the rafters where it cut straight through. Timmy sensed this and jumped away just in time. The red lightsaber then went back down to its master while the Sith threw it back up. Pagoro rushed Timmy as Timmy moved backwards to avoid the saber throw. Pagoro barely managed to get past the area where it was thrown. The two areas where the saber had pierced through were now barely in place, any weight on them would bring them down along with most of the rafters.

As the Sith threw his saber into the rafters. Another Jedi saw this and used the force to take the saber that was stuck in the dome wall. The Jedi used the force to get the lightsaber through the wall and threw it at the Sith who was standing waiting for his saber to come back down. The lightsaber impaled the Sith through the back and he groaned and slumped to the ground. He looked up to see his saber still coming down towards him. He tried to use the force to stop it but was too late and his saber impaled him in the neck.

Timmy and Pagoro still fought as Ember finished her song a second time. Pagoro was winning because of the sheer strength of his new arm. He had cut Timmy several times, nothing serious but still damage. Pagoro then rushed him again as Ember sang for the third time. If she wasn't stopped by the beginning of the next song, several hypnotized rebels would be wandering in the middle of the battlefield with another 200 hypnotized by the end of the 4th time through the song.

Timmy decided that enough was enough and sensed that he had to stop Ember now. He quickly force pushed Pagoro back a few feet and then, in desperation, threw his sword at Pagoro. Pagoro; however, dodged the sword and laughed. "Is that the best you can do!" he yelled in arrogance.

"No THIS IS." He then pointed behind Pagoro while he turned around to look at what Timmy was pointing at. Timmy's sword, controlled by the force, was facing Pagoro and it lunged itself at him. Pagoro gasped and desperately swung his blades at the fast-moving sword, missing it barely. The sword then impaled him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him as he moved his hand behind him to see that the sword had gone through his body. He then slowly turned around as Timmy once again felt himself get grabbed and stuck to the ceiling of the rafters, his body just above the beam. Another Sith, seeing that Pagoro was in danger, was holding Timmy in place, while Pagoro was going in for the kill.

Squidward, having just killed another Sith, sensed something wrong and looked up towards the rafters. He saw his Padawan stuck against the ceiling, with Pagoro going towards him, albeit wounded. He then look downwards to see that a Sith was using force grip on Timmy and he rushed to save him. Squidward had to blindly rush through several other saber fights. One Sith got in his way but Squidward parried the lightsaber attack and forced pushed him backwards. Rushing the stage, Squidward then raised his saber up and brought it down as the Sith sensed a Jedi behind him and ignited his lightsaber and let go of his concentration on Turner.

While Squidward rushed forward to attack the Sith, Pagoro slowly walked towards Timmy saying, "I'm going to enjoy this very much. I'll make sure you die a slow and painful death." He was a few feet from Timmy when he felt the grip on him let up, coinciding with Squidward attacking the Sith. He stayed in place, tricking Pagoro into thinking he was still held down. When Pagoro raised his blades, Timmy used the force on his sword stuck in Pagoro and pulled it out of his body to parry the attack. He then force pushed Pagoro back a ways and then charged him. Timmy jumped and then, grabbing Pagoro's head with his legs, impacted him on the ceiling. Timmy then flipped around on the ceiling, grabbed Pagoro's arms and threw him with all of his might into one of the sides of the rafters. He screamed until he hit the rafters, which caused a surprising amount of debris to cloud the area around where his body had hit. Timmy then carefully dropped to the beam, he still was close to the spot where most of the rafters would fall if anything touched them. He sheathed his sword and began to slowly walk forwards. He then sensed something and stopped.

From behind, Pagoro flung himself out of the area he was thrown with a yell (minus his hat which fell off when he went into the rafters). The surprising act would have been the end for most other adversaries. But Timmy, sensing it beforehand, quickly turned around, took out his saber and sword (saber in right hand, sword in left) and slashed, the saber slashing downwards diagonally left and the sword slashing upwards diagonally left. Pagoro, stunned due to the attack, stood where he was. Instead of his Tarkatan blades facing Timmy like he normally would have done, he was facing his hands towards him as if Pagoro was intending to strangle Timmy. The slash with the lightsaber had hit his left hand and most of his new arm, both still in place since he hadn't yet moved. The slash with the sword had cut off his left foot and his right leg up until the kneecap. Timmy then sheathed his sword and used force grip on Pagoro's body and drug his body behind him and he flung it up to the ceiling. Pagoro hit the ceiling with a thud and he groaned as he hit it and then came back down, thudding on the beam. The remaining parts of Pagoro all had fallen when Timmy force gripped him. Timmy then turned to walk the other way as the broken part of the rafters was in front of him when he heard a wheeze coming from Pagoro.

He turned around to see his tenacious adversary pulling himself along with his right hand and the rest of his left leg. He had a fiery rage in his eyes as he slumped along towards Timmy. Pagoro didn't notice that he was nearing the broken part of the rafters.

Timmy noticed he was going too close as he said, "Pagoro! Pagoro, don't!" He didn't listen as he continued slumping along. "Don't! Don't!" he yelled as he rushed to stop him but it was too late. Pagoro slumped onto the broken part and, seeing his adversary rushing towards him, pulled himself up and lunged at Timmy who was feet away. Pagoro missed Timmy due to his blood loss affecting his vision. He then hit the broken part full force and screamed as the rafter gave way, causing a domino effect on the other parts of the rafters. Timmy ran back towards the ladder as the rafters were getting pulled down one-by-one all around him.

Ember finished up her song for the third time when everything seemed to go into slow motion. _"You will remember my name!" _Pagoro's screaming body and the rafters seemed to slowly plunge to the ground below. Ember looked up and saw it coming towards her. Not thinking, Ember didn't faze intangible as Pagoro's left Tarkatan blade came down on her head, followed instantly by the rafters, covering the rest of the stage. Instantly, the hypnotized rebels awoke and seeing they weren't at their bases, figured something was up and decided to see at the dome. Seeing it was a battle, the some 200 closest ex-hypnotized rebels joined the battle, adding fresh reinforcements to the fatigued rebels. Upon seeing the newest group charge down the hill, Droids and Loyalists opened fired upon them, forgetting the other rebels they were fighting with. Though they hit several of them, most made it onto the battlefield and instantly fired upon Droid and Loyalist alike.

When the rafters fell, they cracked open new holes in the dome, allowing more rebels to join the fight inside. Inside the now cracked dome, Timmy had barely made it to the ladder before the rafters fell and had quickly slid down the ladder. He rejoined the battle by slicing up several Storm Droids near the now open dome. With the dome now open, the Jedi that were fighting inside now moved outside to fight their respective Sith, all except Squidward who was still fighting the Sith that had almost got Timmy killed. He parried the attacks dealt and forced pushed his attacker back. The Sith then pulled a deadly trick, he used force lightning on Squidward, causing him to kneel on the ground in agony. Timmy, of course, felt this and rushed to help his master. Another person who saw this happen was Kagome. She was very far away and only had a few arrows left but decided she must help. She put the arrow on the string, aimed, and fired. Timmy rushed forwards through the battlefield and had nearly reached the Sith. Kagome's arrow found its mark and hit the Sith in the shoulder, who had to stop his lighting barrage to tend to the pain in his arm. Timmy then jumped at the wounded Sith and cut off his right hand and slashed him horizontally across the chest. The Sith then fell over onto the ground and breathed his last. Timmy helped Squidward to his feet.

"Master are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath. Well, I'll have to thank our little archer girl as well as you."

With the new rebel reinforcements, the Loyalists, Droids, Tarkata, and Sith decided that the battle was lost and they should pull out. One Loyalist yelled to retreat as they scattered. Rebels continued to barrage the enemy as they tried to run up the hill, hitting several. The rebels tried to take as many prisoners as possible. Rebels searched everywhere for Baraka and Scarpine who had, unbeknownst to everyone else, already left when they saw the rafters fall.

Grim, as the Loyalists were retreated, yelled, "VICTORY! WE HAVE VICTORY!" with cheers and hurrahs as the rebels celebrated their victory. A minute after the retreat, all enemies not captured or dead, had fled the area and gone away from the battlefield. After rounding up all wounded, rebel or Loyalist, Grim stood on a pile of corpses saying, "This is a great victory for us mon!" A response came in howls and cheers. "Sleep well tonight, for we don't know when Alex's retaliation will be, but believe me, it will be rough! Get ready for the biggest battle in this war so far!" Another cheer was the response. "We are ready to take our world back from these usurpers, mon!" "YEAH!" the others yelled. "I suggest that we all leave as soon as possible as Riders could be heading here as we speak," Grim told them. "Gather supplies and ammo but be quick." With that, he stepped down off the pile of dead and went over to where his group had gathered.

"How many did we lose mon?"

Edd replied, "We lost 15, we were lucky, but we lost our radio-op."

"Some other groups nearly lost everyone," Numbuh 1 said.

"We should be heading back General," said Ash.

"You're right, we can mourn our dead back at the base," Jorgen said.

With that, the group trudged up the hill, as many other groups were doing, to go back to the base. Within twenty minutes, the former battlefield was quiet apart from several crickets chirping. Riders and other Loyalists converged on the place to see if anyone was alive.

At the base, nearly everyone was asleep when Edd reported to Grim, "Are they asleep?"

"Yep, most except for a few partiers, Felix being among them."

Grim laughed and said, "Of course, anytime we have a victory, he has to go celebrate it."

While some rebels including Felix partied, the dark shadow of evil himself The Master was at the former battlefield nearby when three Sith Acolytes came up to him.

"Sir, we haven't found your brother yet but we will keep looking," the lead Acolyte said to him.

"Keep searching, I sense he is alive but very injured. I told you fools to guard him during the battle and assist him in any way you could. What of the battle? Surely they have counted the dead by now."

"They have sir, and I'm afraid to report that we have lost 72 of our men. (Later changed to 76 when they discovered more bodies under the destroyed stage)."

"And dead Jedi?"

"Um... 8 my lord."

"8?!" he screamed. "All you idiots can kill is 8?!" With that, he rushed forward and ignited his lightsaber, impaling the lead Acolyte in the chest. He then surged force lightning into the saber, electrocuting the Acolyte. The other two gasped while one tried running. The Master lifted this Sith into the air and used a force move on him. When The Master brought his hands together and parted them, the Sith's skin and muscles were literally torn from his skeleton. The third Sith stood, too scared to move, mouth agape, at the carnage in front of him. The Master turned around to face him as he gasped.

The Master then said, "I sense much power in you. More power in one of my students then ever before. What is your name?"

"B-B-Barnabas, my lord."

"Barnabas I sense you will become a great and powerful Sith one day, that is why I will let you live. Normally I kill any Sith that angers me that wasn't part of the original class of 16, or should I say 15, rest Agent S's soul, but I find that if I kill you, I will be destroying the future Sith order. Therefore, I will promote you, Barnabas, to second in command of my Sith forces, and my eventual successor."

"Um th-thank you my lord, it is a great honor."

"Follow me Barnabas, we will find my brother."

A still frightened Barnabas followed The Master down on the cleared battlefield near the wrecked stage. Using one finger, The Master slowly raised the rafters up, revealing the carnage beneath them. Using the force, The Master flung the rafters over onto the cleared battlefield.

Barnabas searched through the mangled bodies and noticed Pagoro. "My lord!" he shouted, "I've found him." The Master ran over to see his brother, still alive but injured. Deciding to keep Pagoro alive, The Master used a shot of force lightning on him to cauterize his wounds and send a jolt to his heart.

"Barnabas go get a medical container." Barnabas obliged as The Master looked over his brother's crumpled body. As well as being run through by Timmy, having a hand, blade, and half of his right leg cut off, his left leg had been completely crushed by the falling rafters, there was no way to save the limb without amputation. Looking up into the sky The Master yelled, "TURNER!"

In his office at the Capital, Commander Alex sat at his desk sipping coffee, trying to forget about the rebel thing when he heard a voice behind him.

"Enjoying it?"

Alex spit up his coffee at the voice due to shock and looked behind him to see it was none other than The Master.

"Master." he bowed.

"You have undoubtedly heard about the massive battle that took place at the park."

"Yes, but I didn't know the magnitude of the situation."

"I want you, starting tomorrow, to search all through the Loyalist ranks and kill everyone who cannot come up with proper credentials."

"At once my liege."

"That will bring these rebel fools out of hiding. I'd better tell my Sith training school that they need to up their fighting skills."

"What happened?"

"78 of my best Sith Acolytes out of 150 died at the battle, including 2 I killed while they only killed 8 Jedi. (When The Master discovered that 2 of those 8 Jedi killed were shot by gunfire and 1 was killed by a Tarkata, he grew more furious and killed more of his Sith.) Pagoro as well is being fixed up again with more metallic body parts and will be out of the city for weeks."

"Yes you go and retrain them, I will deal with those rebel scum from here. So sorry to hear about your brother. You want me to start going through buildings and killing people as well?"

"Go ahead, but if you pull this off, and the rebels are nearly eviscerated, you will have a promotion coming your way."

"A promotion?"

"Yes, to Kaiser."

"Kai-Emperor?!" he said flabbergasted.

"Just don't fail me, and you'll be Kaiser by tomorrow."

"Yes sir!"

"Oh and give these to Grievous," he said as he left the 8 sabers of the dead Jedi.

With that, The Master left the room. Alex still didn't know that The Master had spread word to the others that Alex and Turpa were not with them.

The battle, which would later be known as The Battle of the Dome, was the major starting point of the main rebellion movement called The Battle for the Capital. Of 1462 Loyalists, 739 were killed, and 108 were captured, wounded or not. And around 1400 rebels (including the reinforcements after Ember was killed) 699 were killed and another 150 were wounded. But the main fight for the Capital would start very quickly, quicker than Grim had predicted. It would start tomorrow.

End of Episode 8

Closing Note: The Master has a Sith training school and he also kills anyone who angers him in any way apart from his first graduating class of 16 (which included Agent S) and Barnabas. The one Sith who I wrote about killing a Jedi during the fighting was Barnabas for those who care.

Character Analysis:

Lieutenant Colonel Brock: Former Pokémon gym leader, but forced into battle. His father watches over his brothers and sisters for him and he, surprisingly, hasn't lost anyone to the war which is unlike nearly every other rebel.

Ember McLain (Deceased): Ghost singer who uses hypnotic music to hypnotize people. Loyalist agent called upon by Alex to help rid of the rebel forces. Unintentionally killed by Pagoro and then body crushed by rafters.

Sith Acolytes (Some Deceased): Personally trained Sith warriors by The Master's first graduating class. If they aren't from The Master's first class or Barnabas, they are usually killed by The Master for failure. Many killed during the Battle of the Dome.

Barnabas: Sith Acolyte who was in the fourth graduating class of The Master's Sith training school. The Master could have easily killed him but sensed that he was going to be a powerful Sith in the future and let him live. The Master also made him his personal successor.


	9. Episode 9

Disclaimer: Still don't own jack.

Note: The episode title means something else than the end of the story cause the story's far from over.

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 9: The Beginning of The End**_

_**With the rebel victory at the dome, THE MASTER has commanded COMMANDER ALEX to bring about the end of the rebellion. The rebels are now faced with a choice: to take back THE CAPITAL or face certain destruction. They now begin the battle to take back their world... **_

Timmy Turner was sound asleep, dreaming sweet dreams, not at all remembering that he was in the middle of war when all of a sudden he awoke. What had awoken him was a sound, the sound of something blowing up nearby, an all too familiar sound. He gasped and looked around. No one else was near him, every bed empty. He grabbed his supplies and left the room, still pondering where everyone was. He soon got his answer because as soon as he entered the radio room, Grim was standing there, apparently waiting for him while Edd was busy on the radio.

"I was wondering when you'd get up, mon," Grim said.

"Well when I sleep, I sleep. Where's everybody else?"

"I'll tell you, but first let me say that it happened."

"What happened?"

"The main rebellion movement happened."

"What?! When?!" Timmy asked confused.

"Around 2-3 a.m., Alex ordered a search through all Loyalists, any without proper credentials were swiftly executed. At the same time, he began sending troops into buildings to search out and destroy rebel forces. At least a few dozen of our spies were killed and several bases were lost in the attack. At 4, I was awoken by Nigel who told me that Rebel High Command was calling for me on the radio. They told me that it would be now or never to lead the attack and I agreed."

Timmy checked his watch to see that it was now 11 a.m. "We've been fighting for 8 hours and you couldn't get me up to fight?"

"I didn't want to disturb you mon. Squidward and the others are outside, near here, fighting off some Loyalists."

"General," Edd said, "Some squads in position 2A-B are being flanked while 4G-V and 8W-J are pulling out due to continued Rider attacks."

"Have they tried rockets on them? What about 12Q-Z?"

"Q-Z was overrun about two minutes ago and 46U-M was destroyed by several squad of-." He stopped then listened to the radio.

"We've taken 8Y-E!"

Grim was overjoyed, "Yes mon!"

"What is going on?" asked Timmy, very confused.

"Come over to my map, I'll show you."

Grim and Timmy walked over to a map, a map of the Capital itself.

"We've put every area of the Capital as a square and we're monitoring the positions."

"What was so good about 8Y-E?"

"Let me tell you the battle plan Rebel High Command and I have come up with. What we plan on doing is first: capturing all the entrance points around the Capital. Second: get all train stations under our control so we can move men and supplies around faster, we've already got helicopter support. And third: we try to take the Capital building. 8Y-E was one of the train stations that we just captured."

Grim then turned to Edd and said, "Colonel, tell them to start the trains moving in and out as quickly as possible."

"You got it, Gen-," Edd was cut off as the blast was heard and Edd quickly got out of his chair. The explosion was a grenade that had hit the wall. Edd went back over to the radio to see if it was functional.

"Sorry General but the radio has been destroyed."

Grim sighed, "Well we'll have to go out to the streets then." He then spoke to Timmy, "Do you have everything?"

"Yes."

"Let's go then mon."

The three of them then quickly got to the open hole in the wall and went outside after making sure the coast was clear. They all quietly moved along the wall until they saw a group of people crouching behind cover, only peeking out to fire weapons. Grim, Edd, and Timmy recognized the group as the others and joined with them on the wall.

"Nice to see you're finally awake Padawan," Squidward said.

"Sorry Master, I didn't know we'd be fighting again right away in the morning."

"Hey bones!" InuYasha yelled over, "Thought you two were going to stay at the base!"

Grim replied back, "Radio was destroyed so thought we'd go out here and join you, mon! Is the way ahead clear of our men?"

"I think so, why?"

"Use those moves of yours then and let's move on!"

"I can only use them on demons remember!" yelled InuYasha in reply.

"What?! You told us you used one of those attacks on Grievous when you fought him!"

"That was cause of our drunk friend over here and another one of his crappy devices that blew up!" InuYasha said as he pointed to Felix.

"Hey!" Felix replied, "I'm not drunk! My claw buddies make sure of it. And my inventions are not crap! Only a few of them have blown up and I've never gotten around to replacing them, that's all," although Felix had a bit of hesitation in his last sentence.

"So what HAVE you been using the sword on?!" Grim yelled, annoyed.

"It's just a big weapon that slices people up right now!"

"Great!"

"Stand aside, I got this General," Cosmo said as he went out into the open.

"Oh no you don't!" Wanda yelled as she dragged her husband back behind cover. "Let one of the other Jedi handle it."

"Or me," Felix said as he grabbed a grenade launcher out of his weapon holder. He loaded several shots into it, poked out of cover, and fired. Several seconds later, the grenades blew up, taking with it any enemy that was firing upon them. He then yelled over to InuYasha, smugly, "See! I told you they weren't crap!"

"You didn't invent that!" he yelled back.

"Will you both shut up!" yelled Jorgen.

Someone asked, "What do we do now?"

"Now we head towards the Capital building where we begin our final step," Grim said.

With that, the rebels began the long, slow walk to the Capital. Things got into a pattern of: sending a few people out on point, seeing if the road ahead was clear, and then having the main group rush forward, with a few people behind covering the rear. As they headed into an area with buildings on either side, some of the forward people crouched behind a recently overturned vehicle.

One rebel said to another right next to him behind the car, "Damn this thing." He was hitting his gun repeatedly, "It never works when I want it too! It always jams, here look-." As he showed the weapon to the other rebel a shot rang out and the jammed gun rebel was dead.

The second rebel shouted, "Sniper!" Everyone else got behind the closest cover possible.

Grim yelled to the leading group, "Take him out!"

One rebel obliged and switched his current weapon with a sniper rifle. Quickly peeking out and taking aim, he saw that the sniper was a Loyalist on a balcony taking aim at them. He quickly got the Loyalist into scope and fired. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit its mark, the sniper's forehead. The sniper fell forward, over the side of the balcony and fell to the ground.

"Good work," Edd said as everyone began to cautiously move again. As the point men ushered them forward, they stopped when they heard a voice say, "Hey over there!"

Some raised their weapons but Jorgen and Grim dissuaded them when they saw that the voice came from another rebel. They all quickly made their way over to him.

"How goes it over there?" Jorgen asked him.

"Okay, just trying to stay alive. My squad and I have tried to get rid of that sniper for ages."

"Any other Loyalist resistance around here?" Edd asked.

"Well unless more show up, no, he was the last of it."

"You have a radio?" Grim asked, wanting to get to the point.

"Yes."

"I'm a General," Grim told him, "could you tell me how it's going."

"Oh I'll tell ya, alright. It's going like hell, that's how its goin'. Our men are losing ground near the center of the city, and every exit point is being heavily assaulted by every chicken shit Droid who wants to defend its post."

"What about our offensive towards the Capital building, mon?"

"Oh it goes, hell it goes better than the others, but not by much."

"We're heading towards the Capital ourselves," Edd said.

"You are? Well, good luck! My squad and I aren't goin' any further, we've seen what's going on down there less than a half a mile and it's not worth doin' nothin'."

InuYasha, being cocky, said, "What's so scary that's down there?"

"That close to the Capital the streets belong to the Riders. Good luck trying to bring those things down."

"They can be brought down with rockets," Edd said.

"I know, but those things are so goddamn smart that every time you hit one, it predicts that attack again. Maybe if we bring one of those things down our men can get more morale," he then looked over and saw Timmy and Squidward, "You got a couple of Jedi huh? They might be useful, that is if they don't get disintegrated by one of those giant metal monsters."

"Thanks for the help, mon," Grim told him, "You sure you don't want to come with us, we could use the extra men."

"Like I says General, 'We're not goin' anywhere.'"

"Suit yourself, let's move out!"

As Grim and the rest of them moved away from the spot, the rebel said softly, "Bloody fools, goin' to their deaths." He then sat down in a chair that was behind him and took out a bottle of wine wrapped around his neck with a string. "Gettin' pretty damn sick of this war," he said as he brought the bottle up to his lips and drank.

They continued moving very warily down the road. Destroyed vehicles, smashed pieces of buildings, and occasionally, the grisly body of a rebel or Loyalist were all that greeted them. As they passed by bodies, some turned away in disgust every time. Once again, they came to an area surrounded by buildings on either side where massive fighting had been, because carnage was everywhere.

A voice was heard shouting, "Rebels!" and instantly, the whole place seemed to spring to life. People that were lying with the bodies got up, only feigning death, and others came out from the buildings around. The leader of them, one who apparently knew of Grim, came up to him and said, "Welcome General, we can use your assistance."

"Very nice camouflage, mon."

"Yeah, well it doesn't do shit when those Riders are around. All the same I'd like you and your men to help out. We've got Loyalists-."

"RIDER!" a rebel shouted out from the third story of a building.

"Oh damn! Everyone get behind cover!"

The giant mechanical monstrosity made the approach from the far end of the road. The rebel that noticed it said, "It's moving high above the ground with droid reinforcements on the ground!"

"Get ready!" the leader yelled.

The Rider came into the area and fired its pulse gun at several rebels that were out in the open, killing them.

"Open fire!" was yelled and a rocket whizzed through the air. The Rider turned its head, switched to heavy machine gun and fired. The rocket exploded as machine gun fire hit it.

"Nothing can stop it!" the leader said as they fired on the advancing enemy reinforcements.

Squidward looked up at the building on the left and then looked at the Rider which was busy using its singularity cannon to wipe out rebel forces inside the building. "Maybe there is," he said quietly then rushed to the left, amid guns and droid blaster shots firing everywhere. He made it inside the building and quickly rushed up the stairs to get to the top floor, a spot where the Rider had destroyed part of building. He made it up the stairs, drew his lightsaber and ran to the open spot. He jumped when he reached the end of the building and impacted right on his mark, the top of the Rider. He stood up and jabbed his lightsaber in the monstrosity.

On the ground, people stopped firing to stare in amazement at the once-thought indestructible behemoth. It began to turn its head around and around to find where the attack was coming from to no avail.

Squidward then moved right behind the front edge of the Rider and stuck his lightsaber in again. He then slowly made his way down the front of its "face" carving it in half as he made his way down. When he ran out of "face", he jumped down to the ground and made one more slash, near the kneecap of one of its legs, slicing it off. The monster groaned, then tried turning its head towards Squidward whilst trying to balance itself on three legs.

The leader rebel told his men, "Fire!" One rebel fired off a rocket that impacted the side of the head of the damaged Rider and it made a metallic groan as it fell to the rebel's right side, impacting hard upon hitting the ground.

All was silent for a few seconds until a great cheer came up from the rebels. Some rebels went over to the downed Rider and kicked it in defiance. Another one waited until the back hatch opened up and she threw a grenade into it. The explosion killed any Droid or Loyalist resistance inside the machine as the leading rebel said to another, "Get on the radio! Tell everyone we CAN beat these things! Say we have one down right here!" The radio command was issued and restored confidence helped fuel the rebels to continue fighting, much like the leading rebel down the road had figured. Progress was still slow however, but in twenty minutes, the rebels and Jedi managed to take down at least 6 more Riders with the restored confidence.

Grim explained the situation to the leading rebel of the other group and they agreed to both head to the Capital building. As they progressed closer and closer, it seemed the fighting was becoming more intense as they were passing more and more piles of carnage. Although they didn't meet any living resistance, something in the atmosphere didn't feel right, almost like a trap.

A thud was heard and every head turned to see a small rock on the ground. The rock presumably fell off the roof of the building it was closest to. The leader of the other group shot up two fingers and pointed them at the building as two rebels stormed into the building. The others stood at attention as the area was quiet with silence. A few seconds later, shots were echoing throughout the building and the two sent in came running back out. After them came Loyalists and Droids alike and all were gunned down by the waiting rebel force.

"Get every weapon you can carry," the other leader said, "even the Droid guns."

"The Droid guns?" Grim asked. "But we don't know what those will do, mon."

The other leader picked up a Droid blaster and said, "Well we want to know what makes these things powerful anyway." So most of the rebels grabbed an extra gun or blaster to add to their arsenal.

They all quickly ran down the street as gunfire erupted from the building on the opposite side. Several rebels made a charge for it but were gunned down quickly. As the others rushed down the street, more enemy fire came from another building opposite them. As everyone ducked behind cover, the commanding rebel yelled, "Some stay here and help me hold them off! Everyone else go with the General!"

Grim and the others ran away from the scene as the rest stayed to defend the area. As if invisible to the enemies, the other rebels remained unnoticed by them as they got to the end of the street and turned left. After walking for a few blocks they came upon a huge open area that led to the nearby Capital. As they walked out into the open, gunfire was heard and a voice yelled, "RIDER!"

Instantly, two of the mechanical beasts came walking into the square. Grim and the others got behind cover and pondered what to do. Jorgen gave hand signals to a few of the rebels and they slunk away to get closer.

The giant beasts were firing upon another group of rebels forces attempting to shoot them to no avail. As this was going on, Jorgen and his men went underneath the Riders and he gave a whistle. Instantly one Rider turned around to find that no one was behind it. Then it looked in front again. The other rebels inside the buildings looked upon this with awe and realized that this distraction could help them. Instantly they fired upon the Rider with rockets and it fired back with the disintegration cannon. Then one of Jorgen's men fired a rocket directly from underneath it and the Rider gave a metallic groan. Another rebel fired a second rocket and it hit the metal monstrosity in the side of the "head" which caused it to groan and fall over, plowing into the second Rider. The second Rider attempted to shrug its dead companion off of it and straighten itself out. As this was going on, rebels from across the way shot rockets at it, damaging it further to a point where the metallic beast groaned and fell crashing to the ground.

At the collapse, a thunderous cheer was heard as the rebels believed they had won a major victory. In the nearby area, radio operators were spreading the word, en masse, that Riders could be outsmarted and brought down. After the Riders went down, a massive group of rebels charged with battle cries galore and rushed ahead to get nearer to the Capital.

Grim told his group, "Now this is where we will split up. While the main group charges the front, several of us will go along the side to rappel up the side of the building. Once we get inside, we can find Alex and force him to surrender. It is probable many of you will not make it out alive."

Several people touched each other's shoulders and nodded, understanding they may not make it back alive. Grim said to Jorgen, "I will never serve with a better soldier, mon."

"Nor will I, shall we go?"

"Yes, mon, let's do this."

The group then ran with a yell to follow the massive group of rebels in storming the Capital. They charged for about three-quarters of a mile down the road until the giant palace was in front of them. As they charged, sporadic fights were happening all around them. Droids were shooting at charging rebels, a Loyalist was garrotted by a rebel, and a fight was going on between a Tarkata and a higher ranked rebel officer. Closer and closer they got, following in the footsteps of the larger group, whose dead lay in the road and which Grim's group followed. The rhythmic thumping of Riders grew louder as several of them were seen stampeding through the streets, shooting at rebel forces as they were bombarded with rockets. As Grim's group approached the main gate, a large explosion was seen as the front gate had been blown away by the large group of rebels.

Gunfire and yelling were heard as the large rebel group charged forward into the area. Some were instantly shot dead by the awaiting group of Droids or Loyalist guards. Near the scene was none other than General Reginald Skarr who was barking orders to the troops from the inside over a microphone.

Inside the Capital building, guards and people were scrambling all over the place. Scientists that worked with Calamitous ran amok, confused as to the magnitude of the situation. Colonel Fancyson was emptying his desk drawer of all important papers and possessions, he didn't care about the outcome of the battle, he was leaving. Shatner was receiving instructions from General Grievous while Baraka told Scarpine to call his men out of the city. Calamitous, Vlad, and Mortner all gathered medical supplies if they would have to leave the Capital building. Snah and Corpla sat around while all the insanity was going on. They had been told by The Master himself what to do if the rebels took the Capital. Turpa and Erich Kriegler stood guard near Alex's room where the Commander was dealing with people leaving left and right in the utter chaos. Alex was not in his usual office but in one a few stories down taking care of business.

Grievous walked into the room after a pair of men left. "Tell me of the battle," Alex asked him.

"Merchant and Cyclops report that the rebels in the central area of the city will be eliminated in a matter of time. I will also call them back if the battle appears to be victorious for us. I also gave them orders about what to do if it appeared the rebels might succeed."

"We will win General, the escape pods I had installed in this building are to be used only as a last resort! WE WILL WIN!"

Baraka and Scarpine instantly came into the office as this conversation was going on.

"What is it Baraka?" Alex asked.

"I have told my Tarkata to pull out of the city."

"What?!"

"I am suffering too many losses and have to pull out."

"Fine, be that way, we will win this battle without you and your men."

With that, Baraka and Scarpine left the office and Calamitous came directly in after.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes, Professor, have you and your two aides go through your things in my office, we will move your scientific research to a more able-bodied facility regardless of the outcome of the battle. Turpa and Erich will be along in a few minutes to help you."

"Yes excellence." Calamitous bowed and left the room.

Grievous now made for the door, having finished his report to Alex and left.

Outside, it was utter chaos with bodies flying everywhere. Loyalists and Droids hid behind jeeps and other nearby vehicles and surprised rebel troops. A few rebels had flame throwers that burned people alive. Grim and the others tried to spread out to split up on both sides of the Capital. 14 rebels went to around the left side of the building while Grim, Timmy, Squidward, Edd, InuYasha, Kagome (who was keeping Shippo close), Jorgen, Cosmo, Wanda, and 6 other rebels went around the right. The others: Ed, Eddy, Felix, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Ash, Misty, May, Dawn, Brock, Numbuh 1, and the other rebels kept the enemy at bay.

"Alright, mon! Get your rappel weapons out," Grim said.

"I designed them to attach to the walls of the Capital but they have a limited range," Edd said.

Everyone took out a rappel gun and fired it at the wall approximately 5 stories up. A metal hook implanted in the wall. Then, they placed the gun on the side of their belts or around their waist. Pressing a button on the gun, the rebels were lifted up and started to move closer to the metal hook up on the wall. The other rebels on the left side also fired their guns at the wall and started the ascent up the wall. As they were lifted, several Loyalists were coming from the other side of the Capital to the front and saw the rebels scaling the side of the building.

One of the Loyalists said, "Shoot them down! Quick!" At the command, a Loyalist loaded ammo into a machine gun and aimed it at the rebels. He fired, spraying bullets in the side of the wall. One rebel was hit instantly, shot in the back, while several others noticed the impending danger. Several turned around and fired at the ground, hitting a few of the Loyalists. The Loyalist with the machine gun fired again, firing in a straight line at the rebels. He hit two more rebels who instantly died and he also hit the rappelling rope of one rebel who fell to the ground. One of the rebels who was firing upon the Loyalists was also hit, shot through the chest. The machine gun Loyalist quickly reloaded as several of the rebels made it to their destination. They fired down at the Loyalists while one fired at the glass of the window, shattering it as they made their way inside. The Loyalist fired once more, killing every other rebel who hadn't made it up to the top. He also fired at the top at two rebels firing down upon them. He hit one who fell off the ledge and down to the ground. The second one fell backwards, his body half inside the Capital and half outside. Of the 14 rebels, only 6 made it inside.

"Let's check the other side," a Loyalist said to the others. They moved quickly around the building to the other side. "Up there!" one yelled seeing Grim's group. The machine gun Loyalist aimed upwards but before he could fire, a rebel grenade flew from the nearby battle next to him. He looked down, saw it, and reached for it. The grenade blew up before he could get to it, taking out several Loyalists. Grim's rappel group made it to the window, unscathed. A rebel shot out the window and they all moved inside and headed right to get to the closest elevators. The noise of both windows shattering brought the attention of several Loyalist guards and Droids.

"Droids!" Edd yelled, causing the group to run for cover.

"Grim we don't have time for this!" Jorgen yelled.

Kagome peeked out and fired an arrow, hitting a Loyalist through the chest as a rebel ran forward, trying to clear the way but was shot by a Storm Droid. Squidward elbowed Timmy in the shoulder and motioned him an opposite way. Timmy nodded as the two of them took off running in the opposite direction.

Wanda said, "I think they have the right idea." With that, most of the rebels turned around and ran the other way, after the Jedi. Loyalists and Droids pursued the rebels, firing after them all the way down the hall. In the confusion, Shippo got separated from Kagome and stayed hiding against the wall. When it seemed most of the enemy had run past, he got out of hiding only to be picked up by a Loyalist who was searching the dead for living.

He brought Shippo close to his face and said, "What do I have here? A little fox brat? He'll make a fine stew!" Shippo took from his belt a knife, the equivalent of a sword to Shippo, and sliced it across the back of the Loyalist's hand. Then, he sliced the Loyalist's throat and he dropped to the ground with a groan, releasing Shippo in the process. Shippo then stabbed his knife into the dying Loyalist's back. He then ran after the others to join them.

As the others reached the end of the hallway and headed right, Squidward and Timmy were hiding in the ceiling, having hidden themselves before the others had reached the end of the hallway. Looking down, they saw the Loyalists and Droids running passed them and finally Shippo and when they thought everyone had gone passed, dropped down from the ceiling.

"That's another lesson: there are alternatives to fighting," Squidward told Timmy.

'Oh great, even in life and death situations, more teaching,' thought Timmy.

"Let's go to those elevators," Squidward said.

They walked, still brandishing lightsabers, down the hallway passing the dead bodies as they went. Squidward motioned for Timmy to stop and then pointed upwards. They both turned off their lightsabers and high-jumped to the ceiling a second time as two Storm Droids came into view right beneath them.

One said, "Looks like the intruders have already been here,"

"I've already told security and they'll be sending reinforcements momentarily."

Timmy then had an urge he couldn't stop: a sneeze. Timmy sneezed loudly as the one of the Droids asked, "What's that?"

The other said, "Look!" and pointed up to the ceiling.

Timmy said, "Don't mind me! Just your average ceiling cleaner at work here!"

"BLAST HIM!"

Timmy dropped from the ceiling, ignited his lightsaber, and sliced once, cutting one of the Storm Droids in half and then forced-pushed the other into a wall.

"Not bad huh?" Timmy asked his master, who came down from the ceiling.

"No, not bad at all, you're improving very quickly."

Just then, a Destroyer Trooper walked into view down the hall with several reinforcements behind it.

"Um now would be a good time to run," Squidward calmly said as they both turned around and ran the opposite direction. The Destroyer Trooper fired its rotating machine gun hands at the fleeing Jedi as the Storm Droids began to run after them. As the Droids fired, Squidward aimed his lightsaber backward, rebounding the Droid's blaster shots back at them, hitting two of them. Timmy turned while running and charged up a force blast and launched it, sending the first few Droids backwards, clearing the way for the rest. Timmy turned back around and they turned right, following Grim's group. They ran for a while until they had two choices, go left (where Grim's group had gone) or right (circling around to where the other group of 6 rebels had been originally before they ran off and joined up with Grim's group.)

"Master, let's go right!"

"I agree wholeheartedly."

They went right and ran down the hallway with their pursuers right on their heels. Nearing the end of the hallway, Timmy said, "Aw crap!" when he saw the Destroyer Trooper from the other hallway had simply stood at the end of this one now. Thinking quickly, the two Jedi moved to the left near the window to hide just as the Destroyer Trooper fired its machine gun hands. The blaster shots hit many of the Storm Droids following Squidward and Timmy. When the Destroyer Trooper saw this, it stopped and waited for the few remaining Storm Droids to engage them.

The pursuing Droids gathered around the window which now had two lightsaber-made holes in it.

"They must have gone outside," one Droid said.

"We must alert the other floors," said another.

"Roger, Roger," said a third.

As they were all focused on window, the two Jedi dropped from the ceiling silently and ignited their lightsabers.

The Storm Droids turned around as both Timmy and Squidward used force-push, flinging every last Storm Droid out of the window. They then ran out into the hall where the Destroyer Trooper was waiting patiently. They ran out and jumped just as the Droid fired its machine guns. They landed behind it and it tried to turn around without turning off its shield generator. This did not happen and when the Droid's shield turned off, it was sliced to pieces by the Jedi.

"And that's the end of that," Squidward said as they walked over to the elevators. Timmy pushed the call button for one and they both got inside of it. Every button wasn't numbered but given a letter. Squidward pressed the button labeled "T" and the elevator made its way to its destination. The crappy music played as they came to a stop. The doors opened to reveal a giant group of Storm Droids and Loyalist troops, in preparation to go out into the city. The elevator had gone down but made its occupants think it had gone up.

"What the hell?" Squidward asked until he saw the button. The button said, "T" which didn't stand for Top but stood for Troop Areas which were on the bottom floor. This was one of many similar areas within the ground and bottom floors of the Capital. Squidward realized where they were and shoved Timmy back into the elevator saying, "Find Alex, convince him to end this war, and follow all the training I've taught you." Squidward then pressed a button labeled, "A" which stood for Alex's Office. The doors closed as Timmy tried to stop his master. He saw Squidward wielding his lightsaber as they fully closed, then the elevator went up while Timmy felt it going down. The elevator doors opened and Timmy cautiously made his way into the open. He then made his way down a hallway or two until he came to a familiar area. He remembered the area from when they had made their way into Alex's office when they were prisoners. He then ran as fast as he could because he remembered the rest of the way. No guards were on the floor as they were all on the lower levels taking care of Grim's group or inside the city fighting. He made his way to the office, and stepped inside the first area. He heard several papers rustling in the next room and slowly made his way in it. Silently drawing his sword and leaving his lightsaber ready to ignite, he jumped into the next room to a shock.

Alex wasn't in the room but Calamitous, Mortner, and Vlad were rummaging in the drawers for papers or anything scientific. Vlad turned around, gasped, and quickly put his hands in the air. The other two likewise did the same.

Timmy approached Calamitous and said, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Alex!"

"He's probably gone, left the city entirely."

Timmy then gasped and sighed dejectedly. Then, a glimmer of hope popped into his mind and he told them, "Then you three are going to help me finish this battle."

"Over my dead body!" Vlad said.

"That's kind of the idea," Timmy replied. He then grabbed Calamitous and held his sword to his throat.

"You, Herr Mortner, and Popov are going to help me destroy the droids and Riders."

"Impossible! We made every single Droid self-sufficient," Mortner stated.

Vlad added on, "And every Rider can take care of itself as well."

"Well there must be a weakness," Timmy said. "Everything has a weakness."

"No," Calamitous said.

"Nein," said Mortner.

"Nothing," Calamitous replied.

Vlad hesitantly said, "Well-."

Timmy yelled, "What is it!" Vlad said nothing so Timmy went up to him and said, "Tell me or I will kill you."

Vlad gulped and said, "When I was helping build some of the Droids, I was listening to some of my music and when a specific song came on, the Droids began to fizzle out. I took it upon myself to discover if any other songs affected them like mine did. So, with Alex getting music from the human world by whatever means, I've discovered some other songs that do this and assembled them onto a CD."

"You never told us this?" asked Mortner.

"Why did you keep this secret!" Calamitous yelled.

"I didn't think that it was important!"

"NOT IMPORTANT?! You thought something that makes our perfect machines vulnerable was unimportant!" Calamitous barked.

Timmy, ignoring Calamitous, said, "Can you put that CD in a player and have it play out all across the city?"

"Of course," Vlad replied.

"Then get started."

"Well hold on a minute here!" Calamitous yelled. "You can't just put in the thing that will lose the battle for us!"

"Oh yes he can," Timmy said as he grabbed Vlad and said, "Show me where."

Vlad walked over to a somewhat abnormal stereo system. "Here, I'll have to tinker with it to get it to play over the old PA systems."

"Well get to it. First, you might want to get out the CD."

"Oh yes, here," Vlad said, producing the disk from a pocket. Written on the disk were the song names and their singers (or composers).

"I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)" by Kenny Loggins

"One More Time" by Daft Punk

"Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" by Daft Punk

"Take on Me" by A-ha

"Thriller" by Michael Jackson

"I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee)" by Eiffel 65

"Stayin' Alive" by The Bee Gees

"Everybody (Backstreet's Back) by The Backstreet Boys

"Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley

"Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor

"We Didn't Start the Fire" by Billy Joel

"Carry On My Wayward Son" by Kansas

"It's My Life" by Talk Talk

"Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne

"Who Can it Be Now" by Men at Work

"Land Down Under" by Men at Work

"Larger than Life" by The Backstreet Boys

"Malaguena Salerosa" by Chingon

"Duel of the Fates" by John Williams

"Mony Mony" by Billy Idol

"Tubthumping" by Chumbawamba

"What is Love?" by Haddaway

"Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson

"Boogie Wonderland" by Earth, Wind, and Fire

"Rock You Like a Hurricane" by The Scorpions

"Ghostbusters" by Ray Parker Jr.

"So this will eliminate every Droid and Rider within the city?" Timmy asked.

"The Riders aren't affected by this. I've tried it and it didn't work on them, but you were still half right unfortunately. Every Droid will be useless in the city limits. Hand me the disk back."

Timmy handed the disk back to Vlad, then prodded his sword into his back to get him moving. As this was going on, Mortner, unbeknownst to Timmy, was slowly reaching for his pistol he kept in his pocket for just such an occasion.

His hand lowered into his pocket and slowly produced the pistol, and aimed it for Timmy's back. Timmy, sensing something wrong, in the blink of an eye turned and threw his sword, impaling Mortner through the chest. Mortner was flung backwards from the force of the sword and he groaned as he fell to the ground, dead as he hit it. The other two scientists gasped in horror at the sight and then fell silent.

Timmy, wanting to get moving, yelled, "Come on finish!" Vlad simply stared at his former comrade's body and didn't move. Timmy sighed and decided to use a trick Squidward had recently taught him. Waving his hand in front of Calamitous's face he said, "You will pay no attention to the dead body and will not try to harm me in any way."

Mesmerized, he repeated, "I will pay no attention to the dead body and not try to harm you in any way."

He then waved his hand in front of the stunned Vlad and said, "You will get back to work and not notice the body."

"I will get back to work and not notice the body," reiterated Vlad. He got back to work while Calamitous raised his arms back into the air. Vlad made several more modifications to the machine, turned and said, "It is done."

"Good, put the CD in."

Vlad obeyed the order, put the CD on the holder, and put it back into the machine. Several seconds later, every older PA system began playing the opening guitar rifts of "I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man)". At the second the guitar began, Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers began to spark and fizzle but continued moving after the rift stopped. About 45 seconds into the song, the drums and piano hit and the Droids sparked more. Finally, about a minute in, the song in proper began. After that, the Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers were nothing more than worthless scrap as they just stood in place and fizzled out, until they shut down altogether. This made them easy targets for the exhausted rebels.

Rebels fighting all over the city were confused as to the songs playing but fought on. Three rebels rushed into a destroyed building while several Loyalists followed them. When the Loyalists entered an epic cheer of "I'm free!" came from the speakers as the rebels ambushed the Loyalists and killed them all. One of several Tarkata still in the city was killing rebels left and right, when one rebel picked up a fallen sword, clashed blades with the Tarkata, and sliced, cutting him open and killing the Tarkata. Several rebels feigned death as Loyalists came into a square. When they reached a certain point, a whistle was given and the feigning rebels shot the Loyalists to death. In a destroyed building, fighting between a faction of Loyalists and Droids and rebels was drawing to a close, with the enemy side prevailing. Once the song started; however, the few remaining rebels fared better and fought back, killing many of their attackers. Seeing defeat, the few Loyalists ran for their lives while the rebels looked at the only Storm Droid still standing, sparking. A Jedi force-pushed a group of now defunct Droids back, trampling several living Loyalists.

One rebel in the street ran from a Rider, while several other rebels were positioned on the third story of several buildings. The running rebel ducked into an alley while a rebel to the Rider's right fired a rocket directly at its head. The resulting impact made the Rider's head move to the left. Upon discovering the origin of the rocket, the Rider turned its head to the right and fired but the rebel had already ducked out of sight. A second rebel from the left now fired a rocket at the quadpod, hitting it again. Again it looked to where its assailant was supposedly coming from only to find nothing. Another rebel fired from behind the Rider on ground level this time. This barrage continued randomly until the Rider was confused and so battle damaged that it got low to the ground, opened the back hatch, and released the 24 Storm Droids and 2 Destroyer Troopers. The Droids unfolded and ran out into the street, scattering each way as they knew their escort was going down. The Rider with one last gambit fired at the hole on the left but, as it turned out, the last rocket would come from right in front of it, the very first rebel that had run from it. The rocket hit the metal monster, it made its metallic "groan" and fell backwards, impacting hard onto the ground, dead. Another trick on the other side of the city was happening almost simultaneously. A rebel ran into an alleyway to avoid a Rider as it tried to fire its chain gun into the alleyway.

The rebel got out of the alleyway before this happened and declared, "NOW!" As this happened, another rebel pulled down a plunger connected to some TNT. The dynamite blew up, causing the building to go collapsing into the street, right on top of the Rider which was trying to release several troops into the streets. A helicopter also got in on the fighting, firing its mounted machine guns at several Loyalists in the streets.

Several minutes earlier, in still another part of the city (before the songs began), three rebels were at gun point from a group of Loyalists. Another figure also there raised his samurai sword and brought it down saying, "Fire." Obeying the command, the rebels were executed as the songs on the PA system began. Colonel Cyclops looked to the way of the Capital and saw smoke coming from its direction.

"Let's go," he commanded the other Loyalists and they headed towards the Capital. Merchant, also hearing the music and seeing the smoke, also told his men to go but they instead headed away from the Capital building. Merchant was leaving the city.

All across the city, rebels began to attack on the offensive and pushed Loyalist forces back. Rebel casualties were still extremely high in some areas. Such was the case in one area where a massive Loyalist group killed rebels in a standoff in one of the destroyed buildings. Everywhere in the city was in total chaos. No more so than right in front of the Capital where rebels now tried to push back the Loyalist troops but had their confidence restored when the music began making the Droids were useless.

Eddy was being chased by several Loyalists until he turned a corner of the Capital and he heard Ash say, "Eddy, get the hell out of the way!" He moved as the Loyalists came around the corner and were in turn shot by Brock, Ash, and their three captainettes. Felix killed many Loyalists with his different weapons that were slowly running out of ammo. His Doc Ock-like claws also hurt or killed many Loyalists by dismemberment, impalement, or grabbing and then slamming down into the ground. As the fight raged on, one of the doors opened up, much to the horror of the rebels. Several Loyalists ran screaming out of it until Squidward Tentacles stepped out of the hangar. He breathed in a deep breath and then sighed, relieved that he had taken out most of the forces in the troop area. He then went back inside to lie down in a hidden area for a few minutes.

The first song was nearing its conclusion and the rebels were frightened once again. Some had figured out that the music affected the Droids and were afraid that it was over. As the first song dwindled out, the second one began and the rebels gave a loud victorious cheer. The fighting continued.

Back in the office, Timmy and the two scientists had waited for the first song to be over to see if the next song would play, and when it did, Timmy now said to Vlad and Calamitous, "I'm taking you two with me."

"You shall do no such thing!" Calamitous refused.

"Look," Timmy said softly, "either you come with me or you end up killed by rebel forces. Now which would suit you gentlemen better?"

As Vlad began to say, "Well-." Timmy hushed him as he heard footsteps coming towards the office. Timmy picked his sword up from off the ground and put his whirring lightsaber away. Timmy then hid himself behind a wall near the door. The voice of Commander Alex came within earshot.

He was saying, "Calamitous, Mortner, Vlad! Are you done in there yet? I would like to move you out as quickly as possible." Alex himself walked into the office and saw the dead body of Mortner and the other two in apparent shock.

"What the hell happened in here?!" Alex yelled as he walked forward. Timmy then stepped out from his hiding place and prodded him in the back with his sword.

"I think it would be best if you don't move... Commander," Timmy said with sarcasm.

Alex turned around at the voice and saw his attacker, "Turner!" he said with astonishment.

"That's right, and now, I believe it's time to end this war."

Alex chuckled a little and replied, "I think you and your rebel forces are too confident."

"I don't think so."

"Oh I think you are, and your supposed "capture" of me will mean nothing...if you're DEAD!"

At the word DEAD, as if by signal, Erich Kriegler came crashing into the room by means of a wall, showing off his strength. Kriegler rushed Timmy and grabbed him.

"I knew you were in the office because I sent Erich ahead of me," Alex told Timmy. "He reported that you had taken the scientists hostage and were planning on capturing me, but to no avail I'm afraid."

Timmy, thinking quickly, elbowed Kriegler in the gut and Erich groaned as he let go of Timmy. He held his samurai sword to Alex's throat as the two scared scientists backed away from the action.

Alex, though a sword was at his throat, still had a calm demeanor about him while Timmy retorted, "No avail huh? What do you think about this trick?"

Alex smiled and said, "I don't know what to think of that, What do you think Vlad?" Vlad stared at the scene with mouth agape.

"How about you Calamitous?" Calamitous opened his mouth to say something, then his eyes grew in size as his pupils dilated. Instantly a long light staff (a staff with two colored light beams on both ends, similar to Grievous former MagnaGuard's weapon and similar in another way, which will be revealed shortly, to Locust high priest Skorge) was through the Professor's chest.

"I know, we'll ask Turpa," Alex said and a half of a second later, Turpa crashed through another wall and, seeing the person impaled on his staff wasn't Turner, let Calamitous's body drop to the floor. Timmy took out his lightsaber and held both of his weapons in his hands and pointed one at Turpa and one at Kriegler. A tense standoff began as none wanted to make the first strike. Vlad backed up into the corner to avoid fighting while Alex stood smiling, thinking about the reward he would receive for killing The Master's and the Ten Titan's biggest enemy.

Back down on the ground, the rebels were starting to advance into the various hangars and attempt to cut off enemy reinforcements from within the city. But it seemed, whenever they got closer, more Loyalist troops would pour out of the hangars. Finally, they began to retreat when Grievous, Shatner, and Skarr came onto the battlefield. They seemed to make every attack seem like child's play. Several more Loyalists came from behind the rebel forces led by Colonel Cyclops who went over to aid the others. He helped Shatner in massacring a small group of rebels and then motioned to Grievous to meet him inside. Cyclops then calmly walked into a hangar and awaited Grievous who came a little while later.

On one of the other sides of the Capital, an explosion occurred and the rebel force of Grim's came back out onto the battlefield. When Squidward and Timmy had departed from them, Grim's group had fought long and hard, losing a few men along the way, but had managed to fight their way down to the bottom floor and eventually outside. They assisted the rebels but Grim ordered the rebels to retreat due to the sheer number of Loyalist troops.

Grievous came into the hangar to meet with Cyclops.

"Why didn't you leave!" Grievous yelled.

Cyclops replied, "I had to make sure you were all okay."

"That is an utter lie and you know it. I told you if you saw smoke rising in the Capital building's direction to turn away and leave the city."

"I thought Alex told us to stay and make sure the city doesn't fall into rebel hands."

"Alex isn't important right now! The order to evacuate came from The Master himself."

"The Master?!"

"Yes, he gave me the strictest orders to say that. He already told me to grant Baraka permission to leave with his men. He left awhile ago, as did Merchant if I got the radio broadcast right. Merchant is out of the city limits and will head to his territory near the desert."

"Is that all The Master told you? Did he ask for me?"

"No, all your Master said was that Alex and Turpa's days are numbered."

"So their treachery will be dealt with!"

"Now you must get out of here! With those songs playing over the PA system, the Droids are useless. As much as Alex won't admit it the city is lost."

"But we can't let the Capital fall to the rebel scum!"

"Your Master also told me he has a contingency plan for when something doesn't go right but he didn't say what. Now go!"

Cyclops didn't say another word and just left, smugly figuring The Master to be the best person in the world. He went outside, gathered as many Loyalists as possible to him, and went to a different hangar with them.

Grievous sighed after Cyclops left. His conflicting circuits inside of himself were having another battle. He told himself, "I can't keep doing this. I know that I use to love killing people and Jedi, but now it's become too ridiculous and I don't know what to do. If my men found out I was failing under pressure they might replace me. Especially that Cyclops! I hate him so much, though he usually gets the job done with ruthless efficiency." He then sighed again and walked out of the hangar and back into the fray. A few feet away, Squidward Tentacles was sitting, and had heard the entire conversations about The Master and Grievous's conflicting thoughts. Though this was important information, he was still tired from fighting and rested his head for a few minutes. Squidward let this information pass out of his mind for a while and forgot about it altogether. After a few minutes of resting, he went out to join the retreating forces.

As the rebels began to retreat from the Capital, a rumbling was heard. A hangar door slid open and its occupants made themselves known. Cyclops, now with a riding helmet, and the other men he had taken with him were now riding motorcycles, they were planning on leaving the city with style. Cyclops revved his motor, then sped out of hangar with his men right behind. Cyclops cleared the way for his men while he was riding by pulling out his samurai sword and slicing at several fleeing rebels. The Loyalists behind him fired pistols at the rebels but only managed to hit a few of them. Likewise, the rebels fired back at the Loyalists and hit a couple of them. One who was hit, curved to the left and crashed into the motorcycle on his left. Several rebels were also run over by the Loyalists as they retreated. Though they suffered a couple of casualties, the motorcycle pack made it out of the city virtually unscathed.

Back in the office, Kriegler and Turpa stared Timmy down in between them. None of them wanted to make the first move, but they still moved an equal number of steps. Timmy peered at the eyes of Kriegler and the "face" of Turpa and they stared likewise. With a yell, Kriegler made the first move by swinging his sword towards Timmy. He brought his samurai sword up and clashed with Kreigler's sword. He then turned instantly around and met Turpa's staff with his lightsaber. Timmy gulped when he saw that Turpa's staff had not broken in two. He also saw that the ends of the staff were glowing peculiarly. He deduced that the ends of staff were made out of some substance that his lightsaber wouldn't cut through and this posed a problem for Timmy. Turpa then attempted to strike again while Timmy deflected this attack with his lightsaber and blocked an attack from Kriegler with his sword. Timmy then backed away as both Turpa and Kriegler came at him. They stopped inches from colliding into each other. They turned to face Timmy and raised their weapons. Timmy decided to go on the offensive and attack with both weapons at once. Both of his attackers blocked the attacks as Turpa jabbed at Timmy. Timmy moved to his right to avoid the attack and Turpa's staff embedded itself in the wall. Timmy then kicked Turpa in the side of the head and groaned as he checked his foot.

"Yeah, probably should have thought that one through," Timmy said out loud, while he was holding his foot in pain from kicking Turpa's metallic head. Kriegler thought he would capitalize on the situation and attempted to attack Timmy while his guard was down. Timmy quickly raised his sword to block the incoming attack.

"How do you wield your sword with so much prowess Jedi?" Kriegler asked.

Timmy replied, "I just let it do its own work." He attacked as Kriegler pondered this thought. Kriegler parried the attack. Timmy then threw out his hand in a desperate force-push maneuver. Kriegler flew backwards and collided into the wall. By this time, Turpa had gotten his staff out of the wall and was looming over Timmy, ready to strike. Timmy parried the incoming attack and dealt back one of his own with both weapons. Turpa easily blocked the attack and flung Timmy's weapons right back at him. Turpa then tried bringing his staff down on Timmy's head but he parried the attack with his lightsaber. Turpa and Timmy's weapons were locked, neither one wanting to budge. Turpa tried to take the upper hand by trying to use all of his strength to get Timmy in a bad place to go on defense. Timmy responded by using his strength to repel Turpa. For a few seconds, they were both equal until Timmy summoned strength he didn't know he had and turned the tide in his favor. Turpa realized this and broke the hold, moving to the right. By now, Kriegler was back up and tried to attack again. He yelled as he came from behind Timmy with his sword. Timmy jumped away as Kriegler stabbed, hitting through Turpa in the process, impaling him to the wall. Turpa looked down at the sword, then looked Kriegler in the face.

"Sorry," Kriegler apologized. Timmy then came behind them and raised his weapons. Kriegler raised his hands and slowly backed up. Turpa didn't want to give in that easily and raised his legs up. He then grabbed Kriegler's head with his feet. Kriegler groaned and couldn't move. As Timmy watched, Turpa used his staff in his left hand to slice through the sword impaling him to the wall. As the sword fell to the floor, Turpa unhooked himself to the wall. In one swift motion, he twisted Kriegler's head around with his feet, breaking his neck and killing him. He then swiftly threw the body of Kriegler at Timmy while he flipped all the way around to land on his feet. He then made his right hand (which could be extended many times it size) extend out to reach Timmy's throat.

Timmy, catapulted backwards to the opposite wall by the dead body of Kriegler, now found Turpa's extended hand around his neck. He tried to use his hands to get Turpa's own hand off of his neck to no avail (his weapons had been knocked out when he was pushed back). Turpa slowly walked towards his prey, retracting his hand slowly as he walked. Timmy, closing his eyes due to the pain, looked over and saw his lightsaber not far away. Taking a last gambit, he tried to concentrate hard enough to get his lightsaber to come to his hand. Turpa wanted to end the entanglement apparently as he held down a button on his staff. When this button was pressed, jutting spikes came out of the ends of the staff. The spikes rotated and made a noise like a chainsaw. Wanting to flaunt their power, Turpa brought the staff down upon Alex's desk, slicing it in half. Timmy then, between fits of pain, held his hand out for his lightsaber to come to it. The lightsaber barely moved, but then finally shot over to Timmy's awaiting hand after several seconds. He then sliced at Turpa's hand that was holding his neck. Barely moving in time, the android released his grip and saved his limb from being sliced off. Timmy then used his lightsaber to meet Turpa's chainsaw staff head on. Timmy once again tried to out due Turpa in a game of strength. As he pushed Turpa back, Turpa placed his right hand on the staff and foolishly held the staff horizontally to attempt to push Timmy back. Timmy sliced, cutting the chainsaw staff in two since the staff itself was not impervious to his lightsaber. Turpa looked at both halves of the staff and started to twirl them around.

Timmy gulped as Turpa now attacked again. Timmy stuck his lightsaber straight up and repelled both halves of the attack. Timmy thought, 'I have to end this now or else I'm done for.' He threw out his left hand in a force-push attack to attempt to fling his android assailant back. The attack worked perfectly; Turpa flew backwards, hitting the wall and releasing one of his chainsaw staff blades which catapulted through the wall, deactivated the chainsaw spikes, and landed out in the hall. Timmy dropped his stance as he thought Turpa was dead but soon realized he wasn't. Turpa instantly flung himself up and tried an unorthodox way of getting to Timmy. Timmy tried several times to use a force-push move but Turpa rolled away or catapulted away until he was very close to Timmy. Turpa then extended his right arm again to grab Timmy by the throat again. Time seemed to slow down as Timmy barely had time to avoid the arm and slice his lightsaber down at it, slicing the hand off. Timmy then took stance as Turpa came bounding near him and he stabbed, impaling Turpa through the metallic stomach. Timmy then looked at the android's face for any sign of shutting down. This didn't happen as Turpa raised his left hand with the chainsaw staff in it. Responding, Timmy used force-push again. Turpa flew backwards, hitting the wall directly behind him and bouncing off, coming back towards Timmy. Timmy then sliced diagonally upwards and then horizontally. This resulted in Turpa being sliced across the chest and having his head taken clean off. Turpa's parts then fell to the floor with a crash and the chainsaw staff shut down. Exhausted, Timmy breathed slowly and threw his other hand out to retrieve his sword. He then looked at the other two faces in the room. Vlad had a terrified look on his face that he would be killed, but Alex still had a smile and a calm demeanor about him. Timmy then sensed something wrong, ignited his lightsaber again, and quickly turned around to parry an attack by the still active Turpa. Though headless, the body was still functioning as clear as day. Again the game of who was stronger was played. This time, Timmy easily used his strength to force the headless Turpa into a bad place. Timmy attacked which Turpa parried, then he attacked the side of Turpa, scoring a direct hit, slicing into the left side of Turpa. He then force-pushed the android back once more, sending him colliding through the wall near the door. Timmy then looked over to see the head of Turpa, eyes still glowing. Timmy stabbed his lightsaber directly through the head of Turpa, causing the eyes to cease glowing. As this happened, an audible gasp was heard from Alex and his calm demeanor transformed into one of terror. Timmy then put away his weapons and approached the Commander.

"Where were we? Ah yes! I believe you were surrendering?"

Alex then said to Timmy's face, "I will never surrender to the likes of you."

"I hope you would just want to surrender, after what I did with your little friend back there."

"Never rebel scum," Alex replied. "I am going to leave my way!" he yelled as he drew Mortner's gun which he picked up during the fight and fired. As Timmy dodged the bullet, Alex narrowly escaped the room.

Timmy ran after him yelling, "Stop!" also forgetting Vlad was still in the room. Vlad, breathing heavily, left the office after Timmy left to evacuate the building. Timmy ran after Alex with all of his might down a hall until Alex turned right into a room. He followed and went into the room. As Timmy entered, it became apparent this room was where Alex would lounge about due to a pool, lounge chairs, and a nice view of the city. There were several curtains for changing into swimsuits on the other side of the room (at least 20 feet away) near a second door to the hall. As Timmy came running into the room, Alex was waiting for him, pointing Mortner's gun straight at him.

Alex smiled as he proclaimed, "And now it ends Jedi." He pulled the trigger but only a click was heard. Alex's smile faded as he pulled the trigger several more times only for a click to be heard each time. In disgust and horror, he threw the pistol on the ground and started to back up to avoid being captured by Timmy.

"You will not capture me, Turner. You and your rebel friends will not win this war."

As Alex was saying this last statement, Timmy looked over at the changing curtains and saw a shadow of a figure that was behind them. Alex saw Timmy look and turned around to look.

While Timmy could only see the shadow, Alex saw who it fully was and, with an overjoyed smile on his face, exclaimed, "Master!" Alex's smile once again turned to a look of horror as he saw what The Master was holding: a revolver. As The Master raised the weapon Timmy could see the weapon itself and not the wielder.

"Master! NO!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. A shot rang out as Alex raised his arms up and then brought them back on his wounded chest as he turned around. A second shot rang out and Alex groaned as he slowly went to the floor on one knee and turned around again, using his arms to try to reach his back where the second bullet had pierced him. A third and final shot rang out and hit the mark directly, right between the eyes. Commander Alex's body fell back on the floor and lay still.

Timmy was in shock when he saw the revolver turn on him. Timmy ducked out of the way and hid behind a plant as the gun was fired three more times until the gun was retracted and The Master had left his hiding spot. After the shots were fired, Timmy looked to see if Alex's killer was still behind the curtains. Finding he wasn't, he looked at the dead body of Alex one last time, turned, and left the room. He ran back towards the elevators to find a quick way out of the Capital. Upon arriving, he saw that his "friend" Vladimir Popov was in one trying to escape.

"No you don't," Timmy said as he went into the same elevator as him.

Vlad, still in shock, told him, "Don't kill me! Please don't kill me!"

"I'm not gonna kill you. You and I are going to get out of here."

"How?"

"That's why I came looking for you. There must be some way of getting out of here fast."

Vlad pondered for a moment and then snapped his fingers, "The teleporter! We'd just have to put in a destination."

"Teleporter? Where?"

"A few floors down, Calamitous and I built it in case we ever needed a way to get out of the Capital quickly. We figured the escape pods would be crowded anyway."

"Escape pods? Why can't we just take one of them?" Timmy asked.

"Because they'd take us near a Loyalist position, they fly very low to the ground. We also could potentially be shot down by your "buddies" out there. This is the floor," Vlad said, opening the doors.

Back on the top floor, The Master crept out from the curtains and walked over to the dead body of Alex. The Master knelt and took the Ten Titans ring from the corpse's hand. He then walked out towards the door. Before he left, he turned and looked at the corpse one last time. The Master smiled to himself as he looked at the body. Alex's body, mouth agape and shocked; not the way he thought he'd die in life. The Master chuckled a little and then left the room to go to the office. Once in the office, he viewed the carnage until he found what he was looking for: the right hand of Turpa. Taking Turpa's ring off, he threw the hand away and took out a small hologram projector.

On another floor of the Capital, Grievous and his remaining men were preparing to leave. They had gathered near the teleporter and were setting the destination. Grievous left the room to look at his hologram projector.

The Master appeared on it and spoke, "General, Alex and Turpa are dead. You are now in command of the Loyalist forces. Command everyone to leave the city as I plan on putting my contingency plan into effect momentarily."

"I will do it," was all Grievous could say. He then sighed and waited for The Master to finish his plan.

Still in Alex's office, The Master took off a picture of Alex from the wall and pulled two parts of the brick wall away. After they parted, he took out a key, put it into a hole in the wall, and turned it. He then pressed a button that read, "Do not touch under any circumstances". After he pressed it, he used a minor force-push attack to destroy the windows to allow him easy access down the building.

After The Master pressed the button, a voice came on the current PA speakers saying, "Evacuate the city! All personnel within the confines of the city must evacuate! City will explode in two hours!"

Grievous and his men heard the order then told his men, "Let's get going." Squilliam, eager to get out, rushed down the hallway first.

Just at that moment, the elevator button rang and everyone looked at the doors opening. Timmy, holding Vlad as a prisoner, came running out of the door and turned left, as per Vlad's order.

Grievous yelled, "Jedi! Turner!" Timmy went running down the hallway with the teleporter in it. Squilliam's form disappeared as he teleported away.

Timmy then let go of Vlad as he said, "Let's go Vlad! We don't have all day!"

"Patience is a virtue."

As Grievous detached his arms and drew four lightsabers while Skarr and Shatner drew their guns, Timmy yelled, "Not right now it isn't!"

"Hold on, almost got it."

Grievous started to move down the hallway as Timmy grabbed Vlad and said, "Okay that's good enough!"

"Wait! I wasn't done! I don't know where it'll deposit us!"

"Don't really care at the moment. Just get in!"

Grievous, seeing his Jedi prey was getting away, put a lightsaber away and pulled out a blaster. "Fire!" he commanded his men.

"Let's make sure they don't follow us," Timmy told Vlad as he fired his rappel gun at the machine as they teleported away.

Grievous, Shatner, and Skarr fired their weapons just as Timmy and Vlad teleported away. The shots hit nothing but the back wall. What was worse for them was the machine fizzled out and semi-exploded. Skarr and Shatner backed away from the explosion as Grievous grumbled.

"Let's go," Grievous told his two men, who followed him out of the hallway.

End of Episode 9

Character Analysis:

Dr. Carl Mortner (Deceased): Former henchmen to Max Zorin. Formerly Hans Glaub, a Nazi scientist. Supposedly killed in a zeppelin explosion. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Killed by Timmy.

Professor Finbarr Calamitous (Deceased): Loyalist scientist who assisted in training Snah and Corpla and making the droids and Riders. Killed by Turpa. Alex believed that his usefulness was near its end as well.

Erich Kriegler (Deceased): Former henchmen to Aristotle Kristatos. KGB agent who supposedly was thrown off of a cliff. Teleported by Alex and The Master. Was Alex's second bodyguard next to Turpa. Neck snapped by Turpa due to Erich being in his way and partly because of jealousy.

Turpa (Deceased): An Android who is Alex's bodyguard. Most of human likeness and voice box were destroyed in the Two Day War. Wields a power staff similar to Grievous's MagnaGuard's and the Locust high priest Skorge. Only thing recognizable left was his turban that housed his computer core. Member of the Ten Titans. Dismantled and killed by Timmy. The Master then collected his ring.

Commander Alex (Deceased): A tyrant whose sole purpose is to create a perfect world with his "brethren", the Ten Titans. He led his men on the campaign that started the Two-Day War and won. He used his cruel leadership to prevent any citizens from leading decent lives unless they worshiped him. His vicious temper also is a well-known factor about him. Blue eyes, shiny black hair, and the big scar on his face are his distinguishing characteristics. Alex was brutally and personally executed by The Master at the top of the Capital. The Master collected his ring from his dead body.

Closing note: At long last, the first 10 chapters of The Cartoon Wars are nearing their completion. And for those of you who don't get it: the title of the chapter means the beginning of the end of the Capital as it is going to be blown up.


	10. Episode 10

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Felix and the Ten Titans (save Shatner).

_**THE CARTOON WARS**_

_**Episode 10: Escape the Capital!**_

_**TIMMY TURNER, along with VLADIMIR POPOV, have teleported away from the CAPITAL to escape from the enemy. Little do they know, the CAPITAL will blow up in two hours. The explosion, caused due to THE MASTER'S sudden execution of COMMANDER ALEX, will eliminate the CAPITAL and any living thing around it. With ALEX'S death, GENERAL GRIEVOUS now assumes command of the LOYALIST army...**_

For a few seconds, Timmy and Vlad were surrounded by a green glow and then, just as quick as it started, ended. They now were in an abandoned alleyway, surrounded by destroyed buildings, debris, and a garbage can or two.

"You idiot!" Vlad yelled and lightly slapped one of his hands across Timmy's chest, "Had you given me a few more seconds, I could have had us out of this hell-hole!"

"A few more seconds and I would have been killed by Grievous, then you would have been back with your Loyalist friends," Timmy replied smugly.

Vlad just scowled and then said, "Where ARE we anyway?"

Timmy looked around and told him, "We're in an alleyway, hopefully away from the Capital building."

"What are we going to do now?"

"Well I'd say we should retake the Capital, since Alex is dead, but I don't see any rebel forces around. I just wanted to leave because, as far as I know, I was the only rebel in that place."

"Well that music is definitely playing," Vlad stated as he put his hands over his ears. The old P.A. system was now on its 6th or 7th song and continued on, keeping the Droids offline as long as it played. Timmy ignored this and walked over to peer out of the alley to see if the area ahead was clear. First he checked one end that went out into the street. Debris and corpses littered the street and the buildings on both sides did not make it clear if a sniper was hiding or not. The other end, which led to small grass-filled area in between two buildings in close proximity to each other seemed like the best bet.

"Let's go this way," Timmy told Vlad.

Vlad replied with, "Why not, I didn't want to die alone anyway."

Timmy glared at Vlad and they both departed into the little area. They stealthily made their way across the area and encountered no resistance, though they saw many dead bodies. It was still not apparent to them that the Capital was on a countdown to destruction as they were in an elevator at the time of the announcement.

Inside the Capital, Loyalists and Droids ran everywhere in chaos and confusion. Nobody knew what to do in this emergency situation. Of all the people in the building, only Grievous, Shatner, and Skarr seemed to know what to do. With people scattering everywhere, Grievous led his two henchmen into the room that controlled the new PA system.

Grievous turned around and told Skarr, "Broadcast to every one of our remaining men in the city over the system to evacuate via the nearest possible exit of the city."

"But sir, the rebels control all the train stations in the area!" Skarr muttered back.

"I don't care, General! Tell them to gather up and attack one to attempt to get it back," Grievous replied, annoyed. He turned to leave, but then turned back to Skarr and added, "Use the PA to tell our troops near the building that it has its own escape pods, and they may use them."

Skarr answered, "Of course, General."

Grievous then turned around to leave but turned back once more to add, "Also tell our men to stop Turner, he'll still be in the confines of the city. The teleport that took them out couldn't have been reconfigured to teleport them out of the city. Tell our men that retrieving Popov from him will be their number one priority, with escape as the second priority."

"Sure," Skarr replied. With that, Grievous turned around and left the room, Shatner following close behind.

"Shatner?" Grievous asked.

"Yes...Sir?" Shatner replied in his fashion (Long first word or words (pause) then rest of sentence fast).

"I want you to spread the word to all these idiots running around to get into the escape pods. Then, stand guard with the others outside and usher people inside here to get them into the pods. I'll come out to get you when there are few pods left and we have to leave," Grievous commanded, before leaving, again he stopped and continued, "Where are those two idiots: Snah and Corpla?"

Little did Grievous know that the twin ninja star throwers were already in an escape pod as per The Master's orders.

Snah sat down opposite the door while he told his brother, "Shut the door Corpla."

"Sure thing brother," he complied and closed the pod door behind him. He then pushed a button on the wall next to him and sat down. At pressing the button, the pod instantly launched itself out of the wall of the Capital.

Grievous and Shatner heard the noise and ran outside to witness the twin's pod flying away.

"I...think that's them sir," Shatner told him.

Grievous simply growled and headed back inside while Shatner yelled at anyone running around to get to the escape pods.

After launching out, the engines started up and the pod flew away. Both Loyalist and rebel forces stared in awe at the pod moving like a plane in the sky.

As they passed overhead on an auto-piloted course, Corpla asked, "You want to have some fun before we leave?"

"Of course brother," Snah replied with an evil smile. He pressed a button which slid open the floor so the ground could be seen through some glass. They each sat across from each other and again pressed two buttons. Handles with buttons on top came out from a compartment in the wall and placed themselves in front of Snah and Corpla. They each grabbed the handles and pressed the buttons on top. Blasters on the sides of the pod pointed to the street and fired. The blasts hit several rebels that were on the ground staring at the pod. The surviving rebels were so dazed that they didn't have time to fire back at the pod which was quickly flying away. Snah and Corpla continued to fire their blasters on the rebel forces in the street as they sped along their way.

"It would be more fun if we had someone at the front blaster controls as well," Corpla said, as he smiled at blasting rebels.

Snah shook his head and replied, "But then he'd take our controls away, the front controls both the left and right guns."

Less than four minutes later, the pod passed beyond the edge of the city, and continued on towards its destination.

Back at the Capital, Shatner was outside commanding that the panicked Loyalists come inside and get to escape pods. Several were particularly stubborn and refused to move, assured that the rebel forces would be back. This was preposterous as the rebels, learning of the Capital's doomsday, had not even gotten close to the building and were instead looking for a way to get out of the Capital.

When Shatner told one to go in he replied, very frightened, "Wh-what about the Droids?"

Annoyed, Shatner pointed his gun at an old PA system speaker and fired. The blast connected and the speaker blew up, drowning out the music. Instantly, Storm Droids and Destroyer Troopers in the vicinity that were once incapacitated were brought back online and stared around at the former battleground. Seeing this, the Loyalists told one another by radio to spread out and shoot down the old PA system to bring the Droids back online. Also, upon seeing the Droids back online, several of the stubborn Loyalists ran inside to pile into escape pods.

In another part of the city, Timmy and Vlad, the only people who didn't know of the Capital's destruction, heard the roar of the rockets of Snah and Corpla's escape pod but didn't catch a glimpse of the pod overhead.

"What the hell was that!" Timmy yelled.

Vlad looked around before turning to him and answering, "That sounded like one of the Capital's escape pods."

"Your side must be giving up," Timmy replied.

Vlad ignored the comment as they both now ventured into an intact building by a door. Inside, Timmy and Vlad slowly made their way through the bottom floor. They approached another door and Timmy put a finger to his mouth in a "quiet" motion to Vlad. Timmy slowly opened the door and peered inside. Inside, two Loyalists were crouched by the window, peering out into the street searching for any living rebels. They were unaware to Timmy and Vlad who had entered the door near them. Across the way was another door that led out to the street. Attached to the wall by the other door were several laser trip-mines that, if touched, would explode, taking whomever entered the door with it. Timmy, not wanting to disturb the Loyalists, took a small step to get closer to them. As he brought his foot down, he crushed a paper bag that was lying on the floor. The Loyalists looked at the noise and saw Timmy and Vlad. One grunted as they started firing their guns. Vlad went back out the door when the shooting started while Timmy drew his lightsaber and rushed. Before they could fire again, Timmy sliced at one of the Loyalist's gun, slicing it in two. In one fluid motion, he turned around, sliced the other Loyalist across the chest, turned around again, and punched the other Loyalist, causing him to hit the ground and slid over to the opposite wall with the trip-mines under it.

Vlad slowly came back into the room as Timmy handed him a Loyalist gun.

"Use this if you want to live," he said to Vlad.

Vlad yelled, "I hate shooting guns!"

"It's either that, or you end up like these two idiots."

Vlad opened his mouth to speak but then shut it again once he realized Timmy was right.

"And now, if you'll excuse me," Timmy nonchalantly stated as he ran and leapt out of the window into the street. "The guy under the trip-mines isn't dead yet! But you will be too if you don't get the hell out of there!" Timmy yelled to Vlad.

Vlad, spying the Loyalist under the trip-mines was regaining consciousness, yelled as he followed in the hole that Timmy made out into the street. Inside, the Loyalist woke up and tried to reach his hand back to rub his head. He realized too late; however, that his arm crossed the laser line and the trip-mines exploded, blowing up the room and killing him.

Timmy and Vlad looked at the resounding explosion before turning around and leaving. Suddenly, several Loyalists came out of nowhere and pointed their weapons at Timmy and Vlad.

"Hold it there!" one of the Loyalists commanded.

Timmy and Vlad slowly turned around to view the Loyalists. Seeing they were outnumbered, Timmy and Vlad placed their weapons on the ground and put their hands up in the air. The odds were seven to two in the Loyalist's favor.

Across from them was the commanding officer of the group, brandishing a shotgun. He told the others, "I think we found our missing Jedi, boys."

He then turned to his left and addressed a burly radio operator with a portable radio, "Radio the general so we can get confirmation that these are the right ones."

"Right away sir," the radio-op responded and went away to radio the Capital.

The commanding Loyalist went up to Timmy and straight out told him, "You can't get away from us that easily Jedi."

"Maybe I'll get away yet," Timmy responded. The commander looked at Timmy, angered and exclaimed, "You rebel fools make me sick!" He then spat at the ground near Timmy's feet. Timmy, ignoring the insult, looked around at the other Loyalists. Two were very near, pointing their machine guns at Timmy and Vlad, one had a bandage wrapped around his head, apparently wounded. Two others were conversing a small distance away, one carrying a machine gun and the other with a sub-machine gun. While the radio-op was away, the last Loyalist, a woman, was checking her sub-machine gun over very carefully.

After looking his opponents over, Timmy formulated an escape plan in his head. Before he could think very long, Vlad tapped him on the shoulder and quietly asked, "How are we gonna get out of this Jedi?"

"I was thinking of a way until you interrupted," responded Timmy.

Just then, the radio-op came back into Timmy's view and told the commander, "Sent in their descriptions, sir. It's them."

"Very well," the commanding Loyalist addressed, "if you'll kindly step with us, Mr. Popov, we can get you out of here."

Looking around cautiously, one of the other Loyalists said, "Hopefully we can get the hell out of here before this place blows."

Both Timmy and Vlad turned to face the Loyalist with shock as Timmy asked, "What do you mean 'blow'?"

"Don't ya know what's gonna happen?" another Loyalist asked.

"Stupid rebels," muttered another under his breath.

Not hearing this, Timmy responded by asking, "No. What is gonna happen?"

"In less than two hours," a Loyalist explained, "the Capital will blow up."

Vlad shockingly yelled, "WHAT!"

'That must have happened when we were in the teleport or the elevator,' thought Timmy, only slightly shocked at the turn of events.

"It can't blow up!" Vlad screamed, "I don't believe this!"

The commander smirked and replied, "Believe it. Now if you'll please come with us, we can leave this place."

Seeing salvation, Vlad stepped away from Timmy to leave with the Loyalist squad when suddenly, a humming noise commenced near the Loyalists.

"What the fuck?" asked the bandaged Loyalist.

The commander replied, "Materialization! Get on the radio and tell them we have a materializor."

Vlad backed up next to Timmy and asked, "What the hell is happening?"

"Didn't Alex ever tell you how we came into this land?" Timmy questioned.

Vlad shook his head and replied, "No, he didn't even explain how he teleported US here."

"Once a cartoon is drawn or show is aired in the 'real world'", Timmy explained, "they are sort of teleported or materialized into our part of the Fiction World, our country. Hence the name materialization. You ever wonder why this place was made the Capital?"

Vlad shook his head as Timmy continued, "Because most of the materializors happened right here in this city," Timmy sighed and continued again, "There used to be a materializor nearly every day, but when Alex came into power, the Loyalists constructed some device which somehow blocked the materialization grid from the real world. If it was ever reconnected, I'm sure many cartoons would materialize at once."

"If it doesn't work, they how come a material-thingy is happening right in front of us?" interrupted Vlad very noisily.

Timmy replied, "The blockade apparently has bugs in the program as some materializations still occur, like this one right here. Although now they happen sparingly. While we used to have materializations everyday, now we're lucky to have one in 3 months. Even the ones that happen, the Loyalists are usually on the scene to convince the materializor to join them. If they refuse, they are killed on the spot." Timmy then lowered his head in thought.

"How long do these things usually take?" Vlad asked.

Timmy shrugged and responded, "Well it depends, sometimes they happen in a few seconds, other times, they have taken a whole day. Although, on average, they only take a few minutes."

The commanding Loyalist, who had listened to the little history lesson, smiled and barked to the others, "We'll stay here and wait for our new friend, shall we?"

The humming noise almost immediately after turned into a whirring noise.

"Perfect timing," the radio-op observed, "Now time to meet our friend."

"Wait until my command to fire if they refuse to join us," the commander ordered. He then sent one of the two conversers (the one with the machine gun) over near the whirring.

Instantaneously, a blinding flash occurred and the whirring noise increased in speed and intensity. Then, a figure seemed to slowly faze tangible before a second flash occurred. After the flash, the whirring stopped and the figure was fully in the flesh. The Loyalist stepped forward to greet the figure when he saw fully what it was. It appeared to be a humanoid cockroach, about seven feet high, with a dark-colored body apart from a glowing yellow sac on its abdomen. The beast (a reaper from Resident Evil 5), screeched at the unfamiliar surroundings and spied an unknown organism: the Loyalist soldier. It screeched again before grabbing the screaming man with two of its four upper body claws. It lifted the man's arms high with the two claws and used its two middle razor-sharp talons to repeatedly stab the Loyalist in the abdomen. As it stabbed, again and again, the other Loyalists opened fire. Getting hit by the gunfire angered the reaper, which dropped the disemboweled man. It then turned around towards the others and began to vent a noxious gas from its dorsal and abdomen sac, creating a misty blur effect around itself. The reaper then slowly crept towards the closest Loyalist, the bandaged man's friend who had held Timmy hostage.

"Keep shooting!" the commander yelled.

"Aim for the head," the female told her companions.

When the reaper had approached the bandaged man's friend, it stopped secreting the gas and tried to grab him in the same way it had done the first. By pure luck, the concentrated fire from the Loyalists managed to shoot off one of the upper body claws. It screeched in pain as the Loyalist commander fired his shotgun right at the creature's face. The impact of the shot blew the reaper's face clean off. The other Loyalists lowered their weapons and expected the thing to fall over on the ground dead. To their shock and amazement, the reaper stood in place and swung with its second grabbing arm wildly. The attack still connected and hit the Loyalist and sliced his neck. Catapulted to the ground by the hit, he died soon afterward. The other Loyalists backed away in fright as an arm exactly like the one the reaper lost, regenerated and replaced the destroyed limb. A short time later, the reaper's head followed suit and regrew. Screeching angrily, the creature started crawling towards the others on its 6 limbs, revealing two more glowing yellow sacs on its back. The Loyalists fired at anything they could on the monster, but did not manage to hit its only weak-point: the sacs. Crawling, the reaper moved faster than walking and now attempted for the bandaged man. The reaper stood back up close to the man and commenced its slow walk. The bandaged man screamed and attempted to dissuade it by shooting wildly at it. He shot off both of the mid-body talons which angered the reaper. It raised one of its upper claws and swung. The bandaged man was instantly decapitated. The reaper then vented more mist from its body and slowly crept along towards the radio-op. The radio-op was distracted and attempting to call reinforcements. When he saw the thing, he tried to raise his gun and fire, but the reaper grabbed him and repeatedly stabbed him like the first man.

The other three: the commander, the woman, and the other converser, had long since backed away from their original positions and were firing madly at the beast. The creature screeched again, and, once again, started to walk towards the commander now. It did not vent the mist, but opened its abdominal sac and, by chance, some sub-machine gun fire hit it. The reaper backed away in pain and knelt on a knee, exposing one of its sacs on its back.

"That's the weak-point!" the woman yelled out. The three now fired at the sac on the back, hitting it, causing it to explode and damaging the reaper more. The reaper screeched in pain and backed away a few feet. It knelt down on its other knee, exposing the second sac on the back. Once again, the gunfire, hit the sac, exploding it. Now, the reaper's upper body, with no support with its back sacs, collapsed on itself, now fully revealing the massive sac on its abdomen. It slowly attempted to walk as the commanding Loyalist once again fired his shotgun in the sac. Sustaining heavy damage, the reaper, collapsed on the ground and spazzed as it made several noises and finally laid still. As the Loyalists gathered around the body, it dissolved into the ground, the terror finally over.

The other Loyalist looked around the area and questioned, "Where the hell did the other two go?"

The woman and the commander looked around to see that Timmy and Vlad had disappeared entirely. The commander growled in defeat and threw his gun on the ground.

Minutes beforehand, while the reaper had begun its assault, Timmy and Vlad gathered up their things and quickly snuck away from the scene unnoticed by the preoccupied Loyalists. After moving away a few feet, they ran as hard and fast as they could for several blocks until they rounded a corner and hid along the side of a building. Breathing a sigh of relief, Timmy and Vlad relaxed for a little while.

"What the hell was that thing!" Vlad yelled after breathing heavily.

Timmy shook his head and responded, "I don't know. I had heard that sometimes we have materializations from some of the other countries. Up until now I've never experienced one."

Vlad sighed and asked, "Now what are we gonna do?"

Timmy looked back at the Capital building and then looked the opposite way before stating, "Well, if this place is really gonna blow, we had better head for the nearest train station and make our way out of here."

"I can't believe this place is really gonna blow," Vlad quietly said.

"I know, it hasn't been much, but it's been my home for many years now." Timmy sighed and, after a long silence, said, "Well, I think we'd better get goin' now." He helped Vlad stand up and, once again, they both went on their way to the nearest train station. They traveled a few city blocks before they were stopped in their tracks by a building that had collapsed in the street.

"Damn it!" exclaimed Vlad. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Timmy looked around and spied a door that led into one of the still standing buildings. "I guess, we'll just have to go into the buildings. They isn't much time to find anywhere else to go."

As he started advancing towards the door, Vlad replied, "Woah, woah, woah! Are you totally sure about this Jedi?"

"Oh come on. What could possibly go wrong?" Timmy exchanged as he rushed head-long into the building.

Vlad sighed and quietly said to himself, "I know I'm gonna regret this."

Timmy force pushed the double doors off their hinges and ran inside, Vlad following suit. They both headed up a flight of stairs to the next floor. Nothing was different on this floor, scattered debris, a few bodies, and used shells from guns, no more to be touched by their deceased masters. Timmy and Vlad continued on their trek and made their way down the hall. At the end of the hall, they ascended up another flight of stairs. The same view awaited them as they made their way to the end of another hall.

As they passed by a body of a Loyalist, the Loyalist, only wounded, spotted the two of them and reached for his nearby weapon. Vlad turned around briefly to view the carnage behind them when he saw the Loyalist getting ready to fire his weapon. In a split second, he made a choice and fired his weapon, shooting the Loyalist who fell backwards. Timmy turned around too, having sensed the danger, and was shocked that Vlad had actually saved his life.

"Hey," Timmy said to Vlad, who was in semi-shock from firing the gun, "Thanks for that."

Vlad shook his head to regain his composure and replied, "I was protecting myself, Jedi. Don't think this will ever happen again."

Timmy sighed and exclaimed, "Come on," before going down the hall and down the stairs. They both went down another flight of stairs and went out into another street. They walked slowly outside, and instantly heard gunfire coming from the end of the street.

"I think it'd be best if we didn't go that way," Timmy said and turned around to go the other way. Right as he did; however, a gun cocked and was pointing directly in his face.

Vlad moved backwards, startled, as several more Loyalists joined the one already on the scene.

Timmy tried to slowly reach for his samurai sword, but the Loyalist with the gun pointed at him gestured, "Un-uh," and stuck the gun even closer to Timmy's face.

"We were radioed to find you and get Vlad back, General's orders," spoke another Loyalist, grinning at their success.

Timmy didn't move and only thought for the second time within five minutes that he would be dead when a voice rang out, "Rebels! Get down!"

He obeyed quickly and ducked to the ground. Vlad, confused by the instructions, also ducked down. Instantly, several shots rang out and the Loyalists were hit. The one that had aimed at Timmy fell, hit in the face. As more shots rang out, the rest of the Loyalists were on the ground, dead. Hearing no more shots, Timmy stood up, observing the carnage with Vlad following suit.

Behind them the voice that told them to get down, spoke again, "Hey, are you guys okay?"

Turning around to acknowledge him, Timmy replied, "Yeah, thanks."

The rebel came closer to him and started to say, "That's gre-," but then noticed who he was speaking to and yelled, "Timmy? Is that you!"

Timmy focused on who was talking and noticed that it was Ash.

"Ash?!" Timmy replied, "How did you-? What's been-? Never mind, I'll ask when we get moving, it's too dangerous out here to be talking."

"You're right," Ash retorted. He then noticed Vlad and asked Timmy, "Um Timmy, who the hell is that?"

Timmy looked at Vlad himself and replied back, "Oh that's just a Loyalist scientist I stole out of the Capital."

Ash glared at Vlad and then asked Timmy, "You really think he's gonna be of help?"

Timmy shrugged and answered only with, "Well, he DID save me."

"Can we move now? If you didn't notice, Jedi, this place is going to be one big hole in less than two hours!" Vlad barked.

Timmy glared at Vlad before adding, "He's right. We only just found out that the Capital is going to be destroyed. Where are you guys heading?"

"Well," Ash began, "we WERE heading for a train station, but that idea got shot to hell when a Rider stuck its face in our business and we had to fall back. Now, I don't know where the hell we are in the city."

"How many men are you?" wondered Vlad.

Ash looked over at one of the rebels and hollered at him, "Charlie, see how many of us are there."

"Right away, Major," came the reply.

Ash smiled and then explained, "I've got a lot to tell ya when we get moving Tim. I don't know any of these people except for Charlie, the one you just heard; my muscle and get-it-done man, Hal, my worry-wart and complainer, and Lester, my sharpshooter. While he's no Felix, he'll get the job done. You probably had seen them back at the base."

"Oh, so that's what their names are," Timmy interjected.

"You didn't even learn their names while we were in the base together?"

"I was probably too busy training, or I didn't notice anyone out of my main group of friends," Timmy embarrassingly explained.

Ash smirked while Charlie came up next to him and relayed, "There are twenty-one of us with those two now, Major."

"Very good Sergeant, tell the men to move out," Ash instructed.

Charlie moved away towards the others spouting cries of, "You heard the Major! Move it people!"

"We had best be moving," Ash suggested, "we don't have long to figure out where we are and get the hell out of here."

"You're right," Timmy replied and turned to Vlad, "Let's go buddy."

Vlad grumbled and trudged along with the others. The group moved along at a quick pace in spite of being a larger group. They moved around destroyed buildings, through destroyed streets, and past forgotten bodies of rebel and Loyalist forces alike. They encountered absolutely no resistance, only a few deactivated droids along the side of the street. While they moved, Timmy talked with Ash about the others.

"So what happened after Squidward and I separated from you guys?" Timmy questioned.

Ash began, "Well, Grim said they fought off the resistance and managed to make it outside the building where the rest of us were taking a beating. Grim ordered a retreat and we slowly pulled out. Just as we get ready to leave, your Jedi Master comes out of some hangar, hacking at anything Loyalist. He joined us and we went into full retreat. While running, we heard some weird noise coming from one of the Capital's hangers. The next thing I know, I see a motorcycle whiz by me with some freak job with a samurai sword in one hand and steering the motorcycle with the other."

"That must have been Cyclops," Timmy quietly murmured, "What happened after that?"

"Well, more motorcycles go by me, some run people over; some shoot at us. All I know is that I just kept on running, even though some rebels started shooting the motorcyclists. I just kept on running. Then, some ten minutes later, I hear on the PA system that the Capital is going to blow up! Let me tell ya, THAT was a sight. Rebel troops scattered everywhere. I was separated from the rest, but managed to find Lester, Hal, and Charlie. Together, we made our way to the closest train station, gathering some lost, roaming rebels here and there. When we finally had found a radio-op, he relayed to us that the Generals had gotten out of the city okay, and you know the rest of the story. If that Rider hadn't blocked us, we could have made it to a train station. Now, I don't know where we are."

"What about my Master, InuYasha, Kagome, Felix, the others? Where are they?" Timmy asked, intrigued.

Ash continued, "I'm not entirely sure about some, although I know that Squidward and Felix were on the train with the Generals. I know that InuYasha and Kagome are not in the city, cause otherwise we'd have found them by now. You can see signs of their handiwork anywhere with his sword and her arrows. I'm not sure if they were on the train with Grim, but I at least know that they are out of the city."

"Well that's good. Now what the hell are WE gonna do!" Vlad shouted sarcastically.

Ash stopped in place and violently grabbed Vlad, "I don't know smartass, maybe shoot your ass dead, how 'bout that one?"

Vlad instantly shut up when Timmy came behind Ash and just put an arm on his shoulder. Ash let go of Vlad and they started moving again. Vlad breathed a sigh of relief as he followed.

In the Capital, things were still in complete disarray. People piled in escape pods and launched them to escape. Some of these pods' predetermined paths; however, led them very close to the rebel forces in the city and the rebel forces' escape trains. A few pods were bombarded with gunfire and rockets. This led to several of them being shot down.

In the meantime Skarr, having done his job, was busy gathering several items to take with him. He also monitored the number of escape pods very closely, as he definitely wanted to be on one of those pods. He didn't know where Grievous was.

Shatner, however, was outside escorting people into the Capital building. Some people weren't even Loyalist troops. They were just ordinary people not involved with either side of the war. Deciding to be nice, Shatner sent these people inside to the pods as well. He was oblivious to the escape pod situation and also did not know where Grievous was.

Grievous was actually inside the building patrolling around on one of the upper floors. As he slowly paced around, his thoughts dwelled on words that he was told years ago. It was around 7 long years ago, right when Alex and his regime took over. As part of a test of his reformatted body, he was facing a captured Jedi Master in a duel to the death. He had easily disarmed the Jedi, and stood near him, ready to execute him.

The Jedi, kneeling on the floor simply stated, "I sense much conflict in you General."

Grievous hesitated at the statement and brought his raised arms down to his sides.

"Your destiny is whatever you make of it," the kneeling Jedi calmly said.

From behind the voice of a belligerent Alex spoke, "What the hell are you waiting for? Kill him!"

Grievous did not listen to the command and only pondered on the words of wisdom. As he did so, from behind him the cloaked form of The Master walked forward and stood next to him.

The Jedi gasped as he looked at The Master and murmured, "I sense great evil in you. But no matter how evil you are, you will never be triumphant in your cause."

In response, The Master simply outstretched his right hand and lifted one finger from it, creating a powerful force move, flinging the Jedi to the back of the room. He then slowly walked forward to the battered Jedi.

"I detest using guns," The Master said out loud, "but it is a pleasure to see the amount of pain they cause."

The Master flung out his left hand and a small pistol came to his hand. Cocking the gun using the force, he took aim and fired twice, directly into the Jedi's kneecaps.

The Jedi groaned in pain and grabbed his bleeding knees. The Master took aim again, at the Jedi's shoulder and fired. In defiance, the Jedi threw out his hand, blocking the bullet with the force. He dropped his arm as the bullet whizzed by him and collided with the wall.

The Jedi breathed heavily before speaking, "I know all about you, even your past."

The Master said nothing in response, and only threw out his right hand with a jolt of force lightning. The Jedi groaned in pain, but did not scream. Wanting his victim to suffer, The Master stopped his lightning barrage.

"Y-you'll ne-ever succeed, my padawan will find a way to beat you," groaned the Jedi, "Someday he'll be even more powerful than me, maybe even more powerful than you. Squidward will destroy you."

Once again annoyed, The Master let loose with another barrage of force lightning from his right hand. All the while, Grievous watched the torture. After the force lightning, The Master raised the Jedi in the air and clenched his hand together in a fist. Grievous remembered that he called this attack force evisceration - an attack which tears open the body of its victim in multiple areas. If the victim's organs aren't destroyed or at least severed from his body, the victim would bleed to death. Another one of The Master's attacks that Grievous remembered was called force annihilation, a move which literally separates skin and muscle from bone. Both of these attacks were used in succession on the hapless Jedi. Grievous viewed the Jedi's horrid death with indifference, still pondering on his words.

Alex was behind Grievous screaming his head off about how badly he had failed while The Master slowly came up to him and calmly said, "That's all, General, you may go."

In defiance of Alex, Grievous turned around and left the room, completely ignoring his fit of rage.

Even now, years later, the Jedi's words still floated around in Grievous's head. They helped fuel the ever-growing conflict in his mind. He sighed and kept walking very slowly back and forth in the hallway. Just then, none other than Skarr came running down the hallway, desperately looking for the General.

"Thank goodness I found you, General," he relayed, "the number of escape pods is dwindling. I suggest we find Shatner and get out of here."

"You are correct, General. Let's get out of here," was all that Grievous could say in reply. He then followed his henchman down several flights of stairs to locate Shatner. Rushing outside, they found him outside showing Loyalist troops inside the building to the escape pods.

Skarr tugged at his arm and told him, "Come on Shatner. We have to go! We are running out of escape pods!"

"I...don't want to go yet," he replied, "We...have to help some more men."

Skarr sighed and answered, "I've relayed a message to any unit nearby that can make it here in time. They know where to go."

"Well...all right," Shatner quietly whispered.

Skarr then led Grievous and Shatner back inside and around several corners where no one had been yet. Skarr pressed a button on the wall, opening part of the wall which led to an escape pod.

"Come on, get it," Skarr ordered.

Shatner looked around before blurting out, "No one's...been here yet! People...don't know that there are escape pods here."

Skarr ignored Shatner's statement and shoved him inside the escape pod. Grievous looked around the area one last time before climbing inside as well. After going inside, Grievous pressed a button and the pod door closed. Then, Skarr pressed a button next to him, the engines ignited, and the pod shot out of its docking point. The pod flew on its preprogrammed course, and flew high above the city.

Skarr took the forward gunner controls and asked, "May I fire on the rebel forces General?"

Grievous shook his head and answered, "I don't think that would be a good idea. We don't want any of the rebels to attack us."

"That seems reasonable," Skarr observed and simply sat in the gunner's chair. Grievous then looked down through the glass, and viewed the buildings, some destroyed, and some still standing. Grievous also viewed Riders destroying several places, while teams from both factions moved in chaos, looking like ants from the air. Soon, the escape pod flew out of the city limits, and towards the place where the escape pods were programmed to converge. Shatner and Skarr were soon asleep while Grievous just stared at the scenery below them.

The group of rebels continued to make their trek towards a train station. To shorten the journey, they now were inside some destroyed buildings, still moving cautiously around, when they heard helicopter blades above them. Hal gasped, and told the others, "Now we don't have to go to the train station! We can just take the helicopter!"

"Don't count on it, Hal," Ash told him. "Grim told me that the helicopters were only to be used for the offensive, and not for evacuating anyone who is able to get out of the city."

"Then why would that one come near us?" asked Vlad, also hoping that they would be picked up.

Almost instantly, a screen came up on the working computer next to them. "There's your answer," Ash replied. Most of the rebels gathered around the screen and viewed what appeared to be a map with many flashing white dots scattered around the screen. Also on the screen were several larger red flashing dots.

"Well that map is the Capital obviously, but what are all those circles?" asked Lester.

Timmy observed the map and put forward his explanation, "Well, obviously the white dots are us. Apparently we aren't the only rebel group that hasn't reached a train station. But what the red dots are, I do not know."

Ash then finished by saying, "I've got it! The red dots have to be the train stations, and this has to be us." Ash then pointed to one of the white dots towards the center of the city. It turned out that they were one of the farthest groups away from a train station. "The helicopters are obviously out here to show the rebels controlling the train stations how many more groups are out here."

"They also show us which train station we should head for," Lester added.

Hal, still skeptical, asked, "Then why is this one still heading for us?"

Everyone turned to see that indeed the helicopter was flying towards them. Hal raised his hands to show the helicopter that they were there. In reality, the pilots of the helicopter had some sympathy and were attempting to evacuate the group of rebels they had viewed. However, as they approached, a Rider-AT rose from the ruins, and whirred at its enemy. The pilots of the helicopter attempted to retreat, but as they started to turn, the Rider fired its heavy machine gun at the helicopter. The helicopter started smoking and spinning out of control as the rebels ducked for cover. The helicopter finally crashed into the remnants of a building and exploded, toppling the remains of the building. The Rider, having completed its job, stomped away.

Hal stood, dumbfounded at the scene that had played out in front of him. "THAT'S why the helicopters don't go after us," explained Ash, who proceeded to move out, with the others following suit. Charlie grabbed Hal and drug him along with them. They continued along their trek, and still did not encounter any resistance. Every so often, they would hear a helicopter overhead and find another screen that showed how close they were to a train station. As more time passed, more and more dots disappeared from the map, either having reached a train station, or destroyed by a Loyalist squad. Soon, they had reached a more secluded area with two buildings on either side. Deactivated Storm Droids were scattered here and there, still standing, but completely offline.

Some of the rebels examined the Storm Droids when Ash yelled, "Come on, we only have 45 minutes left! We need to hurry!" As they started again, though, Timmy stopped in place, and sensed something amiss.

Ash noticed this and went up to his friends, "What's wrong Timmy?"

Timmy's eyes then shot open as he yelled, "Loyalists!" and, indeed, from both rooftops, a group of Loyalists rappelled down towards the rebel group. Several rebels began to open fire, hitting some of the Loyalists. Lester even managed to shoot one of the ropes, causing that Loyalist to plummet screaming to the ground. In response, the Loyalists themselves retaliated by firing from above, killing two of the rebels. Another Loyalist, wanting to have help, fired his weapon at one of the old PA speakers, destroying it. As it was destroyed, the Storm Droids in the vicinity came back online, and drew their weapons. One that had his weapon stolen, walked up behind a preoccupied rebel, and grabbed a pistol from the rebel's pocket. Feeling his weapon being lifted, the rebel turned around only to be shot by the Droid.

"Droids!" yelled out another rebel, who was in turn blasted by the Storm Droids. Several other rebels turned around and began blasting the Droids. Timmy withdrew his lightsaber and zoomed out in front of the rebels to defend them from the newly awakened Storm Droids. He used his lightsaber to repel several blaster shots back at their owners, hitting more of the Droids. Meanwhile, at the front of the pack, the rappelling Loyalists reached the ground and started their offensive against the rebels, trapping them between both sides. As a few more rebels fell, Ash and Charlie rushed to the front lines and began firing wildly, hitting several more Loyalists. This small burst of morale caused the rebels in front to finish off the small Loyalist force and aid Timmy in destroying the Droids in the rear. Soon enough, the Loyalist force was decimated and the rebels breathed a huge sigh. All in all, 7 rebels were killed.

"Leave the dead," Ash told the others, which they obeyed. The smaller group of rebels now moved forward again, surprisingly not meeting anymore Loyalist resistance.

Timmy told Ash, "There is bound to be other Loyalist patrols still around that will try to take Vlad back."

"We'll just have to keep an extra eye out," replied Ash. He then noticed an open building to his left and yelled to the others, "Let's cut through this building!"

The group of rebels quickly rushed inside the former apartment complex. What they did not know however, was that a massive group of Loyalists and reactivated Droids were on the other side of the building controlling the street. Also, a group of Loyalists were waiting in the apartment complex ready to ambush any rebel group that dared to wander inside their territory.

With a spotter leading the way, the rebels rushed forward as they were nearing their evacuation train station. However, as the group ran, they barely had time to notice a grenade roll into their path.

"Watch it!" yelled Ash as the grenade exploded underneath the spotter. Several other rebels behind the spotter fell backwards from the explosion. The Loyalists then came out of the shadows and fired upon the rebel group, hitting several of them. Hal, thinking he could outrun the Loyalists, quickly rushed forward to avoid being shot.

Timmy noticed this and yelled, "No!" to stop him from being killed. His cry fell on deaf ears as Hal sped forward and a blaster shot rang out. Hal's speeding body plopped to the ground, dead. In revenge for this, Timmy activated his lightsaber and rushed out to attempt to kill the attacking Loyalists. He deflected several shots back at them, then used a force-push attack to throw several more of Loyalists flying back. Coming out of their hiding place, Ash and the rest of the rebels shot at any remaining Loyalist resistance, eliminating most of them. Those that remained rushed back outside to join their reinforcements on the street.

Ash slumped over Hal's body and closed his open eyes as a sign of respect. "Rest in peace you stupid son of a bitch," Ash whispered.

Timmy took position near the door and noticed the figures rushing along either side of the street, fortifying their positions. "I think we'll have some more resistance out here, Ash" Timmy said. Quickly, Ash, Vlad, Lester, and Charlie gathered around him to formulate some sort of plan.

"We only have 20 minutes, so whatever we do, we have to do it fast!" Ash exclaimed after looking at his watch.

Several of the rebels farther back who were helping out their wounded comrades from the last skirmish told Ash, "We are not all ready to fight off more Loyalists!"

"I could attempt to draw away their fire while those that are able fight them off," Charlie suggested.

Ash shook his head and replied, "We are too few men and have too little time to try off a stunt like that."

Vlad, who was listening to the conversation, suddenly turned to Timmy and told him, "Turner, I wish you could have rescued me from that place a little sooner." He then extended his hand to Timmy.

Confused, Timmy shook Vlad's hand. Then, Vlad ran out into the open with a suicidal plan. "Ash, stop him!" Timmy yelled after discovering his plan.

"Charlie, take some guys and go get him!" Ash commanded.

"Right, let's go boys," Charlie told three rebels who quickly rushed out after Vlad. However, the hidden Loyalists poked out of their positions and fired upon the four rebels. Charlie and the other rebels were riddled with bullets and blaster shots, bringing an end to their rescue attempt. Ash watched the bloody massacre unfold right before his eyes and after it was over, simply stood in the doorway with a horrified look of shock on his face.

Meanwhile, seeing that Vlad had apparently broken away from the rebels, several Loyalists and Droids left their hiding places to meet him. As they came to take him away, time seemed to slow down for Vlad. Vlad slowly exhaled and withdrew his weapon and fired upon the incoming enemy troops. The spray of bullets hit the unsuspecting Droids and Loyalists, confused about why one of their men would fire upon them. After the initial shock however, the remaining ones inside their hiding places realized the scientist they were told to retrieve at all costs had turned to the rebellion. Bullets sprayed everywhere from Vlad's sporadic firing, some hitting the ground, others hitting their targets square on the mark. Loyalists and Droids ran everywhere to avoid the spray. Several tried to pop out of their hiding places in an attempt to kill him, only to be hit by a bullet.

Timmy, Ash, and Lester quickly rushed out and provided support. Within thirty seconds, no Loyalist or Droid that could be seen was moving, indicating they were all dead. Timmy had to go over and give Vlad a pat on the back for being so courageous against his former allies.

"I have to admit, man, that was very nice," Timmy admitted.

Vlad simply smiled and replied, "I just did what I felt I had to do. I see now which side I _should_ have been on."

"That's okay, when we leave the city and catch up to the others, you can be a major asset for our cause," an understanding Timmy told him.

Ash nodded and added, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Unbeknownst to them at the end of the street in an elevated position was a sniper that had taken aim at the rebels. Not knowing who Vlad was, he took aim at him since he had taken out many Loyalists at the end of the street. As Vlad looked around, the sniper fired a shot that zoomed and hit its mark dead on, sending Vlad down to the ground.

Timmy sensed the bullet before it hit Vlad and yelled, "NO!" only to be too late. Lester instantly turned around and quickly returned fire with his rifle, hitting the sniper in the stomach, causing him to fall off his elevated position to the ground with a splat. Timmy and Ash ducked near Vlad to attempt to stabilize him.

"You're gonna be all right Vlad!" yelled Timmy, "We can bandage up this little wound and you'll be right back on your feet."

Vlad weakly laughed as he placed his fingers inside of the wound in his chest. Because the bullet was armor-piercing and since Vlad had no armor, the bullet had zoomed straight through him. "Go on, I'm done for," Vlad said, growing weaker by the second.

"Don't say stuff like that, man, we can put you back together!" yelled Timmy.

"I'm dead meat. Tell the others of my good. Tell them I apologize for all the evils that the Loyalists have done. Turner, I just want to let you know that I know you rebels can defeat the Loyalists, I just know it-." Vlad then closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

"Vlad? VLAD!" yelled Timmy to no avail. All Ash could do was put his hand on Timmy's shoulder in comfort. Just then, two more of Ash's men who were assisting a wounded third man came out of the destroyed apartment towards the other three.

"Major?" One of them told him. "He's in pretty bad shape, we had better get him to the train station."

Ash shook his head and replied, "Here, I'll help with him, is there anyone else?"

The rebel simply shook his head to signify that they were the only six left.

"Well, we had best be moving. The train station is nearby. Lester, you and Timmy lead on."

Lester nodded and patted Timmy on the shoulder. Timmy simply got up and proceeded to lead ahead towards the station. Ash and another rebel helped the wounded man make his way while the second rebel stayed behind them for rear defense. Within 10 minutes, the group finally made its way into the train station, where several rebel guards greeted them and led them closer.

The rebel in charge there jokingly told them, "Well THERE you are, we thought you weren't gonna make it! We were just about to head out. Only a few minutes left before this place hits the shitter!"

"We met up with some heavy resistance. How are the other rebel groups out there?" Ash asked as he gave the wounded man to several other rebels who would help him into the train.

"You're the last group left. Everyone else has either made it out of the city or was taken down by Loyalists. The other stations have been abandoned and our helicopters are safely out of the city. We were told to wait after it looked like you might make it. Some Loyalists have retaken some of the other train stations for their own use."

Timmy interrupted the conversation by saying, "We'd better get going! If I remember correctly, this is the last song on the CD!" He was right, "Ghostbusters" was indeed playing, and several seconds after the song's conclusion, the Capital would be destroyed.

In no time flat, the remaining rebels at the station boarded the train with Timmy being the last one on. He was in the back of the last car, staring out at the scenery with Ash beside him. The train then slowly moved out of the station, then sped up as it chugged on and on.

Ash smiled and said, "Well, we finally did it! We're getting the hell out of here!"

"Yeah, but at what cost?" asked an upset Timmy. "One of my friends and two of yours are now dead."

Ash only replied, "That's war. That's how we have to deal with things. I've lost more people than I care to remember, and a day doesn't go by that I don't think about them."

Timmy turned and gave Ash an understanding smile. He then looked at the Capital building itself. Escape pods were shooting off left and right and heading in every direction, including directly over them.

"Not now!" yelled Ash at seeing that an escape pod was going to fly directly over them.

Timmy reacted quickly and started to climb up a ladder to the top of the train car while he screamed out, "They're not going to gun US down!" Reaching the top, Timmy quickly spied the escape pod zooming overhead. The pod's occupants quickly deduced where they were and took the gun controls of the pod. Raising his hands, Timmy concentrated with all his might to grip the pod with the Force. With every ounce of strength in his body, Timmy hurled the pod to his right where it collided with the ground, exploding on impact. Timmy, exhaustedly dropped to the roof of the train car. He then climbed back down the ladder and turned to Ash.

"Now, where were we?" smiled Timmy at a stunned Ash. Ash tried to open his mouth to speak, but was instantly hushed by Timmy. "Listen," he ordered, "can you hear anything?"

Ash listened for a second before replying, "No, nothing but the train."

Timmy then grabbed the side of the train car and told his friend, "That means the CD has run out. The city will blow any second, brace yourself!"

"But, we're not out of the city limits yet!" yelled Ash who also braced himself.

Then came a thunderous boom from underneath the city itself. Timmy and Ash looked at the Capital building far in the distance. It seems as though every remaining escape pod launched itself as the Capital building rattled from explosions under the ground. The initial explosion of the underground bomb directly below the Capital building caused a chain reaction that spread to the other bombs placed underground. Ash and Timmy watched as the massive Capital building began to tilt as the ground below it gave way. With its supports gone, the Capital building slowly started to collapse. As it collapsed, several more explosions, apparently inside the building itself, caused several pieces of the building to fall into the collapsing streets below. The massive tower, once seen as a symbol for peace (though now seen as a symbol of destruction), was gone, completely engulfed underground. Though many people had escaped the building before its destruction, hundreds more were still inside as it fell, dooming them to die.

The streets were a scene of panic for anyone still in the city. As the explosions spread out, streets and buildings began to fell into the hole created by the explosions. Not even the few remaining Riders still in the city were safe, as they too fell into the hole. Anyone who survived the drop into the hole was still in danger of being crushed by falling debris.

Ash and Timmy started to sweat as they saw ground not far away from their speeding train collapse into the ground. All they could do was hope their train could outrun the bombs. Their hearts raced as the collapsing ground appeared to be catching up to them. They looked on either side of them to see that both those patches of ground collapse into the ground. They both held their breath as the collapsing ground behind them was only inches behind them.

Just then, the train sped its way passed the outer limits of the city, passed the armored wall and out into the countryside. Timmy and Ash breathed a sigh of relief as they looked back one last time to see the armored wall fall backwards into the now massive hole. Timmy and Ash only laughed as they patted each other on the back and went into another train car to see the rest of their companions.

"So, where is this train heading anyway?" asked Timmy.

Ash chuckled and replied, "Why only rebel central! My friend, we're goin' to Miracle City!"

Timmy smiled as he looked out the window back at the remains of the Capital, then instantly looked at the countryside. Now, Timmy thought that he could forget the horrors of losing so many of his friends in that despicable city and look forward to reuniting with the rest of his friends in Miracle City.

Bits and pieces of the Capital still stood, due to the fact that not all the explosives had gone off. This saved countless lives of those still trapped in the city. However, thousands of Droids, Loyalists, and even several Riders were caught in the destruction. Surprisingly, not a single living Rebel was killed inside the blast.

The battle had been a costly one on both sides. Out of every single person (rebel, Loyalist, or civilian) and Droid inside the city, 65% of them were dead, with another 20% wounded. Despite the loss of the city and men, the rebels celebrated for their victory. They believed that Alex and Grievous were dead and they were victorious in their cause.

Unbeknownst to them, Grievous HAD escaped the city and, for all intents and purposes, would now assume command of the Loyalist army and all of its resources. His five biggest men had also been in the 15% of the city not dead or wounded. Though they had been separated, General Skarr, Colonel Merchant, Colonel Fancyson, Colonel Shatner, and Colonel Cyclops still maintained a big control in the Loyalist hierarchy. Baraka and his bodyguard Scarpine had also escaped the city unscathed, meaning Baraka would be back with more of his Horde.

Finally, The Master still had control of things behind the scenes and very few people knew of his existence. Snah and Corpla had evacuated the city very early on and The Master's brother Pagoro still posed a threat (especially now since he was more machine than man). With Shatner and Cyclops to round things out, six of the Ten Titans still lived and posed a massive threat to the rebellion, even more massive than Grievous himself.

End of Episode 10

Character Analysis:

Charlie (Deceased): One of Ash's good friends that survived the first Rider attack and the Battle of the Dome. He was a get-it-done man and strong. He was Ash's best friend after Misty, Brock, May, and Dawn. He was shot dead while attempting to retrieve Vlad. Ash was visibly disturbed by his death.

Hal (Deceased): One of Ash's friends that had survived the first Rider attack and the Battle of the Dome. Though a constant worrywart and complainer, he was still a good friend. Blasted dead as he tried to flee.

Lester: One of Ash's friends that survived the first Rider attack and the Battle of the Dome. He is one of the best rebel shooters. He eventually escaped the Capital with Ash and Timmy.

Vladimir Popov (Deceased): Former henchmen to Gustav Graves. Was Graves' scientist. Sucked out of a plane. Teleported by Alex and The Master. He initially survived his first encounter with Timmy and grudgingly began to like him. Timmy also helped him see that the rebel cause was noble and he had been on the wrong side the war. He unfortunately was shot dead by a Loyalist sniper. Had he lived, he could have let the rebels in on many technological secrets about the Droids and Riders.


End file.
